Si nuestro destino es estar juntos
by mnj2327
Summary: Él la ama, se tardó en reconocerlo, sabe que su enojo se apodero de él en el momento que decidió apartarse de su lado, ahora tenía un obstáculo enorme para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, y es que durante su ausencia, alguien consiguió el valor para acercarse a ella y entrar en su corazón. -Disclaimer: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertencen.-
1. Chapter 1

**La despedida**

-¿Porqué?- pregunto ella

-Porque ya no puedo seguir así, acabas de lastimar a alguien y perdiste completamente el control solo por que me hablo- Le contesto él

-Ella estaba coqueteándote- Recrimino ella

-No puedes hacer eso siempre, y ya estoy cansado, terminamos- Y él se fue dejándola a ella desconsolada por dentro pero sin derramar alguna lagrima porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

Después de que Beck y Jade rompieran (de nuevo), Beck tomo una decisión, se iría un tiempo a Canadá con la finalidad de que tanto él como ella pudieran pensar las cosas, él sabía que probablemente se había precipitado y es que ver a una chica siendo llevada por una ambulancia a causa de los celos de su ahora ex novia fue algo traumatizante, pero tenía que admitir que la chica en cuestión si se pasó, ya que la situación en la que Jade los encontró si era comprometedora, pero el hecho de que Jade solo se le aventara a golpes a la chica en plena pista de baile sin preguntarle nada a él si le dolió, ya que eso quería decir que ella no confiaba en él.

Jade solo fue a su casa y soltó todas las lágrimas que tenía reprimidas, ella lo amaba tanto y ver que tenía a otra chica en sus piernas en ese club no fue bueno para su autocontrol por lo que solo se dejó llevar por su instinto, ella ya sabía que a Beck no le gustaba que no razonara las cosas, pero no pudo contenerse al ver a esa tipa encima de su novio. Ella planeaba disculparse, lo que no sabía era que ya no vería a Beck por un tiempo.

Beck se fue al día siguiente, no quería postergar su viaje ya que en definitiva quería que Jade pensará bien las cosas y está vez no se las pondría fácil ya que se había pasado de la raya y aunque él la amara, eso no podía seguir así, así que se fue sin decir nada, solo llamo a André para que avisará a la escuela y le pidió que si Jade preguntaba por él solo le dijera que se fue de viaje.

Jade fue a la escuela buscándolo con la esperanza de poder hablar con él, disculparse y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba ya que solo Beck causaba esa emoción en ella, ese sentimiento de poder dejar su orgullo para seguirlo a él, porque solo Beck podía ver a través de ella, ya que a base de esfuerzo, consiguió que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él. Ella estaba consciente de que lo había arruinado al haber desconfiado de él, pero quería verlo y remediarlo todo.

Eso no paso, ella no lo encontró, comenzó su desesperación, lo busco por todos lados y su desesperación creció, decidió ir a buscarlo a su camper y arreglar de una vez las cosas, ella lo quería de vuelta, lo necesitaba de vuelta y no lo encontró, se maldijo por no haberlo buscado en ese momento, pero ella sabía que de haberlo seguido solo lo hubiera empeorado, ya que un Beck enojado no era nada bueno, por eso lo había dejado ir, para que ambos razonaran las cosas, ahora no era una buena idea, pero maldición por que no estaba, ella no quería que los demás notaran su desesperación pero ya no pudo soportarlo, ya no pudo más, corrió a donde estaba Tori, ella debía saber algo, aunque Jade no quisiera admitirlo, Tori era la única que podría escucharla con respecto a lo que había pasado con Beck, si es verdad que no le caía muy bien, también era verdad que Beck a veces le confiaba información a Tori, por lo que ella podía saber algo, y vaya que lo sabía ya que André a le había dicho lo que le dijo Beck.

-Dime donde está Vega

-¿Donde esta quién?

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, fui a su camper y no estaba, ¿dónde está Beck?

-¿Por qué supones que yo lo sé?

-Porque si no lo supieras ya lo hubieras negado y hasta ahorita no has dicho que no lo sabes, así que dime de una buena vez, ¿en donde esta Beck?

-Se fue de viaje

-¿Cómo que se fue de viaje?, él no se iría sin decirme

-¿Pero ustedes terminaron o no?

-Bueno sí, pero aun así no se iría sin decirme.

-Jade, si ustedes terminaron, él ya no tenía por qué darte explicaciones

-Maldición

Y Jade se fue, azotando la puerta de la casa de Tori, conduciendo a toda velocidad a su casa, con el corazón completamente destrozado, se había ido sin decirle nada, solo se marchó dejándola sola, él sabía lo mucho que la lastimaría y no le importo, solo se fue, aún sabiendo lo mucho que eso la lastimaría.

Y asi paso el tiempo, Jade cada vez tenia menos esperanzas de que regresara y, aunque su corazón no quisiera aceptarlo, su mente le decía que debía olvidarlo, dejarlo en el pasado, ella aún se rehusaba pero sabía que es lo mejor.

Ella decidió ausentarse unas semanas a HA, estar ahí solo hacía que lo recordara, y algo paso en la escuela durante esas semanas-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Recuerdos**

Jade decidió tomarse un tiempo para ella misma, no fue a la escuela durante dos semanas, lo que ella no sospechaba era lo diferente que estaría la escuela después de esas dos semanas de su ausencia.

Mientras tanto Beck, en Canadá, pensaba en Jade, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se fue, él sabía que se había ido por impulso, no debió haberse alejado de Jade de esa manera, no después de lo mucho que le había costado conseguirla, él sabía que Jade era el amor de su vida, lo supo aquel día.

FLASH BACK

Ese día, él recién había llegado desde Canadá, quería triunfar por lo que decidió inscribirse en HA, ahí la conoció, una mujer como las sombras, que vestía de negro, era fuerte y ruda, él no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella, como todos los demás, era solo que ninguno se atrevía a acercársele, pero él sabía que todos estaban hipnotizados por su belleza, era una mujer indomable, pero él no se rendiría por lo que decidió hablarle.

Ella estaba sentada tomando su almuerzo, sola, como siempre, así que fue y se sentó, ella lo voltio a ver y solo lo ignoro, él pensó que al menos era un avance que no lo corriera inmediatamente o que ella se fuera dejándolo ahí, así que tomo el valor suficiente para hablarle:

-Hola

Ella solo voltio de nuevo e hizo un gesto de saludo, pero no le hablo.

-Así que no hablas mucho.

-Solo lo necesario.

Había hablado, por Dios, le había hablado a él, se sentía volar, no solo era hermosa, tenía una voz angelical, aunque su carácter fuera como un demonio.

-Que bueno que sí hablas, mi nombre es Beck Oliver, y tú eres Jade West, te lo digo para evitarte la presentación.

-No es como que me fuera a presentar

Todos los hombres que pasaban por ahí, no podía evitar voltear a verlos, Beck estaba hablando con la indomable Jade, aquella a la que nadie se atrevía hablarle porque era demasiado ruda, no solo los hombres volteaban, también las mujeres, ya que desde que llego Beck había llamado mucho la atención y verlo hablando con Jade les quitaba las ilusiones.

-Eres muy linda, ¿te lo habían dicho?

-Sí, y a ninguno de los idiotas que me lo dijo le quedaron ganas de volvérmelo a decir.

-Vaya sí que eres ruda.

-Gracias, ese si es un cumplido.

-jaja, al menos hice algo bien.

-Bueno después de tu buena obra del día, me voy.

Ella no espero si quiera que el dijera nada y se fue, Beck sabía que sería difícil pero aun asi no se rendiría, estaba más enamorado que nunca y haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla.

Por suerte para él, ese mismo día los emparejaron en una clase, claro que no fue por casualidad, él sabía que Jade siempre terminaba sola en esta clase de trabajos, así que se dio el lujo de rechazar a todas y cada una de las niñas de la clase que querían estar con él, solo para que lo emparejaran con Jade, y funciono.

La tarea era componer una canción, él sabía que en este tipo de tareas, ella lo hacía todo sola y solo se molestaba en incluir el nombre de su compañero si ella quería, y si no, no lo hacía, así era como era Jade, hacía lo que ella quería cuando ella lo quería y como ella quería, eso le encantaba.

Era momento de ponerse de acuerdo para la canción y como era de esperarse ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella lo haría y pondría su nombre, a lo que él dijo que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sería cargarte la mano a ti, con un trabajo que debemos hacer los dos.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? O es que acaso crees que sin tu ayuda no será tan bueno

-No es eso, es solo que quiero que hagamos una tarea como todos los demás, juntarnos a escribir la canción y listo.

-Bien Oliver si así lo quieres está bien, vayamos al salón de música para hacer la canción- Lo dijo de una manera no muy amable, pero aun así accedió

Otro punto para Beck, accedió, él sabía que lo había hecho de mala gana, pero accedió, algo era algo.

Cuando la vio y escucho cantar, tan cerca, se volvió loco, ella era un ángel, era más que eso, una Diosa, era hermosa con una voz que el mismo cielo envidiaría,

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido- Le dijo él observándola con intensidad

E hizo lo impensable, ni siquiera Beck sabe cómo lo hizo, pero la beso, si así es, Beck Oliver estaba besando a la indomable Jade West, ella no lo rechazo, al contrario ella también lo beso, y al terminar el beso, ella lo golpeo, no fue una cachetada, fue un verdadero golpe de puño cerrado, que tiro a Beck, y ella se fue, dejándolo tirado.

Al día siguiente, Beck quería disculparse, aunque no sentía la menor culpa, porque ese beso había sido maravilloso, no se atrevió a hablarle en todo el día, hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando sabía que ella estaba sola. Se acercó y se sentó, procurando estar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Hola

-¿Qué quieres?

-Disculparme

-¿Lo lamentas?

-La verdad es que no, no lamento el haberte besado

-¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?

-Es lo más normal, creo que te hice sentir incomoda, pero por Dios, como no iba a serlo si estas tan bonita y tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida.- Dijo el en su defensa con una cara seria, demostrando que no estaba bromeando.

Jade se sonrojo, y Beck lo noto, ella alejo la mirada, y pregunto en lo bajo.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Claro que sí, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, Jade, yo ya no puedo ocultar el hecho de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiero que me des una oportunidad, y si no me la das hare hasta lo imposible por que lo hagas, seré tu sombra de ser necesario, pero Jade por favor dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

-Wow que atrevido, pero bien, esa actitud me gusta, veremos que tanto serás capaza de resistir estando a mi lado.

Y así fue como empezaron a salir juntos, salieron durante 6 meses en los cuales Beck era su sombra, no la dejaba sola, y Jade ya se había acostumbrado a él, hasta que un día a una torpe chica se le ocurrió coquetear con Beck, al parecer la chica no estaba informada que Beck estaba saliendo con Jade.

Jade se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba coqueteando con Beck, y llego en un momento algo comprometedor, la chica lo estaba abrazando, él no correspondía el abrazo y le decía que se quitará, la chica se preguntó si tenía novia, y él dijo que no, y era verdad, Jade y Beck no eran novios, solo estaban saliendo juntos, entonces le dijo que no había problema, y Jade entro al salón, Beck se espantó al verla y ver que la chica aun no lo soltaba, Jade se acercó diligentemente a la chica, la tomo por el pelo y la aventó al piso. Jade tomo del brazo a Beck y lo saco del salón, fueron al salón de música.

-¿Qué te pasa Jade, estas bien?

-No me pasa nada.

-Entonces porque te pones así

-Por nada Beck, si quieres seguir coqueteando con esa chica, adelante yo no te detendré.

-Estás celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-Claro que sí, Jade yo ya te había dicho que estoy completamente enamorado de ti

-¿Entonces porque estabas coqueteando con otra?

-Vez que si estas celosa

-Que no lo estoy.

-Mira, si no quieres que otras chicas coqueteen conmigo, entones sé mi novia.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que seas mi novia, así ya ninguna otra chica se me acercará porque seré tuyo, entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

-¿No se te acercará ninguna otra y tú no andarás de coqueto con ninguna otra?

-Así es, seré completamente tuyo y tú serás mía.

-Está bien, acepto ser tu novia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Beck recordaba lo complicado que fue, el sabia que incluso ahora, que ya no demostraba todo lo que demostraba al principio, cada día a su lado era su recompensa por todo lo que paso para poder conseguirla, para que ella pudiera ser suya, y ahora él la había abandonado, por un simple enojo, si él ya sabía cómo era ella, no debió haber permitido que aquella chica se sentara en sus piernas, pero bueno, ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperaría un tiempo más y regresaría directo a los brazos de Jade, él sabía que ella lo aceptaría de nuevo, después de todo, él le pertenecía a ella y ella le pertenecía a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo inesperado**

Jade regreso a la escuela, después de dos largas semanas de vacaciones, se encontró con un revuelo de todas las chicas de Hollywood Arts, el motivo, un chico nuevo.

Para Jade eso no tenia nada de importancia, ella tenia claro que era momento de dedicarse tiempo, así que un chico nuevo no la incomodaba.

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, Jade se sento con Tori, Cat y André, ellos estaban hablando de cosas a las que Jade no ponía atención, hasta que un pequeño grito de Cat la hizo salir de su trance.

-¿Qué te pasa Cat?- Alego Jade

-Es Leonardo- dijo Cat con una voz que parecía que se estuviera derritiendo

-¿Leonardo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Recuerda que ella no estaba Cat- Le dijo Tori a Cat algo emocionada porque también había visto a Leonardo

-¿Y quien es Leonardo?- Pregunto Jade más por curiosidad que por interés.

-Leonardo es tan guapo y caballeroso- Contesto Cat con un tono un tanto adulador.

-Vaya, que interesante- Contesto Jade con sarcasmo, mientras que André solo se reía de sus amigas por suspirar por casi cualquier chico guapo que conocían.

Hasta que lo vio, un chico alto y delgado, aunque se notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien formado, tenia el cabello negro, unos ojos que tenían un tono violáceo, además de tener el porte de un príncipe.

-Hola Señoritas- Se acercó el "príncipe" a saludar.

-Hola- dijo Cat de lo mas exagerada posible, esto irritaba a Jade pero a la vez la hacía reir, mientras Tori no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por tener tan cerca a Leonardo. Jade decidio seguir comiendo al final de cuentas, lo que hicieran sus compañeras con Leonardo era de todo menos de su interés, por lo que solo las ignoro, de la manera que solo Jade sabe hacer.

-¿Ustedes tres están en la misma clase que yo cierto?

-Si así es, si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírnosla en cualquier momento- Al parecer Tori por fin había despertado de su trance y le dijo de la manera mas normal que logro conseguir en ese momento, aunque ese comentario a Jade no el agradaba mucho debido a que "pedírnosla" sonaba a que podía pedírselo a cualquiera de las tres y ella no estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-Muchas gracias, en este momento he entendido todo, pero en caso de que requiera algo en seguida ire con ustedes- dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa de lo más principesca, al parecer en realidad podía ser un príncipe.

-Bueno me retiro señoritas solo quería saludarlas-

-Hasta luego- dijeron Cat y Tori, suspirando en cuanto Leonardo no las escuchara, Jade había terminado de comer, por lo que dejo a sus compañeras suspirando y riendo por haber hablado un poco con Leonardo, y se dirigió al salón a esperar que comenzarán las clases, escuchando música y relajándose, aún no podía olvidar por completo a Beck, y es que apenas habían pasado dos meses desde su ausencia, era obvio que no podía olvidar lo que paso en poco mas de 2 años en dos meses, pero hacía lo posible.

La clase empezó y por extraño que parezca Sikowitz decidió que era hora de dejar una tarea en parejas, y aunque todas morían de ganas por que les tocará con Leonardo, Sikowitz decidió que ese "privilegio" lo gozara Jade, que lo fulmino con la mirada obviamente, el alegato de Sikowitz era que Leonardo aún no era lo suficientemente bueno, por lo que Jade, que era excelente actuando, podría apoyarlo mucho. La tarea trataba de hacer una mini obra de 15 minutos con solo dos personajes, algo realmente sencillo, excepto por que el género, que decidio Sikowitz, era romántico, no muy bueno para los gustos de Jade que prefería el horror, pero bueno, ella estaba lo suficientemente cansada de lidiar con sus propios pensamientos acerca de Beck, como para pelear contra Sikowitz por una contrariedad.

Las parejas se reunieron para ponerse de acuerdo para su obra, Leonardo se acercó a Jade y ella solo lo vio de reojo, quejándose por que en verdad podría ser un príncipe. Se sentó a un lado de ella y le sonrío.

-Hola- dijo él cortésmente

-Hola- contesto ella con su frialdad característica

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que haremos para este proyecto?- pregunto con el suficiente entusiasmo para que Jade notará que Leonardo estaba feliz de trabajar con ella, lo que le causo una extraña sensación, no era de repudio como siempre, aunque tampoco era de mucha felicidad que digamos, Jade tenia que admitir que Leonardo era un chico demasiado guapo, si ella no estuviera aun con la contrariedad de lo que paso con Beck, ya estuviera directo a la yugular con Leonardo.

-No lo sé, se supone que es algo romántico, odio el romanticismo.- Dijo ella con un tono sombrío, con un dejo de dolor por lo que había pasado con Beck.

-Podríamos combinar el romanticismo con lo que a ti te gusta, ¿dime que es lo que te gustaría que fuera?

-Horror- Él no se sorprendió por su respuesta, después de ver como se comportaba y su vestimenta, era obvio que le encantaban esas cosas de horror.

-Bueno entonces hagamos algo tétrico sobre dos enamorados, no sé como que los persigue un asesino y uno se sacrifica para salvar al otro- La idea no le sono tan mala a Jade, solo había un inconveniente, se supone que es de dos personas, como harían para escenificar a un tercero.

-Faltaría uno, que sería la persona que nos matará- Contesto Jade.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si es un ente sobrenatural, que se apodera de alguno de nosotros y que hace que quiera matar al otro, pero en el ultimo momento recupera la conciencia y decide suicidarse para que el otro este a salvo?, suena a algo terrorífico y tiene romance.

-Poes sí suena a algo de horror, pero deberá tener mucho suspenso, y el malo deberá usar tijeras.- Jade lo dijo con un tono de emoción,

-¿Tijeras?

-Sí, amo las tijeras

-Está bien, entonces que se utilicen tijeras- Contesto Leonardo con un poco de alegría porque había conocido un gusto de la hermosa chica, él no sentía miedo de ella, al contrario, se sentía atraído por ella.

-Bueno ya tenemos la trama, ahora solo falta escribir la mini obra.- Dijo Jade con un tono aburrido, ya se le había pasado la emoción porque utilizaría tijeras en la obra.

-Bien, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- Dijo él de una manera tan normal

-Perdón- Contesto ella, con agresividad, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho hacer trabajos en casa de otras personas, muy apenas iba a casa de sus amigos (o conocidos mejor dicho) y mucho menos permitiría la entrada a un extraño a su casa.

-Esta bien, si no quieres que nos reunamos en casa de ninguno, podemos juntarnos aquí en la escuela durante nuestro tiempo libre, solo tenemos una semana para hacerlo y tenemos que ensayar también- Dijo él algo desanimado, por no poder juntarse con ella en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela.

Se pusieron de acuerdo, se verían después de clases durante toda esa semana para terminar la mini-obra, tenían que escribir el guion además de preparar algo de escenografía para que luciera tétrico.

Se reunieron al día siguiente, después de clases, no se hablaron en todo el día, pero Leonardo estaba realmente entusiasmado, él no era un hombre que le tuviera miedo a algo, le encantaba lo peligroso, aunque en realidad no se le notaba nada, ya que su físico y su caballerosidad lo denotaban mas como un tipo de príncipe que como alguien a quien le guste el peligro.

Jade aun no dejaba de pensar en Beck, se le notaba distraída mientras escribían el guion de la obra, algo que Leonardo noto, le quito la laptop a Jade en donde estaban escribiendo su obra, la cerro, la miro a los ojos y le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa Jade?

-¿Oye, porque haces eso, si no lo notaste tenemos un guion que terminar?

-Lo sé, pero estas distraída, si hay algo que te moleste puedes decírmelo- Otra vez ese tono de príncipe de cuento de hadas, algo que a Jade no le agradaba mucho, aunque en su estado, algo de comprensión le haría bien, pero aun así no confiaba lo suficiente.

-Quiero un café- Demando ella, de la nada, fue sorpresivo para Leonardo, pero entendió su indirecta, ella aun no sentía la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo que le pasaba, y claro que no confiaría en él tan pronto, tenían dos días de conocerse era lógico.

-Esta bien, te lo traeré.- Dijo él, levantándose de donde estaban para ir por el café que Jade había pedido.

Jade solo observo como se fue por su café, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ella no había aceptado nunca hacer una tarea así con nadie, no desde Beck, y las tareas que vinieron después de aceptar ser su novia eran siempre con sus amigos, por lo que no le incomodaba, pero ahora, estaba haciendo una tarea con un desconocido, justo como lo hizo cuando conoció a Beck, lo que hizo que recordara su dolor. Ella no quería que volviera a suceder lo mismo, y ahora estaba en la misma situación, claro estaba que Jade no había notado lo interesado que estaba Leonardo en ella, y aunque Jade no estaba completamente interesada, tampoco le era indiferente, lo que era completamente inesperado para ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo Sentimiento ¿o no?**

Leonardo regreso con el café que Jade le pidió, Jade estaba escribiendo el guion en la laptop y él se sentó a un lado de ella, Jade dejó de escribir, le dio la laptop a Leonardo para que leyera el guion mientras ella bebía su café, ella lo miraba con intensidad mientras él leía el guion, esperando a su aprobación, no era como que le importara, pero era su compañero en esta tarea, por lo que debía escuchar su opinión aunque fuera un poco, era algo que le había enseñado Beck, que tenía que escuchar la opinión de los demás aunque fuera solo un poco.

La verdad es que ella había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Beck, se había vuelto menos cerrada y compartía un poco más de tiempo con sus amigos, aunque ahora gracias a los cambios que hizo Beck en ella, ahora estaba sentada con un chico que conoció apenas hace un día, a las 8 de la noche haciendo una tarea, bien hecho Beck, pensaba ella.

Leonardo termino de leer el guion, estaba fantástico, y pensar que lo hizo sola en 15 minutos que fue lo que demoro en traer su café.

-Esta fantástico Jade- Dijo con una sonrisa amplia y mirándola a los ojos

Solo por dos segundos, Jade se perdió en esos ojos violáceos que tenía Leonardo, parecían dos gemas resplandeciendo. El orgullo de Jade la hizo volver en sí, solo fueron dos segundos de debilidad, los suficientes para que Leonardo se diera cuenta.

-¿Hiciste esto en tan solo 15 minutos Jade?- Le pregunto él con un dejo de asombro.

-Sí, ¿porque?, ¿no te gusto?

-Claro que me gusto, me encanto, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, hacer esto en tan solo 15 minutos.

Esas palabras le recordaron a lo que Beck le dijo él día que él la beso por primera vez, ellos también estaban haciendo una tarea y eso se lo dijo después de que la escucho cantar.

-Gracias- respondio ella con algo de pena, pero con la suficiente seguridad como para que no se notara, por desgracia su sonrojo la delataba, y era que si algo podía sonrojar a Jade un poco, eran los cumplidos con respecto a su trabajo.

-Bueno, creo que entonces terminaste por hoy, como recompensa, yo hare la escenografía, ya que tu hiciste por completo el guion.- Dijo el observándola, esperando su respuesta y listo a negarse si ella le decía que quería ayudar.

-Me parece bien- contesto ella de lo mas normal, sin ira, sin enojo, sin orgullo, solo unas palabras normales. Él quedo sorprendido, había sido fácil convencerla de que le ayudaría en algo, no era como la chica testaruda y sombria que todos le habían dicho que era.

Terminaron por ese día, ya estaba el guion y Leonardo se encargaría de la escenografía, era muy poca ya que la obra solo duraría 15 minutos, así que solo serían algunas decoraciones tétricas para darle suspenso a la mini-obra.

Los 3 días siguientes tenían que ensayar, ya que aunque fuera una obra pequeña, Leonardo aun no tenía tanta experiencia en la actuación, así que Jade lo ayudaría.

La primera escena era algo romántica, ellos tomados de la mano caminando tranquilamente, algo sencillo pero que a Leonardo no se le daba muy bien.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto una Jade molesta

-Perdón, es que aun no me acostumbro a tomarte de la mano y comienzo a temblar y no me concentro-

-Por favor, que acaso no has tomado nunca a una mujer de la mano-

-Si, lo he hecho-

-¿Entonces?

-Nunca he tomado de la mano a una mujer tan bonita como tú- Leonardo le dijo esto de una manera tan sorpresiva, algo frustrado por no poder actuar bien estando cerca de Jade, de hecho fue un comentario que se le salió de la boca, si lo estaba pensando, pero no quería decírselo porque sabía que esto la incomodaría.

Jade lo solto y volteo la mirada, Leonardo pensó que estaba enojada y de pronto Jade comenzó a reir, reía, de verdad se estaba riendo. Leonardo no lo podía creer, la estaba escuchando reir, eso calmo un poco a Leonardo. Ya estando Jade un poco mas tranquila le dijo

-Debiste haber visto tu cara toda sonrojada, jaja, es lo mas chistoso que he visto en mi vida, lo siento, no he podido contener mi risa jaja- Jade estaba al borde de las lagrimas de risa, y es que verlo nervioso y encima sonrojado, había sido de lo mas chistoso.

-Lo siento- dijo él

-Esta bien, bueno es todo por hoy, no hemos podido avanzar de la primera escena por tu culpa, mañana te veo antes de entrar a clases, esta bien

-si, esta bien, te miro antes de entrar, hasta luego.

Al dia siguiente se vieron en el estacionamiento, Jade tomo de la mano a Leonardo y él empezó a ponerse nervioso,

-Jade, ¿que haces?

-No es obvio, te estoy tomando de la mano.

-Si lo se, pero ¿porque?

-Para que se te quite la pena, ahora cállate y camina, tenemos clases.- Dijo ella en un tono demandante, era obvio que lo hacia solo para ayudarlo a mejorar en su actuación, y es que si había algo en lo que Jade fuera completamente seria, eso seria en todo lo que tenia que ver con su carrera, ella no permitiría que por una pequeña contrariedad arruinara el guion que ella escribió.

-¿Estaremos así todo el día?

-Solo hasta que se te quite la pena, además de que también se te debe quitar la pena de que te vean en público tomado de la mano conmigo, ¿o como presentaremos la obra con tu vergüenza?

-Bueno, es verdad, pero que tal si los demás comienzan a decir cosas sobre nosotros- Jade dejo de caminar y volteo a verlo, no lo solto solo lo miro.

-A mi no me importa lo que digan los demás, ¿a ti si?

-No- dijo él casi gritando – al contrario, me emociona el hecho de que me verán contigo de la mano.

-¿Te emociona?- pregunto ella con total curiosidad

-Si, no es seguido que pueda caminar de la mano con una mujer tan bonita como tu.- dijo el un tanto avergonzado y observando hacia abajo, al parecer el "príncipe" era algo timido.

-No empieces con tonterías- dijo ella apartando la mirada de él y comenzando a caminar, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por lo que Leonardo le dijo.

Y entraron a la escuela tomados de la mano, todos las estudiantes volteaban a verlos, hombres y mujeres por igual, Jade no les hacia caso, se sentía de la misma manera que cuando acepto ser la novia de Beck. Leonardo se sentía soñar, no se imagino nunca caminar tomado de la mano de Jade, y es que él ya estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no tenia duda alguna, pero por lo mismo no quería arruinarlo, él no quería hacer nada que pudiera desubicar a Jade y que ella se alejara de él.

Llegaron al salón y Jade lo solto, Leonardo no pudo evitar sentir extraño al no tener tomada la mano de Jade, cada quien se fue a su lugar, las clases pasaron normales y a la hora del almuerzo Jade volvió a tomar de la mano a Leonardo, ahora él se sentía mas tranquilo estando con Jade, habián pasado 4 días juntos, por una tarea claro, pero juntos.

Esa noche, pudieron ensayar la obra completa, ya que después del pequeño entrenamiento que le dio Jade, pudo sentirse más cómodo.

Solo tenían un día para ensayar de nuevo, pero como el día anterior les había salido tan bien, decidieron ensayar hasta la noche, además ese día, Leonardo llevaría la escenografía por lo que podrían ensayar la mini-obra completa.

Ambos estaban más relajados, sin querer Jade también se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Leonardo, no era lo mismo que cuando Beck le dijo que quería estar a su lado y que sería como su sombra, lo que ella sentía con respecto a Leonardo era tranquilidad, era guapo, tenía unos ojos encantadores, la trataba muy bien, se sonrojaba fácilmente, pero también era fuerte y decidido, lo noto durante los ensayos, porque aunque Leonardo no tenía experiencia, era muy bueno en la actuación y el semblante le cambiaba.

Al terminar de ensayar, Leonardo le compro un café a Jade, ella sonrío ante este gesto, y Leonardo no pudo evitar perderse en su sonrisa, Jade lo noto y solo miraba esos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaban, ambos se estaban mirando con una gran intensidad y de un momento a otro se besaron, ambos se besaron, fue un impulso derivado de sus miradas, justo en ese momento André iba entrando al salón y los vio, en cuanto observo lo que pasaba se fue rápidamente para que no notaran que los había visto. Cuando André estuvo lo suficientemente lejos llamó a Beck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Celos**

Cuando André estuvo lo suficientemente lejos llamo a Beck.

-Bueno- Contesto Beck

-Beck, soy yo André- Le dijo con algo de desesperación

-Tranquilo amigo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Jade-

-¿Qué le pasa a Jade? ¿Tuvo un accidente o algo? ¿Dime como esta?

-No es eso, acabo de ver a Jade, besándose con otro

-¿Qué?

-Jade se estaba besando con otro Beck- Le dijo ya mas tranquilo, pero ahora era Beck el que esta alterado

-No es cierto André, no juegues esas bromas conmigo, Jade no puede encontrar a otro en tan poco tiempo, sabes lo que tarde para que ella me hiciera caso, crees que otro tipo llegue y en poco mas de dos meses la aleje de mí, no lo creo, no hagas esas bromas- dijo Beck molesto

-Quisiera que fuera una broma Beck, pero no es así, es un chico nuevo, se inscribió en HA hace tres semanas, Jade no sabia nada por que fueron las dos semanas en las que ella no vino a la escuela, por eso no se me hizo que era algo importante decirte, pero cuando Jade regreso, Sikowitz los emparejo en una tarea y desde ahí han estado juntos, hace dos días los vi caminando de la mano, pensé que era por su tarea o algo pero al parecer están saliendo juntos.

-André por favor dime que es mentira, si este es un jueguito tuyo y de los demás no me causa nada de gracia, además lo que me platicas suena a mi historia con Jade, solo me lo dices por molestar, cierto- Contesto Beck con una voz desesperada, rogando por que solo fuera una mentira y que Jade no estuviera con otro.

-Todo esto es verdad Beck, si quieres recuperarla te recomiendo que regreses ya

-Si, en este momento estoy empacando, voy para allá.- Beck colgó y era verdad que estaba empacando, nadie lo alejaría de Jade, él sabía que en cuanto ella lo viera, Jade regresaría con él, siempre ha sido así, aun después de meses separados ella siempre volvía a sus brazos y él siempre volvía con ella, nadie podía cambiar eso.

Mientras tanto, Jade y Leonardo seguían besándose, era un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos, Leonardo porque estaba enamorado de Jade y Jade porque aun tenia en su corazón a Beck, pero la había abandonado y quería sacarlo de su corazón a como diera lugar y pensó que Leonardo podía ayudarle.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos volvieron a verse, Leonardo estaba sonrojado y Jade al ver esto solo sonrio, ahora a Jade le envolvía la culpa, se había aprovechado de Leonardo para sacar a Beck de su corazón, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque aunque Jade era ruda, cuando se trataba del amor, no lo era tanto y eso era lo que Beck le había enseñado.

-Leonardo, tengo que decirte algo.- Le dijo Jade con un tono sombrío

-Solo no me pidas que me aparte de ti- Contesto Leonardo viéndola directamente a los ojos, esperando la respuesta de Jade, la mirada de él era demasiado intensa, solo provoco que Jade se sintiera peor.

-Eso decidelo tú después de lo que te dire, si después de que hable contigo no cambias de opinión, puedes estar conmigo- Lo dijo decidida, le contaría la verdad y si aún así se quedaba entonces él sería el indicado para olvidar a Beck, que la abandono hace poco más de dos meses.

-Adelante entonces, te escucho, pero te lo advierto, después de lo que acabamos de pasar, no hay nada que me aleje de ti.- Dijo él con un tono mas seguro, dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

-Bien, entonces te lo dire, yo tuve un novio, su nombre es Beck, en este momento no se donde esta, terminamos hace poco mas de dos meses, él termino conmigo porque en un arranque de celos golpeé muy fuerte a una mujer que estaba sentada en sus piernas tocándole el cabello, la mujer ya estaba ebria, Beck le decía que se quitara, siempre ha sido caballeroso por lo que no se levanto para quitarla, pero ella no se le quito de encima por lo que fui, la tome del pelo y la azote contra el piso, tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia porque después de ese golpe la chica no reacciono, la verdad es que perdió el conocimiento por el alcohol antes que por mi golpe, pero eso Beck nunca lo supo, por que se marcho de viaje, a no se donde, quiero imaginar que fue a su país natal, Canadá, pero no estoy segura. El beso de ahora fue por un impulso, porque quiero olvidarlo, y me deje llevar pensando en que tu podías hacerlo, que tu podías hacer que olvide a Beck.- después de decirle esto, Jade se quedo observando la reacción de Leonardo, quería saber si él aceptaría quedarse a su lado, o si después de lo que le dijo se apartaría.

La reacción de Leonardo fue volverla a besar, la beso aún con más pasión, casi con posesión, Jade le correspondió el beso, esa era su respuesta, con ese beso sabía que Leonardo se quedaría a su lado y ella se lo permitiría, Jade quería que Leonardo fuera él que llenará el vacío que Beck le dejo.

-Jade, gracias por decirme esto, eso solo demuestra lo grandiosa que eres, me quedare a tu lado si tu me lo permites, quiero hacerte olvidar a tu ex novio, y que me des una oportunidad a mi, yo se que puedo ser el hombre de tu vida, solo déjame intentarlo, prometo que ninguna otra chica se sentará en mis piernas.- Eso hizo reir a Jade.

-Acepto que estes a mi lado, pero no quiero que seamos novios aún, creo que aun no estoy lista, pero quiero intentarlo poco a poco.

-Claro, esta bien, no te presionare, pero estare contigo y hare que olvides a ese tal Beck, como se atreve a abandonar a una mujer tan espectacular como tu.

-Dejemos de hablar de él y ya vámonos, mañana tenemos que presentar la obra y tenemos que descansar.

Beck ya se encontraba en un avión de regreso, iba tan enojado consigo mismo, fue una locura dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

-*Eres un tonto Beck Oliver, como te atreves a dejarla sola tanto tiempo, si sabes que es una mujer hermosa y que si alguien se le acerca y la llega a conocer un poco se enamora perdidamente, si ya conoces el encanto que tiene Jade, tu mismo fuiste testigo de ese encanto, y aun estas bajo su hechizo, no puedes permitir que nadie la aleje de tu lado, recuerda que le dijiste que serías su sombra de ser necesario, ella regresara a mi, ningún chico nuevo la alejara de mi*- Se dijo para si mismo, estaba siendo consumido lentamente por los celos de saber que Jade pudiera estar interesada en otro.


	6. Chapter 6

**El reencuentro (parte 1)**

Jade le había dado una oportunidad a Leonardo, no eran novios, pero era como si lo fueran, ya habían pasado la semana juntos debido a los ensayos de la mini-obra, que había sido todo un éxito por cierto, a todos les encanto lo emotivo que fue, y es que el hecho de que Jade le había dado la oportunidad a Leonardo de estar juntos, le dio motivos de destacarse aún mas y lo logro, ambos se lucieron, después en todo el día han estado juntos, tomados de la mano, platicando, se besaban ocasionalmente, pero no eran novios.

Así pasaron dos días juntos, Jade se sentía cómoda estando con él, Leonardo solo tenía ojos para ella, solo podía verla a ella, para Leonardo, Jade era su mundo ahora.

Beck llego, por fin después de 3 días de un largo y exhaustivo viaje, era el colmo que justo cuando necesitaba llegar más rápido que nunca, hubiera una tormenta que le impedían viajar durante dos días, aunque esa tormenta no era nada comparado con lo que se avecinaba.

Lo primero que hizo Beck al llegar fue bañarse y arreglarse para dirigirse a la escuela y ver a Jade, era lo único que quería, aún tenía esperanzas de que lo que André le dijo hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto.

Se fue caminando a la escuela, llegaría perfectamente bien a la hora del almuerzo y podría verla al fin.

Pero cuando llego, no le gusto nada lo que vío, ahí estaba ella, con otro, otros brazos rodeaban la cintura de su ex novia, y otro labios besaban sus labios, lo peor era que ella no lo rechazaba, al contrario, ella lo aceptaba, ella correspondía ese beso. Beck no soporto los celos y se abalanzo sobre ellos

-¡Jade!- Grito Beck, casi sin aliento, desesperado. Jade se sobresalto, no volteo a verlo, agacho la cabeza y se escondio en el pecho de Leonardo, no quería voltear, Jade comenzó a temblar, Leonardo lo noto.

-¿Qué quieres con Jade?- Grito Leonardo con un tono protector, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de ella, acercándolo a él para que se tranquilizara.

-Alejate de ella, ella es mi novia.- Dijo Beck acercándose peligrosamente, estaba completamente enfurecido, todos los alumnos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero como se trataba de Jade, decidieron no interferir.

-Ella no es tu novia, me dijo que la dejaste hace mas de dos meses, ella es libre ahora- Dijo Leonardo, orgulloso, teniéndola entre sus brazos, Leonardo sabia que ese era su ex novio, Jade no podía dejar de temblar, no tenia miedo de Beck, tenia miedo de su reacción al verlo. Ella no quería correr a los brazos de Beck y sabía que si volteaba en ese momento ella lo haría, no quería dejar a Leonardo, se sentía protegida.

-¿Y tu que eres de ella?- Pregunto Beck, ya demasiado cerca, y con un tono demasiado amenazador, Jade no recuerda haber escuchado ese tono en Beck, nunca lo escucho celoso, y ahora estaba tan molesto porque ella estaba con Leonardo. Eso alegro a Jade, pero también recordó que se había ido sin decirle nada, si bien era verdad que era su culpa que terminaran, no tenía porque haberla abandonado de esa manera, no la busco en esos dos meses que se fue, y ella no sabia donde estaba, que esperaba él que ella hiciera, que se quedará esperándolo como siempre, ese no iba a ser el caso, Beck ya no tenia ese poder sobre ella.

-Soy su amigo- Contesto Leonardo con un dejo de coraje por no poder decir que era su novia, debido a que Jade le pidió tiempo.

-Si ni siquiera eres su novio, aléjate de ella en este momento o te juro que no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte- Beck estaba al borde del colapso de ira, no podía soportar ver esa escena más tiempo. El tono de Beck no le gustaba a Jade, era un tono aun mas fuerte que el de ella cuando se ponía celosa.

-Tú tampoco lo eres, así que no me apartare de ella.- Contesto Leonardo con un tono de que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Jade tenemos que hablar- dijo Beck lo mas calmado que pudo –Jade por favor, solo déjame hablar contigo.

Jade se separó un poco de Leonardo, ella no podía esconderse por siempre en sus brazos, tenía que enfrentar a Beck, Leonardo sintió que ella se estaba separando de él y la acerco más, esto lo noto Beck que no pudo evitar mirarlo aun con más odio, Jade volteo a ver a Leonardo, la mirada de Jade le decía que la soltara, que estaría bien, Leonardo no resistió la tentación y se acerco a besar a Jade, pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo, sintió que se la arrebataron y un fuerte golpe le dio en la cara tirándolo al suelo y dejando un hilo de sangre en su boca.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar, en tu vida ella te hará caso, entiende de una vez que Jade es mía- dijo Beck, con el puño rojo de tan fuerte que lo había golpeado, tenía a Jade tomada del brazo y ella solo podía observarlo con algo de miedo, la arrastro con él y fueron caminando hasta el carro de Jade.

-Dame las llaves- le dijo Beck a Jade con un tono mas que enojado. Jade solo se quedo observándolo sin saber que hacer, estaba en shock, jamás había visto a Beck actuar así, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la fuerte y la que demandara todo, así que ahora que Beck le estaba exigiendo algo en ese tono, era algo traumatico.

-Que me des las malditas llaves- grito esta vez, Jade solo le dio las llaves. –Subete- volvió a demandar él, Jade se subió y Beck comenzó a conducir lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió a su camper, se estaciono cerca y apago el carro. Golpeo el volante y eso hizo que Jade se asustará un poco.

-Maldición Jade, ¿quién era él?- Le dijo mientras volteaba a verla, su cara ya no era de enojo, si no de frustración, acababa de hacer lo mismo que hizo Jade cuando terminaron, golpeo a un tipo porque estaba con Jade, y peor aun era que ya no eran novios, aún así esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Jade, esperaba que le dijera que no era nadie, o que era alguien para pasar el rato y solo eso.

-Jade, contéstame por favor, ¿Quién era él?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- fue lo que contesto ella, Beck abrió los ojos de par en par, en verdad le sorprendio que preguntara eso.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Jade? Regrese por ti obviamente, sé que no debí haberme ido así, pero aquí estoy Jade, regrese para estar contigo, porque te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo, ni dejare de hacerlo.- Contesto Beck con una sonrisa forzada, aún no superaba el hecho de haberla visto besando a otro, ni que ella se haya refugiado en los brazos de otro que no fuera él.

-No debiste haber regresado Beck, yo ya estoy bien, sin ti, tú te fuiste más de dos meses, no supe nada de ti, durante dos meses te busqué y no dejaste ni una sola pista de donde estarías.

-Y por eso fuiste a los brazos de otro- grito el, desesperado por que aun no le contestaba quien era el y porque la estaba besando. -Tranquila, ya regrese, entiendo que en esos dos meses te hayas sentido sola, pero ya estoy contigo, ya no lo necesitas a él, me tienes a mi.

-No es tan fácil Beck- contesto ella al borde de las lagrimas, si alguien había visto llorar a Jade, era Beck, asi que ella ya no sentía la necesidad de contenerse de su ex novio, Beck al verla llorar, se acerco para abrazarla, pero ella se alejo.

-¿Qué haces Jade?, por que te alejas, soy yo Beck, vamos Jade, perdóname por haberme ido asi, no volverá a suceder te lo prometo.- dijo Beck con algo de demencia, su mente no podía superar aun que alguien mas se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su Jade. Lo único que el quería en ese momento, es que sucediera lo de siempre, que Jade lo aceptara de nuevo.

-No Beck, no es tan fácil ahora, con Leonardo…

-Leonardo, asi se llama ese tipo, déjame decirte Jade, que si tu puedes ser ruda, yo también, no pienso perderte por ese tal Leonardo

-Basta Beck, no puedes llegar de la nada y decirme que no me vas a perder, cuando tu me dejaste hace dos meses, yo no pienso regresar contigo asi de fácil, es mas no se si quiero regresar contigo, Beck lo que nosotros tenemos es algo toxico, no podemos estar rompiendo y regresando a cado rato, tu mismo te cansaste de esto hace tiempo porque solo discutíamos, si tu quieres puedes conseguirte a cualquier chica, por que no vas con alguna y me dejas en paz a mi- dijo Jade, llorando, ya no lo ocultaba, estaba dolida por lo que había hecho Beck, y por como se había puesto cuando la vio con Leonardo, era injusto que pensara que en cuanto el regresara, ella estaría de nuevo a su disposición.

-Jade, esos problemas ya los solucionamos, por favor, solo vuelve conmigo ¿si?- Dijo Beck suplicando, casi rogando que Jade le dijera que si y regresara con el, el tiempo en Canada le había hecho darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, y que aunque después de que le dijera que aceptaba ser su novia, el se había hecho mas distante con ella y habían tenido muchos problemas, Beck la seguía amando, el estaba completamente enamorado de ella, verla con otro había sido mas que una prueba de que el amaba a Jade, de ser necesario seria tan protector y celoso como lo era ella, pero la quería de vuelta.

-No Beck- contesto ella, aun llorando, pero decidida o no volver a el asi como asi, ella aun lo amaba, pero no podía negar que sentía algo por Leonardo, no volveria con Beck.

-Beck, debes entender, que me dejaras tanto tiempo me lastimo de sobremanera, encontré a Leonardo o el me encontró a mi, no lo se, pero en verdad no quiero regresar contigo, dame tiempo de pensar las cosas Beck, por favor- ahora era ella la que le suplicaba que le diera tiempo, ella no quería volver con Beck, al menos no tan fácil, si su destino era estar juntos entonces lo estarían pero de una mejor manera.

-Jade, por favor, no me hagas esto, solo regresemos, tu sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- en este punto Beck había perdido la cordura, ya no podía soportar estar sin Jade, y ella no quería regresar con el, pero no se rendiría, regresaría con ella a como de lugar.

-No, Beck, ahora bajate por favor, debo irme a mi casa.- Dijo ella ya cansada de los desplantes de su ex novio, solo quería irse a descansar.

-Te iras a tu casa, o te iras corriendo con Leonardo, vi como te abrazaba y te besaba, ese tonto debe entender que no le perteneces, se lo hare entender a la mala Jade, de ser necesario, asi que por favor regresa conmigo, yo te hare feliz.- Era la primera vez que Beck le decía algo asi a Jade, desde que Jade acepto ser su novia, Beck había cambiado mucho, había olvidado lo mucho que le costo conseguirla y ahora la sentía segura, Jade se sentía extraña viendo actuar a Beck de esa manera, el nunca actuaba asì, ni siquiera cuando ella coqueteo con su amigo Alce, y estaban en la misma situación, ellos ya habían terminado, ¿porque ahora era diferente?

-Lo que haga después de irme de aquí no te importa Beck, ahora baja de mi carro y deja que me vaya, ya no quiero estar aquí Beck, por favor.

-Esta bien Jade, creo que te he presionado demasiado, pero recuerda que ya estoy aquí, y hare hasta lo imposible por recuperarte, sere tu sombra de ser necesario.- Despues de decir esto, Beck se bajo del carro, no espero a que Jade se fuera y se metio a su camper, estaba completamente destrozado después de haberla visto con otro hombre, nunca se había sentido asì, el estaba seguro de que Jade le pertenecia, nunca imagino que otro hombre podía acercársele tan peligrosamente, menos sabiendo que todos los hombres le tenían miedo a Jade, el pensó que gracias a eso, el siempre tendría su corazón ya que no existía valiente que se le acercara, pero al parecer otro valiente apareció, pero no, Leonardo no le arrebataría a Jade.

Jade se fue, conduciendo lo mas rápido que pudo, fue a la escuela a buscar a Leonardo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien después del golpe que le dio Beck.


	7. Chapter 7

El reencuentro (parte 2)

Entro lo mas calmada que pudo, ya se había retocado su maquillaje para que no notaran que había llorado, estaba buscándolo y lo encontró rodeado de mujeres, sintió celos, muchos celos.

-Leonardo- grito Jade, haciéndose notar por entre todas las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor. El se alejo de todas ellas corriendo hacia Jade y abrazándola lo mas fuerte que pudo, sin lastimarla.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti- Leonardo también estaba al punto de las lagrimas, Jade pudo sentirlo, le correspondio el abrazo, ya que ella también estaba preocupada por el.

-Disculpa si te preocupe- le dijo Jade, ya tranquila por estar en los brazos de Leonardo.- tu también me preocupaste mucho, pensé que Beck te había hecho daño.- ella lo solto viéndolo con cara de preocupación.

-jaja crees que alguien como Beck puede hacerme daño, por favor, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en ti, que por un momento se me olvido que tu ex novio estaba presente.

-Tonto, debes tener mas cuidado.- Le dijo Jade con cara algo divertida.

-No puedo concentrarme en nada que no seas tu, eso ya lo debes saber.- le dijo èl soltándola un poco para poder verla.

-Mira el golpe que te dejo- al parecer Beck tenia la suficiente fuerza como para haberle dejado el labio algo roto.

-Esto no es nada, pero dime ¿que te dijo?- Le pregunto Leonardo con algo de preocupación.

-Me pidió que regresaramos- Contesto ella, sin rodeos.-Me dijo que ya estaba de regreso, que se quedaría conmigo y que solo regresaramos, como siempre lo hacíamos.

Esto hizo que Leonardo se aferrara a ella, de una manera tan protectora, Jade sentía que en los brazos de Leonardo ya nada la lastimaría, que con el podía estar tranquila, todo lo contrario a la inseguridad que le hacia sentir Beck.

-Tranquilo, lo rechace.- Leonardo al escuchar esto, la beso, era un beso desesperado, que se fue convirtiendo en alivio.

-Gracias Jade, muchas gracias- Dijo el mientras la mantenía abrazada.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, aun no me siento lista para volver a tener una relación Leonardo.- Le dijo con un dejo de tristeza, por que ella se sentía impotente al no poder corresponderle como a el le gustaría, pero también sabia que era mejor no mentirle con respecto a como se sentía y que supiera toda la verdad.

-Leonardo, desde mañana Beck estará viniendo a la escuela, me advirtió que me alejara de ti, no le tengo miedo, soy quien mejor lo conoce, pero que te golpeara hoy, fue realmente extraño, el nunca hace algo asi, es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse celoso, no te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de mi, ni que dejes de comportarte como lo has hecho hasta ahora, solo quiero evitar los problemas ok, además tu compañía me hace mucho bien.

-Tranquila Jade, no soy alguien tan débil, y ya te lo dije, alguien como Beck no me hara daño, solo me tomo por sorpresa, pero no buscare pelea, solo te lo digo de una vez, si el busca pelea, la va a tener. Yo no pienso darme por vencido contigo Jade, solo por que tu ex novio haya regresado- Leonardo le dijo todo esto mientras la abrazaba.

Tori, Andre, Cat y Robbie vieron toda la escena, desde que llego Beck y golpeo a Leonardo, hasta ahora que regreso Jade y estaba abrazada a Leonardo, decidieron ir a ver a Beck, ya que Jade estaba en buenas manos, pero querían saber como se encontraba su amigo después de la escena que vio, todos ya sabían, de boca de Andre, que Beck se había ido para darle espacio a Jade de pensar las cosas, pero pensaban que se le había pasado la mano, se lo estuvieron diciendo en repetidas ocasiones, irse mas de dos meses sin decirle nada, ni hablarle ni nada era demasiado inclusive para Jade, pero Beck se sentía seguro de Jade, entonces que ahora la encontrara con Leonardo, era un golpe al ego de Beck, la verdad es que tampoco ellos sospecharon que existiera otro valiente decidido a acercársele, ya que si bien Jade era muy bonita, daba mucho miedo a los hombres. De todas maneras sabían que Beck se lo merecia, no debio de pensar que tenia tan segura a Jade, pero bueno, habría que escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

Llegaron al camper, Beck abrió y los dejo pasar, tenia los ojos rojos, síntoma de que había estado llorando.

-¿Cómo estas Beck?- pregunto Tori para romper el silencio.

-No muy bien- contesto el canadiense.

-Te dijimos muchas veces que dejarla sola mucho tiempo no era bueno- Le dijo Andre con tono de regaño.

-No pensé que otro pudiera acercársele, o acaso ustedes pensaron en que habría otro "valiente"- dijo el con tono cansado, ya que eso era lo que se había repetido desde que Jade se fue de ahí.

-La verdad es que nadie pensó que existiera otro valiente, pero ahora que sabes que existe ¿que es lo que haras?- pregunto Robbie, algo curioso, ya que tampoco había visto a su amigo de ese manera.

-¿Cómo me preguntan eso?, ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Voy a pelear por Jade, no voy a permitir que llegue un extraño con pinta de príncipe y me aleje de Jade- lo dijo con un tono alto, posesivo, aun presumiendo que Jade regresaría con el.

-Y crees que Jade regrese contigo, yo la veo feliz con Leonardo- dijo Cat, con su voz chillona, pero no fue buena idea ya que en cuanto escucho lo ultimo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Dime Cat, como que la vez feliz con Leonardo, dime ¿la vez mas feliz que cuando estaba conmigo?- le dijo a el en un tono sarcástico imitando la voz de Cat

-Mmm… poes déjame pensar, los pocos días que han estado juntos, Jade sonríe mas, ya no me dice cosas malas y siempre esta con el, el le compra café y le dice que es muy bonita…

Cat seguía diciendo mil cosas mas, pero Beck solo se quedo en la frase "los pocos días que han estado juntos", en pocos días Leonardo había conseguido lo que a el le tomo meses, en pocos días Leonardo había conseguido desplazarlo de la mente de Jade, esperaba que no de su corazón, sabia que aun estaba a tiempo, que probablemente Jade solo lo hacia como venganza por haberse ido, de seguro era eso, por eso Jade le dijo que aun no regresaría con el, iban a regresar, de eso estaba seguro Beck, si Jade quería que probara una cucharada de su propia medicina por todas las veces que Jade estuvo celosa por las chicas que se le acercaban, lo estaba consiguiendo, Beck no podía estar mas celoso e inseguro de lo que estaba ahora.

-Beck, escuchaste todo lo que dije- pregunto Cat algo inocente, Beck estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Dijiste que han pasado pocos días juntos Cat?- dijo Beck con algo de curiosidad

-Si, haber estuvieron juntos durante el proyecto de la mini obra, que fueron 5 dias y dos días mas antes de que llegaras, por lo que han pasado 7 dias juntos- dijo Cat orgullosa de saber contar.

Beck se hecho a reir, reia como demente, de una manera completamente perdida.

-Siete días, ese maldito ha conseguido lo que yo tarde 6 meses en 7 dìas, eso no es posible, probablemente todo esto sea un truco de Jade, le debio haber pagado a ese tal Leonardo para que al verla ustedes con otro me llamaran, yo regresara y entonces me lo pondría difícil y al final regresaría conmigo- dijo esto completamente perdido de la realidad.

-Beck, no es asi- Le dijo Tori- Leonardo entro durante las semanas que Jade no fue a la escuela, ellos no se conocían.

-Pero claro todo es un truco de Jade, pero si quiere jugar, entonces juguemos, ya logro enloquecerme de celos y si quiere que vuelva a ser como cuando la conoci, asi será, sere su sombra de nuevo, estare cerca de ella y la volveré a enamorar- dijo Beck decidido.

-Beck no creo que esa sea una buena idea- le dijo Andre algo preocupado

-Pero claro que lo es, ya funciono una vez, volverá a funcionar- dijo Beck aun decidido y con demencia.

-Se te olvida que ahora tiene a Leonardo y que si quieres estar cerca de ella, el también estará cerca- Le dijo Robbie preocupado también

-Que ese tonto este cerca o no, no importa, mientras yo este con ella estoy seguro de que el no se acercara, además si no estoy cerca de ella, entonces el estará con Jade y eso si no lo permitiré, no voy a permitir que le vuelva a poner una mano encima a mi Jade.- lo dijo con una completa seguridad y posesión, estaba que moria de celos, todos lo notaron, pero las decisiones que estaba tomando Beck eran dementes.

-Mira Beck, nosotros no podemos denerte, la única que lo puede hacer es Jade, y créelo que lo hara, si haces algo que a ella no le parece ya sabes como te ira, asi que por favor reconsidera lo que acabas de decir y piensa si esa es la mejor manera de recuperarla- Andre trato de hacer que su amigo recuperara la cordura, ya que el sabia que equivocarse con Jade no era bueno.

-Miren chicos, de todos los que estamos presentes, yo soy quien conoce mas a Jade, he estado con ella mas de 2 años, si creen que un tipo en 7 dìas me la podrá quitar, están muy equivocados, se que me equivoque con ella al dejarla sola dos meses, pero ya volvi, la voy a recuperar, a como de lugar.

Sus amigos se miraron entre si, con una mirada de que Beck había perdido la cabeza, pero al final de cuentas si Beck estaba decidido a recuperar a Jade, ellos no podrían detenerlo.

Mientras tanto Leonardo no quería soltar a Jade, la verdad es que aunque Jade se sentía protegida en los brazos de el, ella quería ir a su casa a descansar y pensar en lo que había pasado ese dia.

-Leonardo debo irme- Le dijo ella apartándose de el.

-No iras con el ¿Cierto?- Le dijo el con celos en la voz

-No, quiero ir a mi casa a descansar, hoy pasaron muchas cosas, solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir.- Le dijo ella tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Leonardo corrió a alcanzarla y la beso por ultima vez, ese dia al menos, esto tomo por sorpresa a Jade, pero correspondio el beso con cariño.

Jade se fue en su auto directo a su casa, lo que no podria creer era quien estaba esperándola, bueno en realidad no es que no lo creyera, solo que se le hizo exagerado el hecho de que estuviera Beck esperándola fuera de su casa.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- Le dijo Beck en un tono calmado, en el tono que siempre había utilizado con ella.

-No pensé que estuvieras esperándome, creo haberte dicho que necesitaba tiempo- Le dijo ella en el mismo tono que siempre le hablaba cuando peleaban, no es que buscara pelea, solo que no tenia ganas de hablar con el de cosas mas profundas

-Necesito saber, ¿Dónde estabas?- Le dijo el frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia ella que estaba recargada en su carro, se acerco lentamente mientras la observaba, por Dios que Beck conocía todos y cada uno de los gestos de Jade, Beck sabia que había estado con Leonardo, lo sentía, ella esquivaba la mirada de el y esto solo lo hacia cuando le ocultaba cosas.

-Estuviste con Leonardo cierto- Le dijo el, acomodándose a un lado de ella, recargados en el carro, Beck estaba pegado a ella, pero Jade ya estaba tan acostumbrada a Beck, que eso no le incomodaba, no mientras no se pusiera como en esa tarde.

-Si, estaba con Leonardo- Le dijo Jade mientras volteaba a verlo, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Beck.

-Lo supuse, solo respóndeme dos cosas mas- El también la estaba viendo, de una manera intensa, como solo el sabia admirarla, esa mirada que a Jade derretia, como lo haría con cualquier otra chica, esa mirada tan fuerte que hacia que hasta la indomable Jade West se convirtiera en la mas indefensa, y es que Beck lo sabia, el sabia como doblegarla con la mirada.

-Claro, dime- Tan sumisa como siempre cuando Beck la miraba asi, por desgracia el poder de su mirada aun no desaparecia en ella, después de dos años cayendo ante ella, era obvio que no podía superarlo en dos meses.

-¿Sientes algo por Leonardo?- Le pregunto con gesto de dolor, y es que en solo pensar que Jade pudiera decirle que sentía algo por otro hombre que no fuera el, lo hacia sentirse de la peor manera, pero tenia que saber, si ese maldito había logrado crear sentimientos en Jade, entonces recuperarla seria mas difícil, pero eso no significaba que fuera imposible. Beck estaba decidido a recuperarla a como diera lugar.

-Si, siento algo por Leonardo- Le contesto Jade, mirándolo con seguridad, con confianza de lo que le había dicho era cierto, que en verdad ella sentía algo por Leonardo.

-Bien, gracias por decirme la verdad, ahora la otra cosa que quería preguntarte es si ¿aun sientes algo por mi?- La miro expectante, esperando su respuesta, el sabia que era un si, aun notaba como se ponía algo nerviosa por su compañía, pero quería escucharlo, necesitaba escuchar de su voz que ella aun sentía algo por el, y si era verdad entonces no seria tan difícil regresar con ella y si ella decía que no, vaya que seria difícil, pero el lo conseguiría a toda costa.

-Si, Beck aun siento algo por ti, no te lo puedo negar, pero no es tan intenso como antes, creo que Leonardo llego en buen momento y estoy dispuesta a utilizarlo para sacarte de mi vida.

-¿El sabe que lo estas utilizando para eso?

-Si lo sabe, yo se lo dije antes de iniciar nuestra relación, y el estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme y quedarse a mi lado.

-¿Su relación? No me digas que ya son novios- Beck tenia una cara de preocupación realmente sorprendente, escuchar de boca de Jade que tenia una relación con Leonardo no le hacia bien a su mente.

-No, pero es una relación mas que de una amistad, ya que aun no estoy lista para tener de nuevo una relación seria y el lo ha entendido demasiado bien, y quiero que tu hagas lo mismo.

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero no por eso te dejare a merced de otro, escucha Jade, empezare desde cero, te volveré a conquistar, recuerda que ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber como conquistarte y lo hare Jade- lo dijo en tono de despedida quitándose del carro y poniéndose frente a Jade, en un rápido movimiento la tomo del brazo, la jalo para tomarla de la cintura y la beso, fue un beso sorpresivo pero lleno de sentimientos, Jade correspondio el beso, le ganaron el deseo de besarlo después de no haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba consiente de que aun estaba enamorada de el, pero también sabia que no podía ignorar lo que sentía por Leonardo, ya que se había ganado un espacio en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos y quería darle una oportunidad, Leonardo era para ella alguien muy especial, era atento con ella, no le tenia miedo y tenia unos ojos que le encantaban, era una oportunidad de olvidarse de Beck de una vez por todas, y que su amor toxico terminara.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Beck la abrazo, Jade solo se dejo abrazar.

-Te recuperare a como de lugar, yo sin ti soy nada y realmente te necesito de vuelta.

Beck la solto, la miro a los ojos y le dio otro beso, esta vez cargado de amor, era un beso tierno y a la vez suplicante de que lo perdonara, pero el sabia que eso no sucedería esa noche.

Se dejaron de besar, Beck le dio una ultima mirada y se despidió de ella.

-A partir de mañana Jade, ya no sere el mismo, sere aun mas protector y celoso de lo que era, prometo hacerte regresar, se que no estas feliz con el yo de ahora, pero en serio cambiare por nuestra felicidad, se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y te lo demostrare.

Beck se fue, dejándola recarga en su auto, Jade solo vio como se iba y se metio a su casa.

Jade entro a su habitación, se metio a bañar y se dispuso a dormir, antes de eso vio que tenia un mensaje en su celular, era de Leonardo, decía lo siguiente:

"Probablemente ya estes dormida, la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, se que fue un dia difícil por eso no he ido a buscarte, me hubiera gustado darte un beso de buenas noches, espero que descanses y recuerda que mañana yo estare a tu lado pase lo que pase y te aseguro que te ayudare a deshacerte de ese amor toxico que tienes, hare que te enamores de mi perdidamente y cuando eso pase te hare la mujer mas feliz, yo en estos momentos soy el hombre mas feliz por saber que puedo tener una oportunidad para tener algo con alguien como tu. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y siempre lo hare. Descansa. Bye"

Despues de leer ese mensaje, Jade no pudo evitar sonreir, aunque después pensó que fue mejor que no hubiera venido ya que se hubiera encontrado con Beck y eso seria un grave problema. Ella sabia que desde mañana seria un problema tenerlos a ambos en la escuela, ya que Leonardo no se separaba de ella y ahora que Beck regreso le dijo que no se separaría de ella, aunque no creo que ambos quieran estar en el mismo lugar, pero probablemente si se confronten de vez en cuando por tener su atencion.

Decidio dejar de pensar en ello y dormir, era lo mejor por ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

**La guerra comienza**

Al dia siguiente Jade salio tranquilamente de su casa con toda la actitud de ignorar a Beck y Leonardo si se ponían fastidiosos, asi que se dirigio a la escuela y lo que se encontró fue a Beck y a Leonardo esperando pacientemente por ella, ambos estaban en el estacionamiento y en cuanto vieron el carro de Jade llegar se acercaron a verla, pero se percataron inmediatamente que el otro también se acercaba a ella, ambos se detuvieron, se miraban con un odio realmente sorprendente, Jade lo noto y como estaban distraídos viéndose, ella paso desapercibido dirigiéndose a la escuela, en el pasillo se encontró con sus amigos, o compañeros, Cat y Andre, quienes inmediatamente la saludaron.

-Hola Jade- dijo Cat con una gran sonrisa y una jirafa entre sus manos, a lo que Jade pensó que era completamente normal.

-Hey Jade- Saludo Andre con su característico tono feliz.

-Hola- se limito a decir Jade.

-Oye Jade, parece que tienes guardaespaldas- Le dijo Andre volteando a ver a Beck y Leonardo.

-Al parecer asi es- Contesto Jade algo molesta por las escenas que estaban pasando los chicos.

Leonardo estaba cerca del casillero de Jade, mientras que Beck estaba cerca de las escaleras, esta guerra seria de ver quien conoce mejor a Jade, ya que cada uno se había colocado cerca del lugar donde pensaron que Jade iria después, pero ambos fallaron, Jade decidio tomar el pasillo que esta después del casillero de Tori, asi evitando encontrarse con alguno de los dos.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba, se sentía un ambiente pesado en la clase, Leonardo y Beck no paraban de ver a Jade y ocasionalmente volteaban a verse mutuamente para dedicarse odio solamente ya que a ninguno les gustaba que el otro viera a Jade.

Jade solo los ignoraba, no volteaba a ver a ninguno de los dos, solo se concentraba en su pelo y en la clase.

La hora del almuerzo llego, y Leonardo dio el primer paso, al pararse inmediatamente sonara la campana para salir y casi corriendo hacia Jade.

-Hola Jade.- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Leonardo- Le contesto ella no pudiendo evitar ver los ojos violáceos de Leonardo

Beck solo estaba atento a esta escena, esperando que Leonardo se equivocara y corriendo inmediatamente hacia Jade.

-Vamos a almorzar juntos ¿si?- Le dijo Leonardo a Jade con una cara casi suplicante de que le dijera que si, Beck estaba expectante a su respuesta, esperaba que dijera que no para que el pudiera invitarla.

-Si esta bien- Le contesto Jade, levantándose y tomando su bolso, Beck solo los vio salir. Maldicion Leonardo le había ganado una batalla pero no ganara la guerra, después de eso, Beck decidio ir a comer con sus amigos, asi podria observar a Jade en todo momento y si Leonardo se atrevia a propasarse con ella, el no se detendría en ponerle un alto.

Beck se sento con sus amigos, a unas 3 mesas de donde estaban Leonardo y Jade, observándolos intensamente.

-Oye, vas a incomodarlos con tu mirada- Le dijo Tori a Beck

-Eso es lo que quiero, si Leonardo se incomoda dejara a Jade- Le dijo clavando mas la mirada en ellos.

Mientras tanto Leonardo conversaba con Jade

-Ese tal Beck no deja de observarnos- Le dijo Leonardo a Jade

-Lo esta haciendo a propósito, el piensa que si te incomoda me dejaras- Le dijo Jade mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo

-Eso no va a pasar- Contesto Leonardo mientras bebia una soda.

-Quieres hacer algo divertido- Le dijo Jade, la verdad es que ella no resistia la tentación de ver a su ex novio celoso y es que desde que ella accedió, el había cambiado mucho, ya no la celaba como antes y parecía haber perdido el interés en ella, por lo que era divertido ver como se comportaba ahora.

-Claro, dime que hay que hacer- Le dijo Leonardo algo curioso.

-Es sencillo, solo tienes que darme de tu almuerzo en la boca, pero debe parecer espontaneo- Le dijo ella susurrando para que nadie escuchara que lo estaban planeando.

-Esta bien, ¿puedo hacer algo mas arriesgado?- Le dijo con un tono picaro

-Jaja, esta bien, pero solo es por molestarlo ok, y no pienses que me interesa lo que el haga, solo que quiero que sepa que no porque nos este observando nos vamos a sentir incomodos y te alejaras de mi.

-Si lo se, creo que no eres de esas personas, además yo fui quien acepto que me utilizaras para olvidarte de el, asi que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-Nunca le permiti a Beck que me diera de comer en la boca, aunque lo intento algunas veces, por lo que ver que te permito hacer eso, será algo realmente chistoso.

-Ok, bueno aquí voy

Leonardo comenzó a servir algo de su espagueti alrededor de su tenedor, cuidando que no fuera demasiado.

-Jade, di ahh!- Le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la mesa donde estaba Beck, al escuchar esto todos voltearon, todos ya sabían lo que pasaba si alguien intentaba hacer eso con Jade, Beck lo había intentado varias veces pero jamas lo consigui, pensaron que seguro Leonardo quería morir al hacer eso. Beck estaba a la expectativa, sonrio porque sabia lo que vendría, a el le paso varias veces por lo que se reiría en cuanto ella lo rechazara diciéndole que no era una niña para que la alimentaran y aventando el cubierto lo mas lejos de ella posible. Pero eso no paso, Jade abrió la boca y dijo ahh! Para comer el espagueti que le estaba dando Leonardo. Al ver esto todos se sorprendieron, pero a Beck le dio un coraje realmente grande, porque permitia que Leonardo le diera de comer en la boca y a el no, que poder tenia Leonardo sobre Jade para conseguir eso, Beck estaba celoso, demasiado celoso.

-Maldicion- grito Beck, demasiado fuerte para que Jade lo escuchara, Jade al oírlo solo atino a sonreir, Leonardo también lo había escuchado y sabia que el plan de Jade había funcionado.

Beck pensó que ahora era su turno, debía demostrarle a Leonardo que el conocía mucho mejor a Jade, asì que preparo su próximo movimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**El primer movimiento de Beck**

Beck fue al salón de vestuario, se cambio y fue directo a ver a Jade.

-Hola Jade- Le hablo Beck, con una vestimenta que sabia que Jade no podía ignorar, él solo se vestía así cuando quería que Jade le pusiera atención, ese gesto ella lo sabía por lo que al verlo no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?- Le cuestiono ella, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, y es que aunque fueran ex novios Jade admitía que Beck era demasiado guapo y que se vistiera como el personaje masculino que a ella le gustaba mas de la película "Tijereteando" solo hacía imposible que Jade dejara de verlo.

El traje consistía en una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo, un tipo corbatín negro, un saco negro acompañado de un pañuelo rojo, los pantalones eran negros a rayas, unos elegantísimos zapatos negros y para complementar el atuendo un bastón negro que Beck sabía utilizar con porte. Este atuendo hacia mucho que no lo utilizaba, él se lo ponía solo en ocasiones especiales para sorprender a Jade, y en este caso era importante que ella le pusiera atención a él y no a Leonardo, por lo que tenía que utilizar todo su armamento.

-Quería sorprenderte- Le dijo Beck con una sonrisa seductora y acercándose a ella.

-Poes lo has conseguido, hacia mucho que no te miraba con ese atuendo- Le dijo ella viéndolo de pies a cabeza y es que a Beck le quedaba maravilloso ese atuendo que Jade sabia que solo se ponía para complacerla ya que no era su estilo, Beck sabia que su movimiento había funcionado y que ahora Jade aceptaría cualquier cosa que le dijera mientras estuviera vestido asi.

-Bueno Jade, que tal si te invito a comer- Le dijo arrinconándola en los casilleros con un brazo y utilizando el otro para acariciar su pelo, Beck estaba peligrosamente cerca de Jade y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, Jade sabia que si lo miraba volveria a caer en sus encantos y ella no quería eso.

-Beck, no creo que sea buena idea- Le dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba demasiado nerviosa, se había desacostumbrado a su acercamiento de esa manera y vestido asi era mucho peor, Beck ya sabia el sentimiento que le causaba a Jade cuando usaba esa ropa, era la obsesión de Jade, eso siempre lo ha sabido, por eso se arriesgo haciendo ese movimiento.

-Si te digo que si ¿me dejaras en paz?- Le dijo ella, con la cabeza agachada, estaba mas que nerviosa y completamente sonrojada. Ese gesto era el que le encantaba a Beck, el se había enamorado de ella por su carácter fuerte, pero en cuanto conocio su carácter tierno y romántico que solo demostraba con el, quedo completamente perdido por ella, ella se había convertido en su mundo, por eso no soportaba la idea de que alguien mas pudiera conocer ese lado de ella, por que sabia que caería en el hechizo de Jade, un mágico hechizo que hacia que perdieras la cordura solo por ella, Beck estaba en ese hechizo, y había hecho hasta lo imposible porque nadie mas cayera en el, ya que si alguien lo hacia ya no habría escapatoria, el mismo sabe que después de Jade no hay nada.

-Mmm… si te refieres a que dejare de acosarte, entonces no, pero si te refieres a que dejare de acercarme a ti, a solas, con este atuendo, entonces tal vez si- Le dijo susurrándole al oído, Jade se había descuidado demasiado y había permitido a Beck que llegara un paso mas aya en la escuela, ella no quería que sucediera eso ya que todo el mundo la había visto con Leonardo, por lo que si alguien la miraba con Beck, le dirían y ella no quería que Leonardo se alejara.

-Esta bien, acepto ir contigo a comer, ahora solo déjame ir a clases ¿quieres?- Con una voz casi suplicante y una mano sobre el pecho de Beck alejándolo, Beck sonrio, se acerco a sus labios y le dio un fugaz beso, se alejo de ella rápidamente, no quería que se arrepintiera y le dijera que siempre no, se fue caminando elegantemente utilizando el baston, Jade solo se le quedo observando mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo, suspiro de alivio, y se quedo pensativa durante un rato tratando de calmarse y esperando que nadie la hubiera visto con Beck, justo cuando pensó que las cosas no se podrían poner peor aparece Leonardo.

-Hola Jade, que te pasa, estas muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre?- Le dijo acercándose a ella para tocar su frente y comprobar su temperatura, ella no lo detuvo, solo agacho la mirada.

-Al parecer no tienes fiebre, y bien ¿que te parece si vamos a comer?- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera, con esos hermosos ojos violáceos que Jade no podía dejar de mirar. Por desgracia Jade no podía ir a comer con Leonardo debido a que Beck le acababa de pedir o mas bien la chantajeo para que saliera a comer con el.

-Lo siento Leonardo hoy no puedo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Le dijo mientras seguía observando esos ojos violáceos.

-Esta bien- Dijo algo desanimado- Entonces te invitare de una vez para comer mañana, te parece- lo dijo con una voz seductora para que Jade no pudiera negarse.

-Esta bien, mañana ire a comer contigo- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, pero Leonardo cambio su semblante al ver que Beck estaba cerca de las escaleras observándolos, ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo, los estaba viendo fijamente

-Espero con ansias que sea mañana, te llevara a un lugar especial- Le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura, èl sabia que Beck los estaba observando, por lo que sintió tentado a hacerlo enojar, y además aprovecharía para tener cerca a Jade.

-¿Què haces?- Le dijo ella completamente sonrojada, y empujándolo levemente con el puño

-Me dijiste que no dejara de comportarme como lo hacia hasta ahora ¿o no?- Leonardo estaba disfrutando ver la cara de enojo de Beck a lo lejos, sabia que se estaba muriendo de los celos, pero el se lo advierto, no se la dejaría fácil, es mas no se la dejaría en definitiva, Leonardo quería a Jade para el, por lo que no permitiría que regresara con Beck.

-Si lo hice, pero aun me pones nerviosa- Le dijo ella agachando la mirada, Jade no sabia que Beck los estaba observando, por lo que su reacción era completamente natural.

-Tu nerviosa, pero para nada, si gracias a ti yo perdi los nervios, si quieres te ayudo a que pierdas los tuyos- Otra vez ese tono picaro que derretia a Jade y esa mirada intensa que pronosticaban su siguiente movimiento, mismo que se vio interrumpido por Beck.

-Jade- Beck utilizo un tono normal, Leonardo solo lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Jade volteaba lentamente, la verdad es que tampoco estaba feliz de que Beck supiera que ella se sonrojaba también por el acercamiento de Leonardo, ese era un gesto de ella que solo pasaba con personas que de verdad le gustaban.

-Mande Beck- Contesto ella, con la voz baja, Leonardo aun no la soltaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a el.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Le dijo Beck con una sonrisa victoriosa, quería que Leonardo supiera que iba a salir con el. Jade solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, alejándose de Leonardo, por lo que el solo la jalo del brazo y la beso, la beso en los labios justo en frente de Beck, Beck solo abrió los ojos de par en par y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero prefirió calmarse, no quería que Jade se volviera a molestar con el.

El beso no duro mucho, pero fue el suficiente tiempo para que Beck muriera de celos.

-Nos vemos mañana, recuerda que te llevare a un lugar especial- Le dijo Leonardo separándose de ella y despidiéndose.

-Claro- fue lo único que dijo Jade y Beck la tomo del brazo, era su turno de acercarla a el, ya se había cambiado, por lo que Jade ya no estaba tan nerviosa, la acerco y le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, en tono de posesión, Leonardo aun los estaba viendo y era su turno de morir de celos, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

Leonardo había sospechado que Jade iba a salir con Beck, por su reacción y porque había escuchado a otras chicas comentar que Beck estaba coqueteando con Jade vestido de una forma extraña, no quiso preguntarle este detalle a Jade, pero que ella aceptara la invitación de Beck tenia que ver con algo fuera de lo normal, Leonardo sabia que Jade no quería regresar con Beck, asi que no había motivos para aceptar esa invitación, Leonardo estaba seguro que Beck utilizo alguna artimaña y algo tenia que ver el hecho de que estuviera vestido de forma extraña.

Beck se llevo a Jade, abrazándola por los hombros, Jade estaba demasiado nerviosa por culpa de Leonardo, que el contacto con Beck hacia que se sintiera mejor, por lo que no le opuso resistencia porque la abrazara. Beck noto que Jade estaba nerviosa por culpa de Leonardo, odiaba eso, el odiaba que ella sintiera eso por otro que no fuera el, los celos lo estaban consumiendo, estaba probando un poco de lo que Jade sentía cuando el se acercaba a otras chicas, se moria de ganas porque Jade le dijera que todo lo que había pasado con Leonardo no era nada y que ella lo amaba a el, pero eso no pasaba, ella aun estaba con Leonardo, permitia su cercanía y lo peor era que permitia sus besos.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?- pregunto Jade sin ningún tono en especial.

-Te llevare a comer sushi, hace mucho que no comemos ahí- Le comento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jade solo atino a rodar sus ojos con fastidio, un gesto común en ella, mismo gesto que Beck ya conocía, ese gesto no era de desaprobación completamente, pero tampoco era de aprobación.

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a otro lugar ya que no quieres comer sushi.

-Da igual- Lo dijo aun bajo el brazo de Beck, ya no estaba sonrojada ni nada, pero ni siquiera se había percatado de que Beck la tenia abrazada mientras salían de la escuela.

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer sushi ya que te da igual- Le dijo mientras la acercaba mas a el y le daba un tierno beso en su cabello, al parecer esto hizo que Jade raccionara acordándose de que ya no era novia de Beck y se alejo de el.

-Maldicion Beck, ¿Qué haces?

-Perdon, estaba tan comodo cerca de ti que solo me nacio hacerlo, además dejaste que Leonardo te besara en los labios y a mi me regañas por un simple beso en tu cabello, dijiste que querias tiempo, pero siempre te miro con el y no tienes inconveniente porque este cerca de ti.- Le dijo Beck con un tono molesto, Jade solo atino a quedar sorprendida por que era verdad lo que Beck decía, ella le pidió tiempo porque era lo que ella quería, pero con Leonardo lo permitia todo sin problemas, no le negaba nada de acercamientos.

-Tienes razón Beck, creo que algo me esta pasando con Leonardo, su cercanía no me incomoda.- Jade lo dijo mas para ella misma que para Beck, pero el la escucho y solo hizo que le doliera el pecho de una extraña manera, el sentía que la estaba perdiendo, Beck estaba perdiendo a Jade.

Era algo que no le gustaba nada, estaba a punto de perder la cordura de nuevo, quería abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, que dejara de jugar asi con el, si el se había pasado con haberla dejado y haber hecho que sintiera celos muchas veces que lo disculpara, que ya era demasiado castigo para el por lo que le hizo y que no volverá a sucederé, pero quería que ya regresara a sus brazos, quería volver a escuchar de sus labios de su chica un "te amo Beck", pero eso no sucedia, ya no lo podía soportar mas, pero por el bien de ambos debía contenerse, no quería hostigarla mas, el quería que ella se sintiera comoda con el como siempre, quería volver a conquistarla para que regresara a estar a su lado.

-Esta bien Jade, si mi cercanía SI te incomoda, no me acercare tanto entonces, solo quiero pedirte que no me pidas que deje de hablarte o acercarme a ti, al menos debes darme la oportunidad de conseguir otra oportunidad de estar contigo, ayer me dijiste que sentias algo por el, respeto eso, pero dijiste que también sentias algo por mi aun, asi que espero que ese "algo" que aun sientes por mi no se extinga y haga que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi, por lo pronto tengamos una comida tranquila, si gustas hagamoslo como amigos, platiquemos cosas normales que no sean de novios, pero quiero tener una linda y tranquila tarde contigo, ¿si?

-Si Beck, esta bien, vayamos a comer, vayamos en mi carro.- Jade estaba sorprendida por lo que Beck le estaba pidiendo, es verdad que ella aun sentía algo por el, pero no tenia la certeza de que era lo que sentía por Leonardo, era algo extraño, ni siquiera Beck con todo el encanto que emana y lo guapo que era se había demorado como 6 meses en conseguir algo con ella, mientras que Leonardo lo había conseguido en una semana, Jade se lo adjudicaba al hecho de que llego cuando ella estaba vulnerable por lo de su rompimiento con Beck, era lo mas lógico, si ella estaba débil cualquiera que se acercara con ese carisma que tiene Leonardo y sobre todo diciéndote que acepta todas las condiciones pero que no le pidas que se aleje de ti, era obvio que caería con el.

-Esta bien, pero yo manejo, dame las llaves- Le dijo con una sonrisa ya que Jade había aceptado de buena manera su invitación.

-Claro, toma- Le dijo ella sacando las llaves de su bolsa, lo que no sabían era que eran observados de cerca, Leonardo los estaba siguiendo en secreto, el sabia que había algo raro en el hecho de que Jade aceptara salir con Beck cuando ella misma dijo que no quería tenerlo cerca, asi que decidio investigar.

Leonardo observo como caminaban juntos charlando normalmente mientras Beck pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Jade, también cuando Beck le beso el cabello y Jade se alejo, esto hizo que se sintiera feliz ya que a el si le permitia hacer lo que quisiera, mientras que a Beck no, eso demostraba que ella en verdad no quería regresar con el, después observo como platicaron y finalmente se fueron en el carro de ella, algo que no le parecio del todo, pero no podía quejarse ya que Jade no era su novia, era algo que odiaba profundamente, pero no podía obligarla a que lo aceptara de manera inmediata, tenían poco de estar juntos, pero Leonardo sabia que era la mujer de su vida, había conocido muchas cosas de ella, visto sus gestos, e inclusive la ha visto sonrojada por sus acercamientos, cosas que lo terminaron atrapando como si de una telaraña se tratase, era el hechizo que tenia Jade West, aquel valiente que ose acercarse a ella y que sepa como hacerlo será gratificado con los hermosos gestos de esa chica, pero al pasar esto quedaras perdidamente enamorado de ella y lo crean o no, pero después de Jade no hay nada, eso era lo que pasaba con los hombres que caian en su hechizo, mismo que ella desconoce.

Los observo irse, ella le entrego las llaves, algo que no le gusto a el, ya que quería decir que aun le tenia la suficiente confianza como para que manejara su carro, Leonardo se había subido varias veces, pero nunca lo había dejado conducir, se lo pidió una vez, pero ella simplemente le dijo que no, y ya no lo volvió a intentar, pero al parecer para Beck había sido fácil conseguir que le diera las llaves.

Decidio no seguirlos mas, no quería enterarse de cosas que después lamentaría, además tenia que confiar en ella, Leonardo sabia que Jade era sincera, por lo que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Decidio ir a preparar su siguiente movimiento, no dejaría que Beck la recuperara por nada del mundo, Leonardo estaba decidido a acabar con el amor toxico que le daba Beck a Jade, quería ser el único en su vida y vaya que lo conseguiría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Acuerdo**

Jade y Beck llegaron al restaurante de sushi, para sorpresa de Jade estaban ahí los dos idiotas que una vez la acosaron a ella y a Tori, Jade decidio ignorarlos, después de todo esta vez venia con un hombre asi que probablemente serian inteligentes y no se acercarían.

-Vayamos a una mesa, no quiero ir a la barra- Le dijo Jade a Beck, caminando hacia una mesa algo apartada.

-Claro esta bien, yo te sigo.- Le dijo Beck entusiasmado porque tan siquiera externo un deseo de ella sobre esa salida, aunque no hablarían de amor o algo parecido por lo que solo la siguió.

Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron normal, hicieron su pedido y estuvieron conversando de lo que vivio Beck en Canadá, salidas con su familia y cosas asi, Jade solo escuchaba y reia de vez en cuando de las tonterías que Beck decía para hacerla reir, Beck amaba verla sonreir, mas cuando el era el culpable. No se miraban como enamorados, para las personas de alrededor parecían mas como el reencuentro de dos amigos que tenían tiempo sin verse, mas porque escuchaban la conversación de que el estuvo en Canadá.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- Al parecer los tontos no se abstuvieron de hablarle,

-Si, pero dinos donde esta tu otra amiga, porque hoy has decidido venir con un simple amigo, debiste haber traido a tu linda amiga, a si pudimos haber tenido diversión los 4 de nuevo.

-Si diversión- Dijeron los tontos complementándose.

-Solo desaparezcan- Les dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-¿De donde la conocen?- Pregunto Beck con simple curiosidad, si se ponía a la defensiva entonces no le dirían de donde la conocen y en este momento el estaba completamente intrigado a que se referían con "diversión" y con "de nuevo"

-La conocimos aquí mi amigo, pronto seras mi amigo, en cuanto este bombon diga que si a mi propuesta- Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a Jade y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Beck al ver esto se iba a levantar a quitarle a ese tipo, cuando Jade le dio un codazo en el estomago haciendo que la soltara por el dolor.

-Yo no voy a decirte que si a nada, asi que largo- Dijo Jade con una voz demandante, y se levanto de su asiento para alejarlos aun mas.

-Vayanse si valoran su vida- Les dijo Jade a modo de ultimátum para que la dejaran en paz.

-Vaya vaya, tranquila bombon, solo queríamos saludarte, si es mal momento no te preocupes, te veremos cuando traigas a tu amiga de nuevo, besos chau- y se fueron.

-Al parecer no has perdido el toque de asustar a los hombres- Le dijo Beck observando como se iban aquellos muchacho idiotas, creyeron acaso que tendrían una posibilidad con Jade, era mas fácil que su perro hablara a que Jade le hiciera caso a unos patanes como ellos.

-Si tan solo fueras asi con TODOS, esto seria mas fácil- dijo Beck, mas para si mismo, pero Jade lo escucho.

-Soy asi con todos ¿recuerdas?- Le dijo ella mientras tomaba de su refresco, la verdad es que la estaba pasando muy bien con Beck. Estaban tranquilos, platicando de cosas sencillas, no se había propasado de ninguna manera y estaba tranquila.

-Casi todos, Jade, hay otro a quien no intimidas, a parte de mi claro.- Le dijo Beck mientras terminaba su comida.

Jade no recordaba que no se comportaba asi con Leonardo, el momento agradable que estaba pasando con Beck hizo que se olvidara por un instante de Leonardo, lo cual no era bueno, ella no quería volver a caer con Beck asi de fácil, pero como hacerlo si estaba tan acostumbrada a el, ella extrañaba estos momentos en los que podían conversar tranquilamente como cuando al inicio de su relación, esta se fue deteriorando debido a los celos excesivos de ella, pero eran provocados por el, porque el nunca le ponía un alto a las mujeres que le conqueteaban, el solo esperaba a que ella apareciera para alejarlas de el y asi fue durante mucho tiempo, por eso que ahora compartieran una comida tranquila platicando de su viaje, que la hiciera reir, era maravilloso, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que le causo y le ha estado causando todo este tiempo, Beck piensa que es sencillo para ella vivir con los celos encima todo porque su novio es guapo y como es un caballero no aleja a las mujeres, porque no puede ser como Leonardo y demostrarle que ella es la única, aunque los estuviera comparando, ella recordó que hubo un tiempo en que asi era, ella era la única y el se lo demostraba, pero no sabia porque había cambiado tanto.

-Lo estas pensando demasiado Jade- Beck interrumpio sus pensamientos, ella solo atino a observarlo.

-Jade, quiero que estemos tranquilos, no quiero presionarte mas, pero en verdad si quiero recuperarte, quiero que vuelvas a sentir lo que sentiste por mi cuando por fin te conquiste, es mas aspiro a algo mejor, quiero que sientas algo aun mas fuerte que eso, ya no quiero que nuestro amor sea toxico, lo creas o no, el tiempo que estuve en Canada me di cuenta que deje de tratarte tan bien como lo hacia al principio y que me deje llevar por lo bien que me sentía cuando te ponías celosa, porque asi me demostrabas que me amabas, pero creo que no considere lo mal que te sentias con eso, y quiero recuperar lo nuestro, quiero convertirlo en algo aun mejor, quiero volver a ser el hombre de tu vida, porque yo estoy completamente que tu eres la mujer de mi vida.- Beck estaba hablando viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella sabia que el no estaba mintiendo y que de verdad el quería regresar con ella, pero ella no podía ignorar lo que sentía por Leonardo, bien podía ser derivado por el momento en el que llego el, ya que apareció en su vida cuando estaba completamente vulnerable y dolida, pero aun asi sentía algo fuerte por el.

-Beck, lo nuestro no puede volver a ser como antes, la idea es que mejoremos, si nuestro destino es estar juntos, en algún momento lo haremos, en este momento no me siento preparada para tener una relación de nuevo, hablare con Leonardo también para que deje de tratarme como su novia, ya que eso parecemos pero no lo somos, y a ti te pediré que si quieres hablarme o estar conmigo sea en plan de amistad, no quiero envolverme en una relación de nuevo, lo parezca o no creo que tu ausencia me hizo bien, pero también me hizo bien la compañía de Leonardo- Jade le contesto también mirándolo a los ojos, ella tenia esa mirada de ir en serio, esa mirada que a Beck le había regalado muchas cosas buenas era la misma que en ese momento le estaba partiendo el corazón, pero también le daba esperanzas, el quería que cuando ellos regresaran, por que estaba seguro de eso pasaría, sea de una mejor manera, y que su relación deje de ser toxica para ambos.

-Esta bien Jade, lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que lo acepto, estaremos tratándonos como amigos y hare lo posible por no incomodarte, una cosa si te digo, espero que el tampoco se te acerque demasiado, pensé que ya no era tan celoso, pero al parecer si lo soy aun, y no quiero verlo tan cerca de ti, es solo un favor quieres, se que hablaras con el, lo cual ni siquiera me gusta, pero espero que también le pidas que se comporte como tu amigo nada mas, seria injusto que a el si le permitieras estar contigo de otra manera si no quieres tener una relación seria.- La mirada de Beck estaba vez reflejaba dolor y desesperación, Jade ya le había puesto un alto a sus tonterías por lo que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo con Leonardo, ya no quería volver a ver que ese tipo con porte principesco tenga abrazada a Jade o peor aun, la bese de nuevo, eso era algo que sacaba lo peor de Beck, ahora el sabia que era demasiado celoso y entendia muy bien a Jade cuando el le hacia lo mismo.

-Mira Beck, no puedo prometerte nada, pero al final de cuentas creo que tienes razón en que no seria justo que permitiera que el siguiera tratándome como novia cuando no lo somos, aunque el ya tiene claro el hecho de que no quiero una relación por ahora, pero esta bien hablare con el, pero no lo hago por ti, tu ya no tienes derecho a sentir celos, aunque digas que me amas y quieres regresar conmigo eso no es motivo suficiente para aceptar tus escenitas de celos ok- Jade se lo dejo en claro, fue directa y sincera como siempre lo era.

-Tienes razón, si no quieres aceptar mis escenitas de celos no lo hagas, pero eso no evitara que las haga cuando considere que es necesario- La mirada que tenia Beck era aun mas seria que la de Jade, ella sabia que el no estaba jugando, conocía esa mirada con anterioridad aunque solo la había visto una vez, una vez en la que Beck también perdió la cordura por celos, aunque eso ya tenia mucho tiempo, pero tenia la misma mirada que cuando le dijo que ella no va a evitar que el haga lo que considere necesario por celos.

-Tranquila, no me pondré como aquella vez de tu estúpido ex novio, todavía no me explico como pudiste andar con alguien como el- Beck le decía con gesto de enfado pero con un tono tierno.

-Solo sucedió- Le dijo Jade mientras sonreía divertida, esa escena de celos que había hecho Beck, su primer escena de celos por cierto, había sido de lo mas tierno para Jade, era la primera vez que alguien demostraba esos sentimientos hacia ella y por eso ella se había enamorado completamente de el, ya que era diferente a todos los demas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte del pasado**

-FLASHBACK—

Beck y Jade ya eran oficialmente novios, tenían aproximadamente 8 meses de estar saliendo, y apenas hace dos meses que Jade acepto ser su novia, Beck era muy feliz teniendo a Jade, varias chicas aun se le insinuaban pero el no tenia ojos para nadie que no fuera Jade, ella estaba tranquila con el, se divertían juntos y se miraban muy bien juntos, hasta que apareció el ex novio de Jade, por desgracia para Beck, el ex novio de Jade era un joven demasiado apuesto, era muy atlético y tenia el cuerpo demasiado bien formado en comparación con el cuerpo delgado de el, que en ese entonces aun era mas delgado, apareció en la escuela como si nada, estaba esperando a Jade afuera, tenia mas de dos años que había terminado con el y era porque el se había ido a estudiar a España, habían terminado bien la relación, por lo que eran amigos aun, sin problemas entre ellos. Beck obviamente no sabia esto.

Todas las chicas como es costumbre en HA estaban super chifladas de ver a un tipo guapo, alto, fornido, cabello negro, ojos grande de un hermoso color verde aceitunado, una sonrisa perfecta, un carro deportivo y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y negras esperando en el estacionamiento a una chica, chica que por si fuera poco ya tenia novio.

Jade y Beck salían a la cafetería que estaba justo a un lado del estacionamiento, cuando el chico vio a Jade grito su nombre lo mas fuerte que pudo:

-¡JADEEE!- corrió hacia donde estaba ella, al verlo solto la mano de Beck y corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazo, ambos se abrazaron y Beck solo se quedo observando, era la primera vez que veía a Jade sonreírle a otro chico que no fuera el, ni abrazar a otro chico que no fuera el, lo pero de todo es que no era cualquier chico, parecía un chico de revista o algo por el estilo, además le traía rosas, Beck no le había regalado rosas porque pensó que no le gustaban, como que no iba con su gusto, pero ese chico le trajo un ramo de rosas, y ella lo acepto con tanta facilidad, quien demonios era ese chico, porque ella lo trataba asi, por que lo abrazaba y porque le sonreía, odiaba ver a Jade tan feliz en brazos de otro chico que no fuera el.

-Hola Jason, tanto tiempo sin verte, gracias por las rosas, aun recuerdas mis gustos- sonreía Jade al chico de ojos verdes.

-Pero claro, será algo que nunca se me olvidara- Le decía Jason mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas, hasta la sonrisa de ese maldito parecía de comercial de pasta de dientes.

-Y bien como te ha ido en España, a primero deja presentarte a alguien- Le dijo Jade, tomo de la mano al tipo, cosa que a Beck no le agrado nada y se dirigio hacia donde estaba el parado esperándola.

-Beck, el es Jason, un amigo mio- Jade le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Soy su ex novio- dijo Jason con voz autoritaria, al escuchar esto Beck tomo del brazo a Jade y la jalo hacia el, tomándola por la cintura, Jade solo se dejo conducir por su novio y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Yo soy su novio- Le dijo Beck con un tono de voz parecido al de Jason quien solo fruncio el ceño, Jade solo rio divertida por la escena.

-Jason, el es Beck, mi novio- Jade estaba acariciándole el pelo a Beck, y Jason solo la observaba, con ojos de confusión.

-Woa al parecer a el no le costo tanto como a mi- Le dijo Jason a Jade con tono sarcástico

Beck pensó que entonces Jade era alguien difícil de conseguir, ya que al parecer a ese tipo también le había costado mucho conseguirla.

-No empieces con eso Jason, mejor dime como te fue en tus estudios- Le dijo Jade aun aferrada a Beck y el tomándola fuertemente por la cintura con tono posesivo

-¿Qué te parece si te platico mientras tomamos algo, TU Y YO, solamente- Jason contesto mientras veía a Jade, noto que al terminar de decir esto, Beck la acerco a el con mas fuerza, Jason se estaba divirtiendo al ver la reacción del nuevo novio de Jade.

-Claro esta bien- Contesto Jade como si nada, la verdad es que eran buenos amigos ya que había terminada debido a los estudios de el y fue algo que decidieron ambos, pero estaban seguros de que ya no había nada mas entre ellos solo una amistad, aunque a Jason siempre le gustaba molestar a los tipos que trataban de acercarse a Jade, era divertido ver como se ponían de celosos ya que estaba seguro de que Jade nunca les contaba sobre el, cosa que en su momento Beck no sabia.

-Bueno, ¿a que hora sales de la escuela?, vendré por ti- Le dijo Jason con una sonrisa mas que sarcástica, Beck lo estaba odiando aun mas.

-No será necesario, te miro en mi restaurante favorito, aun lo recuerdas ¿cierto?- Jade no se había separado de su novio en ningún momento, seguía acariciando el cabello de Beck y Beck aun la sostenia por la cintura de manera celosa.

-Claro, como olvidar ese restaurante y las cosas que pasamos ahí- Jason solo sonrio de manera boba al recordar esos momentos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Beck.

-Bueno entonces te miro ahí alrededor de las 8, ¿te parece?- Le dijo Jade sin tono en especial, solo estaba platicando de manera normal.

-Claro, ahí te veo- Jason se fue, dejando a Beck mas que molesto, estaba demasiado celoso. Ambos vieron a Jason partir y Jade se aparto un poco de Beck, él la solto y solo se limito a mirarla muy enojado. Jade obviamente lo noto.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Jade con verdadera curiosidad, Beck nunca había estado celoso asi que no sabia reconocer este sentimiento en el.

-En serio me preguntas que tengo, acabas de aceptar una invitación a cenar con tu ex novio justo en frente de mi y sin consultarme nada.

-No tengo porque pedirte permiso, además ¿hubieras preferido que me hubiera ido a cenar sin que supieras que me reuniría con el?

-No, no lo hubiera preferido, pero hubiera preferido que le dijeras que no saldrías con el, o al menos que no saldrías sin mi- A Beck se le notaba que en verdad estaba molesto.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo- Le dijo Jade en tono realmente normal, Jade hacia lo que quería cuando quería, por eso Beck se había enamorado de ella, el hecho de que le dijera a su ex novio que si se verían a solas le molestaba en verdad, ella no le había contado sobre el y para Beck había dos motivos para esto, o no era nada importante lo que paso entre ellos, o era demasiado importante como para contárselo, por desgracia Beck sabia que no era la primera opción, por eso es que se sentía peor, temia que hubiera sido alguien especial para ella, alguien mas especial de lo que era el en ese momento.

-Debiste haberle dicho que no- Le dijo el, un poco relajado por lo que le contesto ella, pero aun estaba molesto.

-Beck, hace mucho tiempo que no lo miro, terminamos hace mas de dos años, y nos concemos de hace tanto tiempo y en verdad quiero platicar con el, no me importa si dijo que solo los dos, el sabe que de todas maneras si yo quiero tu iras conmigo, pero si tu no quieres ir esta bien- Le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, su tono de voz aun era normal, no estaba exaltada ni nada, solo lo veía como cuando ella tomaba una decisión, y era asi, ella iria a ver a Jason, aunque Beck no la acompañara.

-Ire contigo, no puedo permitir que estes a solas con el, si estando yo no mostro algo de respeto, no quiero imaginarme estando a solas, definitivamente ire contigo- Beck estaba decidido, no iba a dejar a su novia a solas con ese tipo.

-Esta bien no hay problema, ahora volvamos a clases- Le dijo Jade mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, salieron y fueron al restaurante favorito de Jade, mas que un restaurante era un café, también vendían comida obviamente, era algo gotico, del estilo de Jade, era muy elegante.

-Hola- dijo Jason que estaba esperando en la entrada, su tono no era de felicidad.

-Hola- le dijo Jade mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, estaba tomada de la mano de Beck, Beck solo desvio la mirada, odiaba todo tipo de acercamientos que tuviera Jade con Jason aun asi fuera solo cortesía.

Beck no contesto el saludo, solo no solto a Jade y la tenia abrazada, era obvio que dejaba en claro que ahora el era su novio y que ese tal Jason no se la iba a quitar.

-Te pedi que vinieras sola- Le dijo Jason a Jade, no le importaba que Beck estuviera ahí.

-Es mi novio, lo puedo traer si yo quiero- Le dijo Jade sonriéndole a Jason

-Me encanta cuando haces lo que quieres- Le dijo Jason a Jade con una sonrisa picara, Jade solo sonrio, era obvio que Jason estaba coqueteando con Jade y justo frente a Beck, al parecer ese tipo no tiene vergüenza.

-Puedes dejar de coqutearle a MI chica- Le dijo Beck ya lo suficientemente enojado, ya no soportaba ver como ese tipo le coqueteaba a su novia

-¿Qué la hace TU chica?, que sea TU novia no quiere decir que sea tuya, la conozco mejor que tu, te aseguro que no sabias que este era su restaurante favorito, ni que le gustaban las rosas.

-Basta Jason- Le dijo Jade, algo molesta porque estaba incomodando a Beck.

-Si es cierto, no sabia todos esos gustos de ella, pero ella esta conmigo ahora y estoy seguro que no me dejara por alguien tan patético como tu- Le contesto Beck ya fuera de toda paciencia, no permitiría que lo dejara como un tonto frente a Jade.

-A quien le dijiste patético, niño bonito, crees que ella no regresaría conmigo, la conozco mejor que tu, eso ya quedo claro, ella me extrañaba, si no fuera asi no hubiera aceptado venir conmigo, tienes idea de lo que ella siente por mi, probablemente te este utilizando para olvidarme.- Jason también estaba molesto, lo estaba no porque quisiera regresar con Jade, era porque Beck no se mostraba a la altura de Jade.

-Claro que no siente nada por ti, ella esta conmigo porque asi lo desea, o porque crees que estoy aquí, ella no quiere estar contigo a solas, porque prefiere estarlo conmigo- Beck lo dijo con toda la intención de herirlo y lo logro, el enojo de Jason era mas que notable.

Jade solo los observaba, no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos ni de Jason ni de Beck, aunque la verdad es que era divertido observar a Beck celoso y defenderla de Jason.

-Tu estas aquí por que sigues siendo un inmaduro que de seguro no ibas a permitir que se viera a solas conmigo, si estas tu aquí ahora es por tu desconfianza e inseguridad.- Jason estaba tratando a Beck como un mocoso, y es que para el lo era, Jason era 4 años mayor que Beck y Jade.

-Y tu estas aquí intentando recuperar algo que no volverá, Jade no va a dejarme por un tipo engreído como tu- Beck había puesto a Jade detrás de el y estaba muy cerca de Jason, estaban en realidad discutiendo.

-Jade estas muy equivocada de haber escogido a un niño tonto e inmaduro como nuevo novio, pensé que tenias mejores gustos- Jason le contesto mas alto para que Jade escuchara.

-Ya me cansaste engreído- Beck tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Jason y lo encaro

-Que haras niñito, te aseguro que no te atreves ni siquiera a golpearme- Jason tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, estaba seguro de que Beck no se atrevería a golpearlo, era solo un niño que se hacia pasar por maduro frente a Jade.

-No te tengo miedo Jason- Le dijo Beck con una sonrisa macabra y lo golpeo, justo en la quijada, lo tiro.

-Beck- Jade le grito a su novio, pero Beck estaba fuera de si.

-Levantate engreído, crees que eres mejor para Jade, déjame demostrarte que no es asi- Beck estaba completamente furioso, el no perdería a Jade por un tonto que decía conocerla mejor que el.

Jason se levanto limpiándose la sangre que Beck le había sacado de la boca, y se le fue encima a Beck, estaban peleando justo en frente de la cafetería, Jade solo le gritaba a ambos para que se detuvieran, pero no lo hacían, ninguno de los dos escuchaba a Jade, ella ya estaba harta asi que fue hasta su auto y se fue, dejándolos a ambos.

Despues de un rato de pelear ambos se cansaron y estaban tirados con varios golpes, Beck solo tenia unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo, nada serio en realidad, pero Jason estaba completamente golpeado, Beck lo había dejado muy mal, tenia rota la nariz, era probable que algunas costillas también, Beck no era violento pero cuando se trataba de Jade cambiaba completamente.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de que Jade ya no estaba con ellos ambos se echaron a correr como pudieron hacia su casa, Beck si podía correr, la casa de Jade estaba a aproximadamente 20 cuadras de ahí por lo que llegaría rápidamente, Jason se levanto como pudo y se dirigio a su coche, muy apenas podía caminar, como planeaba conducir, iria al hospital, el sabia que lo que acababa de pasar solo era de la incumbencia de Beck y Jade, Beck no sabia el motivo de la separación de ellos, era obvio que Jade no le había contado nada sobre el, aunque Jason siempre disfrutaba molestar a los pretendientes de Jade ya que a ella no le interesaba que lo hiciera, esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

Beck llego agitado a casa de Jade, le dolían los costados donde Jason le había golpeado, aunque el daño no era mucho en comparación a como lo dejo el. Beck decidio llamarle por teléfono antes de tocar a la puerta.

-Hola- Contesto Jade de manera normal, ignorando que Beck estaba fuera de su casa.

-Hola, Jade, ¿Dónde estas?- Beck contesto, aun agitado, pero aliviado de que le hubiera contestado.

-En mi casa, ¿por?

-Puedes salir, estoy aquí afuera

-En seguida bajo- Jade colgó, la verdad es que estaba en su cama escuchando música, ya se había bañado y se había puesto su pijama.

Cuando lo vio quedo sorprendida de los golpes que tenia.

-Por Dios Beck, mira como te dejo- Lo hizo pasar y lo sento en el sofá de su sala para curarlo.

-Si vieras como lo deje a el- Beck le contesto mientras se reia con gesto adolorido.

-¿Cómo esta Jason?- Le pregunto Jade mientras llegaba con el botiquín para limpiar las heridas de Beck.

-¿Te importa como este ese tipo?- Beck se volvió a enojar, odiaba que ella se preocupara por ese tipo

-Claro que me importa- Jade comenzó a curar las heridas de Beck, el la tomo por el brazo antes de que lo tocara, la estaba mirando intensamente.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tipo? ¿Aun sientes algo por el?- Se le notaban los celos, Beck ya no soportaba que Jade se preocupara por ese tipo.

-Beck, ese tipo me importa porque es un gran amigo mío, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, hace mas de dos años que lo nuestro termino, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos, es obvio que me preocupe por el- Jade le contesto mientras acariciaba el rostro de Beck que no estaba tan maltratado pero que tenia algunos golpes.

-No tienes porque preocuparte tanto, además yo soy tu novio, te deberías preocupar por mi primero- Dijo Beck aun sosteniendo una de las manos de Jade por la muñeca y con gesto de enojo.

-Estoy contigo en este momento, claro que me preocupe por ti, pero en este momento puedo atenderte a ti, puedo estar contigo, Beck no puedes ser tan celoso por alguien que se me acerque, y menos por un amigo cercano.

-El dijo que era tu ex novio

-Y lo es, lo nuestro fue realmente maravilloso pero ya paso, lo tengo como un buen recuerdo solamente, no quiero volver con el por muy bueno que haya sido, ahora estoy contigo y estoy mucho mejor ahora, amo estar contigo, en este momento eres quien me hace mas feliz.

Beck no pudo evitar sonreir por lo que le dijo Jade.

-Beck, no puedes ser celoso siempre- Jade le dijo de una manera tierna, como nunca se mostraba ante los demás, solo frente a Beck y eso el lo sabia.

-Jade tu no puedes detenerme a que me ponga celoso, si no quieres aceptar mis celos no lo hagas, pero no me detendrás de hacer escenas de celos cuando lo considere necesario- Beck tenia una mirada seria, estaba completamente decidido, aunque Jade no quisiera Beck seria celoso cuando fuera necesario.

Despues de ese dia, Jade solo recibió una llamada de Jason, Beck no sabe que le llamo y Jade no tiene intención de decirle, Jason le dijo que estaba en buenas manos, que Beck la había defendido como ningún otro anteriormente y que esperaba que fueran felices, regresaría a España pero en algún momento regresaría a verla.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Jade recordaba ese momento demasiado bien, era la primera vez que alguien sentía celos por ella, Jason nunca había demostrado sus celos y solo molestaba a los chicos que la pretendían solo porque si. Aunque a Jade no le gustaba la forma violenta que se puso la verdad es que verlo celoso había sido tierno en cierto modo.

-Aun no se como pudiste andar con un tipo tan engreído, además ni siquiera estaba guapo- Beck estaba haciendo gestos de desagrado, pero de manera muy tierna, a Jade le encantaban esos gestos de el, su relación había cambiado mucho, pero aun le gustaban sus gestos.

-Ya te dije que solo sucedió, nos conocíamos de hace mucho tiempo, el es 4 años mayor que yo y comenzó su carrera antes, fue mi vecino por un tiempo, pero después se mudo, aun asi nos seguíamos viendo y bueno el se me declaro, nuestra relación duro dos años, y fue muy bonita, estamos hablando de que en ese entonces tenia 15 años y el 19 por lo que era en realidad extraño pero la pasamos muy bien, significo mucho para mi ya que, conociendo mi carácter, era difícil que un chico se me acercara y el fue el primero en tener ese valor- Jade sonreía de manera nostálgica, a Beck le dolia el pecho en cierta manera, no era la misma sensación de cuando se ponía celoso, era dolor en realidad, tal vez porque el llego a pensar que el había sido el primero en la vide de Jade, el primero en ser especial, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era asi, había alguien que ya se había acercado a ella y que había sido especial, Beck no era su primer amor, eso hacia que le doliera el pecho de una manera extraña.

-Pense que había sido el primero- Dijo Beck con un tono triste, Jade solo sonrio de lado, lo miro a los ojos tiernamente y le contesto:

-Eres el primero en muchas cosas, pero si pensaste que eras mi primer amor, no es asi, Jason fue mi primer amor, pero solo lo tengo como un lindo recuerdo, después de el llegaste tu, hacia mucho que había terminado con Jason cuando tu apareciste, había olvidado lo que se siente estar enamorada, y tu llegaste a cambiar eso, pero no se en que punto de nuestra relación todo cambio y se volvió algo toxico- Al terminar de decir esto Jade, estaba agachada, en verdad no sabia en que momento su amor paso de ser tan bueno a un circulo vicioso donde el la hacia enojar, ella se enojaba, peleaban, y volvían.

-Yo tampoco lo se, pero se que es gran parte mi culpa, te descuide por lo bien que se sentía que te pusieras celosa, no considere tus sentimientos cuando me veias platicar con otras, solo pensaba en lo genial que era cuando llegabas y las alejabas, era realmente maravilloso pero yo estaba siendo egoísta por no pensar en lo que tu sentias, en serio discúlpame por eso, te prometo que cambiare.

Jade se sorprendio al escuchar la declaración de Beck, era verdad que no conocía el motivo de porque Beck disfrutaba de verla celosa, pero pensó que la relación había terminado asi a causa de sus celos sin fundamento, pero al parecer Beck los estaba provocando para ver su reacción.

-No tienes que prometerme nada, ya te dije que no me siento con la suficiente confianza de iniciar una relación, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos por hoy, estoy muy cansada- Jade se levanto y tomo su bolso, ambos salieron, Beck iba a acompañar a Jade a su casa, pero a la salida Leonardo estaba afuera recargado en el carro de Jade.

-Hola- dijo Leonardo observando a Jade

-Hola- Le dijo Jade sin un tono en especial

-Vamos te llevare a casa- Le dijo Leonardo tomándola de la mano y acercándola a el, Beck solo lo observo con celos, pero después de todo el avance que había tenido hoy con Jade no quería arruinarlo.

Jade tampoco quería hacer escandalo, además de que tenia que hablar con Leonardo acerca de cómo la trataba para evitar malos entendidos.

-Si esta bien- Jade voltio a ver a Beck

-Nos vemos luego Jade- Le dijo Beck y le dio un beso en la frente, Leonardo aun la tenia tomada de la mano, pero no puedo alejarla a tiempo, Leonardo estaba molesto pero tampoco quería armar un escandalo.

Beck se fue sin mirar atrás, el sabia que si seguía viendo como Leonardo la tenia de la mano y ella no se quejaba iba a terminar mal, había avanzado mucho ese dia con Jade y no lo arruinaría, la iba a recuperar a como fuera lugar.

-Es extraño que me digas que me llevaras a casa cuando tengo carro ¿sabias?- Le dijo Jade con una sonrisa a Leonardo que aun la tenia de la mano. Leonardo se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa sincera de Jade.

-Perdon, ya no soportaba los celos, tuve que investigar con tus amigos donde podrias estar, y al final encontré tu carro aquí y me quede a esperarte.

-¿Por qué no entraste?

-Porque estabas con el y no quería armar un escandalo

-Que bueno que viniste, necesito hablar contigo

-Mientras no me digas que regresaste con el, todo esta bien.

-No, no he regresado con el

-Bien, entonces dime- Le dijo Leonardo que aunque parecía calmado, estaba muy preocupado, no sabia lo que le diría Jade, acababa de estar con Beck, que tal si había usado otra de sus artimañas para convencerla de algo.

-Aquí no, vayamos al parque, ¿te parece?- Jade volvió a sonreir, estaba tranquila, estaba feliz, había quedado en buenos términos con Beck, y quería quedar en los mismos con Leonardo, ya que era cierto lo que Beck le decía, no era justo que Leonardo la tratara como su novia cuando no lo era, se sentía comoda a su lado pero no era justo que le diera esperanzas cuando ella aun no quería tener una relación con nadie.

Llegaron al parque rápido en el carro de Jade, ella había manejado y Leonardo había hecho gestos de enojo todo el camino, Jade imagino que era porque Beck si podía manejar el carro de ella y el no, pero ella le resto importancia al final de cuentas era su carro.

-Y bien, de que quieres hablar- Le dijo Leonardo con un tono tranquilo, con la varonil y gentil que voz que tanto le gustaba a Jade, observándola fijamente con los hermosos ojos violáceos de el.

-Es acerca de la forma en que me tratas- Le dijo ella apartando la mirada, ya que si seguía observándolo con tanta intensidad terminaría cediendo a lo que el quisiera y ese no era el momento para ceder, tenia que dejar en claro lo que ellos eran.

-¿Qué tiene de malo en como te trato?

-Poes, no tiene nada de malo, disfruto estar contigo, pero creo que es injusto que te permita hacerlo cuando no quiero nada serio, al menos no aun, asi que te pediré que solo nos tratemos como amigos.

-¿Te convenció Beck de que me dijeras eso?

-El no me convenvio, además a el le pedi lo mismo, no quiero tratos mas aya que de una amistad con ninguno de los dos, espero puedas entenderme.

-Esta bien Jade, pero en serio espero que el tampoco se te acerque en plan de algo mas- Leonardo estaba en realidad molesto, no era justo que después de haber hablado con Beck ella tomara esa decisión, pero tenia que entenderla, lo que no permitiría era que Beck aprovechara que el ya no se comportara como su novio para acercársele.

-Tranquilo, no permitiré que ninguno de los dos se comporte como algo mas que mis amigos, ok.

-Solo puedo besarte una vez mas, prometo ya no hacerlo a partir de mañana, pero ahorita déjame estar contigo un momento- Leonardo estaba ahogándose en sus celos, no soportaba la idea de que ella tomara una decisión asi después de haber hablado con el, algo debio de haber hecho ese maldito, pero eso lo descubriría después, ahora quería estar con Jade.

-Esta bien, pero solo un momento y a partir de mañana solo te comportaras como un amigo normal ok.

-Gracias- Leonardo se puso frente a ella, la tomo de la cintura, la acerco a el y la beso, un beso sincero, lleno de amor, suave pero a la vez apasionado, Jade rodeo el cuello de Leonardo con los brazos para que no quedara nada de espacio entre ellos.

Siguieron caminando por el parque tomados de la mano, cambiaron de tema y hablaron de cualquier cosa, el la tomaba de la cintura de vez en cuando, y se besaban ocasionalmente, ya era tarde por lo que decidieron irse.

Jade llevo a Leonardo a su casa y después se dirigio a la suya, estaba cansada de ese dia, había sido exhausto tener que lidiar con ambos, ella estaba ahora mas segura de que quería tiempo para ella y no atarse a una relación tan pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tranquilidad ¿Momentánea?**

Un nuevo dia, una Jade renovada, no quería mas problemas, quería estar tranquila, ya había hablado con ambos y ya les había dicho que necesitaba su espacio, no quería tenerlos enfrentándose por ver con quien tomaría el almuerzo, o si se sentaría al lado de alguno, eran peleas absurdas para ella, aunque internamente le encantaba verlos pelear por su atención, ella sabia que no era lo mejor, pero se divertiría un rato disimuladamente

Jade llego a la escuela, estaciono su carro y bajo tranquilamente, esta vez no la estaban esperando por lo que pudo entrar con tranquilidad, al llegar los muchachos estaban en sus respectivos casillero, al parecer recién habían llegado, Leonardo estaba sacando algunos libros y Beck estaba cerrando su casillero, por una extraña razón los casilleros de ambos estaban en la dirección contraria del de ella por lo que no tendría que saludarlo, solo ir a su casillero tranquilamente.

Ambos se percataron de que ya había llegado Jade, pero no supieron que hacer en el momento, ella les pidió tiempo, pero ambos querían hablar con ella, eso no se los había prohibido, al contrario les dijo que se trataran como amigos, pero como saludarla sin besarla o abrazarla si quiera, ambos estaban con ese deseo, no podrían soportar ver al otro cerca, pero menos soportar que ella se alejara porque no pueden respetar lo que ella les pidió. Les dolería mucho a ambos perderla y no correrían ese riesgo.

Tanto Beck como Leonardo estaban haciendo tiempo para ver que dirección tomaba Jade, no querían abrumarla y aunque no lo creían ambos eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos.

Jade noto que hacían tiempo, digo desde hace rato que lo único que hacían era estar parados en sus respectivos casilleros observándola "discretamente", Jade conocía a Beck mejor que nadie, sabia que la estaba esperando y era obvio que Leonardo hacia lo mismo, pero como son solo amigos, entonces no es necesario que ella los salude, tal vez en el salón lo haga, pensó ella, asi que solo fue a su casillero, saco un libro y un cuaderno y se fue directo al salón, los ignoro por completo, Jade se estaba divirtiendo, se sentía algo libre ya que había dejado las cosas en claro con los dos, planeaba divertirse un poco, después de todo hacia mucho que no lo hacia por estar ocupada con su ahora ex novio.

Se dirigio al salón, pero en el camino se encontró con Cat discutiendo con Robbie, de seguro era una tontería, pero bueno preguntaría, haber que pasaba.

-Si- Gritaba Cat

-Ya te dije que No- Le contestaba Robbie

-A ver chicos ¿porque discuten?- Pregunto Jade cruzando sus brazos

-Es que Robbie dice que regresaras con Beck, pero yo digo que te quedaras con Leonardo porque te trata mejor- Le contesto Cat inflando sus mejillas observando a Robbie como una niña enojada

-¿Asi que estaban discutiendo sobre mi vida amorosa?- Les dijo Jade a ambos con un tono fuerte

-No, no es que estuviéramos discutiendo tu vida amorosa, estábamos discutiendo las vidas de Beck y Leonardo- Le dijo nervioso Robbie

-A si, y díganme porque piensa cada quien eso, yo en este momento no quiero estar con ninguno de los dos por lo pronto- Jade aun estaba molesta, pero bueno eran sus amigos asi que en cierto modo debían saber la decisión que ella había tomado.

-Jade, entonces ¿no regresaras con Beck?- Le pregunto Robbie algo preocupado, la verdad es que la relación de Beck y Jade siempre había parecido solida para el, si tenían sus peleas, pero siempre regresaban, y siempre se mostraban enamorados, por lo que le sorprendia que ya no estuvieran juntos, el era de los pocos que creían que cuando Beck regresara, ella regresaría de inmediato con el.

-Mira Robbie- Jade aun tenia los brazos cruzados, lo miro fijamente, la verdad es que ella no quería dar explicaciones, pero al menos si a sus amigos, para que además dejaran de pelear entre ellos, y aunque Jade no lo admitia, consideraba a ambos sus amigos –Se que Beck y yo hemos sido pareja desde siempre, que a lo mas que llegamos fue terminar unos meses y después regresamos, pero este no es el caso, Beck me hizo algo muy malo y yo también lo he lastimado, estamos a un año de graduarnos y cada quien tomara su camino, asi que creo que es momento de que tomemos caminos distintos, aunque aun siento algo por el, y Cat no se si tampoco mi destino sea con Leonardo, lo único que se es que quiero estar sola por el momento, que quede claro que solo se los dije para que ya no estuvieran discutiendo sobre eso y no anden divulgando tonterías.

-Ok esta bien- dijeron Cat y Robbie al unisono, pero ambos tenían una mirada en duda.

-Bien- dicho esto Jade se dirigio al salón, se sento en una esquina y espero a que comenzaran las clases, se puso sus audífonos, pensando en como había terminado asi, con Beck siendo su ex novio queriendo recuperarla y con Leonardo siendo un muchacho muy guapo pero que tenia poco de conocerlo y ya habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, se sentía comoda a su lado, pero con Beck sentía adrenalina, con Leonardo sentía cariño, con Beck aun sentía amor, pero sabía que era obvio que no sentiría amor por Leonardo pronto, ya que tenia poco de conocerlo.

Jade comenzó a pensar que probablemente era momento de dedicarse tiempo a ella, había dado mucho para su relación con Beck y al final no le fue nada bien, ¿Cuándo Beck había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto distante? ¿Cuándo comenzó a permitir que otras chicas se le acercaran demasiado? ¿Cuándo empezó a disfrutar las escenas de celos que ella le hacía?, probablemente había sido aquella vez, la primera vez que Jade perdió la cordura por una mujer, la reacción de ella no era explosiva como la de Beck, al menos en ese entonces, era vengativa cuando se trataba de celos, pensaba las cosas con mas frialdad, Beck se encargo de que sus reacciones se volvieran espontaneas, aunque ella jamas pensó que Beck se obsesionaría con verla celosa.

-FLASHBACK—

Beck y Jade ya tenían 1 año y 3 meses de ser novios, el asunto de Jason ya había quedado en el pasado, por parte de Jade, Beck aun no superaba que existiera otro que había estado con Jade, pero solo fue Jason, ya no había otro hombre que se acercara a ella en plan de "algo mas" aunque Beck sabia que no era por el, si no porque Jade era complicada y atemorizaba a los hombres, ninguno podía con la indomable Jade West, solo el, sabia que no era el primero, pero Jason ya formaba parte de su pasado, ahora el era su presente y quería ser su futuro.

Ellos no solo eran una excelente pareja, si no también hacían actuaciones sorprendentes, estaban conectados como pareja que eran, pero un dia a Beck le toco hacer una obra con una joven que era hija de un pastelero, siempre le regalaba panquesitos, lo peor es que utilizaba un tonito que Jade odiaba a muerte, era peor de infantil que el de Cat, y eso es mucho decir. Jade ya le había dicho a Beck que odiaba como se comportaba esa "tipa" con el, pero esta vez Beck no podía hacer nada ya que estaban juntos por culpa de una obra, Jade ya estaba harta de ver a esa mujer regodeándose con Beck durante todos sus ensayos, poco antes de presentar la obra, en el penúltimo ensayo, Jade espero a Beck afuera del auditorio donde practicaban, Beck salio primero, por lo general a el no le gustaba estar lejos de Jade, salio y ella lo sorprendio con un beso, era un beso apasionado, Beck no podía resistirse a esos besos, estaba muy enamorado de Jade y cuando ella hacia eso lo enloquecia, asi que obviamente correspondio el beso, la chica salio detrás de Beck gritando su nombre con ese tonito que tanto le molestaba a Jade, y lo primero que vio fue a ellos besándose, casi devorándose, se quedo paralizada, ella ya sabia que Beck tenia novia, se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero jamas imagino que su novia era Jade West. Jade se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ahí, y que los estaba observando, se separo de su novio y volteo a verla.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo Jade, retándola, se había puesto enfrente de Beck y el la había tomado de los hombros, no quería que hiciera un escandalo fuera del auditorio, aunque Beck ya sabia que si ella quería hacer un escandalo el no tenia mucho que hacer.

-N, Nada- La chica comenzó a temblar, estaba inmóvil, después de todo era de Jade de quien estaban hablando, Jade ya tenia la fama suficiente de que hacia lo que quería y de ser sumamente agresiva.

-¿Necesitas algo de MI novio?- Dijo Jade arqueando una ceja

-No sabia que era tu novio- Dijo la chica completamente desanimada, ella quería tener algo con Beck, era mas que obvio.

-Bien ahora lo sabes, Beck es MIO, solamente MIO asi que vete haciendo a la idea que el no tendrá nada que ver con niñitas tontas como tu- Jade tenia la mirada de una fiera, estaba sumamente molesta con esa tonta, era obvio que Beck no le hacia caso y que solo le hablaba por la obra, pero esa niñita no entendia.

Al contrario Beck se había quedado en shock por la declaración de Jade, jamas había escuchado que gritara que era suyo, estaba sumamente feliz, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Vete, que estas esperando- Jade termino de sentenciar a la muchacha, que aun estaba inmóvil y temblaba.

-S, si- y se fue rápidamente, Jade volteo a ver como se iba, quería asegurarse de que ni siquiera se dignara a voltearlo a ver

-Que molesta es- Jade le dijo mientras volteo a ver a Beck y vio que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonries?- le pregunto Jade extrañada, lo único que hizo Beck fue abrazarla, estaba tan feliz de que ella dijera que era suyo, Jade no era tan cariñosa pero amaba sus pequeñas demostraciones de amor porque sabia que eran sinceras.

-Gracias- Le dijo el abrazándola fuerte sin hacerle daño

-¿Gracias porque?- Le dijo ella sorprendida, le correspondia el abrazo y sabia que Beck estaba siendo sincero

-Es que nunca habias dicho que era tuyo, pensé que no merecia tal honor, pero ahora que lo dijiste me haces completamente feliz. Si diras eso cada vez que te pones celosa, se volverá en una obsesion- Beck aun la abrazaba y la verdad no la quería soltar, Jade había puesto sus manos en las costillas de el para retenerlo un poco ya que casi la estaba asfixiando.

-Beck, me estas ahogando- Jade ya casi no podía respirar por el fuerte abrazo de Beck, no estaba molesta, solo que era extraño que el se comportara asi.

-Lo siento, no sabes lo mucho que te amo- y Beck la volvió a besar, a su manera, como a el le gustaba besarla, posesivo, presumiendo que ella era suya.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

-Al parecer si se volvió una obsesion- Jade dijo para si misma sin saber que alguien la estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué se volvió una obsesion?- Pregunto Leonardo con voz calmada, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de ansias de besar a Jade o tan siquiera abrazarla

-No sabia que estabas aquí- Le dijo ella quitándose los audífonos e incorporándose, ya que se había dejado caer poco a poco en el asiento y estaba casi recostada.

-No me has contestado- Le dijo el algo intrigado, la verdad es que esperaba que el tuviera algo que ver.

-Tal vez luego te cuento- Le dijo Jade con una sonrisa nostálgica, Ella estaba encorvada un poco hacia enfrente, estaba cerca de Leonardo que estaba sentado en la silla de adelante y se estaban sonriendo, escenario perfecto para que Beck entrara y los viera juntos, ya había mas gente en el salón, pero al ver eso Beck se sintió un poco en desventaja, pero decidio sentarse a un lado de ella y saludar, si quería llevar la fiesta en paz, debería aprender a hablarle a ella aunque estuviera hablando con Leonardo, o nunca avanzaría.

-Hola- Dijo Beck sentándose al lado de Jade, Leonardo solo rodo los ojos y trato de correrlo con la mirada, pero no funciono, y es que Beck había aprendido algo de Jade, a hacer lo que el quisiera sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

-Hola Beck- saludo Jade volteando a verlo y sonriéndole, Leonardo al ver esto se sintió en desventaja, Jade tenia una sonrisa radiante, y se la estaba dedicando a Beck.

Beck al verla sonreir asi se sonrojo, hacia mucho que no la miraba sonreir de esa manera, tenia una sonrisa radiante, pensó que era porque estaba con Leonardo, y empezó a encelarse, pero prefirió tranquilizarse ya que no debía exaltarse o Jade se enojaría con el y era lo que menos quería en ese momento

-¿Qué te tiene tan feliz el dia de hoy?- Le pregunto Beck sin rodeos, asi era el, tenia la confianza suficiente para preguntarle directamente esas cosas a ella, se conocían desde hace mucho, por eso ambos sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

-Solo estoy feliz, no hay motivo.- Le contesto ella con confianza

En eso entro Sikowitz al salón para comenzar la clase. Las clases continuaron normales.

Durante el almuerzo Jade se sento a comer con sus "amigos", aunque ella no lo dijera abiertamente sabia que lo eran, Beck aprovecho la oportunidad ya que también eran sus amigos y podía sentarse a comer con ella, aunque no se sento a su lado para no abrumarla.

Leonardo solo se sento con algunos compañeros de clase, donde pudiera observarla, aunque no pareciera porque casi siempre estaba con Jade era muy popular tanto con los chicos como con las chicas, pero el solo quería estar con Jade.

Los chicos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, en su definición de tranquilidad, Cat estaba jugando con su jirafa de peluche, Rex estaba humillando a Robbie, Andre y Beck solo se reian de lo que decía Rex, Jade estaba molestando a Tori, todo normal, hasta que Jade recibió una llamada. No se les hubiera hecho extraño a todos si no es que Jade se levanto a contestar, casi siempre ella contestaba frente a ellos, ella es del tipo que le importa muy poco lo que escuchen o piensen los demás. Se le hizo muy raro a todos en especial a Beck.

Beck y Leonardo la estaban observando de lejos, parecía como que le dieron una buena noticia, después se miraba preocupada y al final termino la llamada con una sonrisa, era distinta a las sonrisas que les había mostrado a ellos, pero no sabían decir en que era diferente, ambos en determinado momento voltearon a ver al otro para saber si alguien tenia que ver, pero solo notaron el mismo sentimiento, duda, ninguno sabia lo que pasaba.

Jade regreso a terminar su comida con los chicos, Beck quería preguntarle pero sabia que Jade le diría que no era de su incumbencia por lo que mejor se ahorro su pregunta.

-Oye Jade ¿quien te llamo?- Pregunto Cat inocente, como siempre había sido ella, Beck se sorprendio de que le preguntara pero agradeció que ella lo hiciera.

-Alguien Cat, no seas entrometida- Le contesto Jade con el tono que siempre usaba para Cat que era agresivo pero en cierto modo era dulce, Cat sabia que aunque Jade le elevara un poco la voz no estaba enojada con ella y de hecho casi nunca lo hacia, además Jade no le decía mucho a Cat ya que no se le daban bien los secretos.

Beck maldijo porque no le dijo quien le había hablado pero confiaba en que en algún momento sabría.

-A vamos Jade, tenias una sonrisa con esa llamada- Le dijo Tori, ignorando que estaba Beck ahí, lo dijo como siempre lo hacían las mujeres. Jade solo volteo a verla casi asesinándola con la mirada.

-Esta bien si no me quieres decir esta bien- Y Tori dejo el tema por la paz.

Terminaron su comida normal, Beck había podido charlar con ella ocasionalmente gracias a sus amigos, Leonardo por su parte se tuvo que conformar con observarla a lo lejos, pero eso no se quedaría asi.

Regresaron a clases, Jade al parecer estaba mensajeando con alguien, miraba su celular, tecleaba, sonreía, lo guardaba, sonaba el celular con sonido de mensaje y la historia se repetia, era obvio que platicaba con alguien pero nadie sabia con quien.

Tanto Beck como Leonardo tenían sus dudas, Leonardo no le había conocido nadie con quien platicara tanto tiempo, pero bueno supuso que ella también tendría sus amistades aparte, por lo que no se preocupo tanto, Beck por su lado sabia que no tenia a nadie con quien charlara de esa manera, pero por desgracia el nombre de Jason se le vino a la mente, solo había alguien mas aparte de el que había estado en la vida de Jade y ese era el maldito ex novio de ella, puede ser que haya regresado de nuevo y ahora ella esta soltera por lo que puede salir con quien ella quiera y eso le molestaba a sobre manera.

Jade por su parte ignoraba todos los sentimientos que estaba provocando, estaba feliz, porque pronto recibiría una visita de alguien a quien ella quería mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Alguien mas?**

Habian pasado algunos días desde que empezaron las llamadas y mensajes extraños de Jade, cosa que casi tenia enloquecido a Beck ya que pensaba que se trataba de Jason, a Leonardo solo se le hacia extraño pero confiaba en que fuera una amiga. No solo tenia llamadas y mensajes extraños si no que actuaba raro, de repente se iba temprano de la escuela y ella por lo general se quedaba a ensayar o cosas por el estilo, además tanto Beck como Leonardo la habían invitado a salir algunas veces recibiendo negativas porque al parecer Jade estaba "ocupada"

Ambos habían notado que el otro no tenia nada que ver con el cambio de actitud de Jade, al menos con respecto a las llamdas y mensajes, de lo demás ella seguía actuando de la misma manera, era ruda y osada como siempre, pero no se despegaba de su celular.

Ocasionalmente le invitaban un café o a comer, siempre en la escuela, pero no accedía a salir con ellos fuera de la misma.

Llego el Viernes de cantar, Tori y Andre se adueñaron del escenario, Leonardo, Cat, Beck, Robbie y Jade estaban viendo su presentación, Leonardo había decidido que si quería estar cerca de Jade, debería comenzar a acercarse a sus amigos, ya antes había hablado con Tori y con Cat, inclusive con Robbie y Andre por lo que no seria problema, solo Beck era el único al que no le hablaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.

En media canción sono el celular de Jade, Leonardo y Beck estaban al lado de ella, uno en cada lado obviamente, asi que alcanzaron a escuchar el celular de ella. Jade se fue a contestar dentro de la escuela ya que el ruido estaba demasiado alto, ni Beck ni Leonardo resistieron la tentación de seguirla para escuchar la conversación.

Jade contesto cerca del casillero de Tori, Leonardo y Beck entraron sin hacer ruido, cuando se percataron de la presencia del otro voltearon a verse con enojo.

-Que haces aquí Leonardo, ¿Quieres espiar a Jade?

-Callate, tu también estas aquí por lo mismo, no hagas ruido o nos descubrirá- Leonardo estaba dispuesto a compartir un poco de espacio con Beck solo por escuchar la conversación de Jade, ya no soportaba mas los mensajes y llamadas furtivas.

Ambos se dedicaron a escuchar la conversación de Jade, sin rechistar.

-Dime, ¿Qué paso?, ya conseguiste "eso"

-Claro, ya sabes que siempre tendras mi apoyo en esto Aarón, no te dejare solo

-Bien, entonces estaras aquí el lunes, excelente, ya esta cuadrada tu entrada a la escuela, ya esta todo el papeleo

-Claro, te veo en mi casa, estas por tomar el vuelo

-Bien, entonces asi quedamos, me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, y como te lo dije Aarón, no estas solo en esto, siempre tendras mi apoyo.

-Tambien te quiero mucho, bye.

Al escuchar a Jade decir "bye" ambos salieron corriendo de ahí, antes de que ella se diera cuenta que la estaban espiando. Se escondieron detrás de una planta cerca de la puerta, vieron salir a Jade con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, y la observaron alejarse, ahora solo quedaba duda en sus mentes.

-¿Quién es "Aarón"?- Le pregunto Leonardo a Beck, sabiendo que, muy a su pesar, el conocía mas cosas de Jade

-No lo se, nunca había escuchado a alguien con ese nombre- Beck estaba en shock, no pensaba que Jade pudiera tener a alguien mas, en un principio pensó que era Jason, pero ahora escucho el nombre de Aarón, Jade tenia demasiados secretos al parecer.

-Entonces hay alguien mas tras Jade- Leonardo al ver la consternación de Beck era lo único que podía pensar

-Pero no puede ser, en que momento, si ambos hemos estado detrás de ella, no ha conocido a nadie- Beck estaba completamente confundido, cada vez Jade era mas misteriosa y ahora hablaba con alguien llamado "Aarón" de manera furtiva, le decía que lo quería mucho y lo que era peor, por lo que escucho en la conversación, ese tipo se inscribiría en la escuela el lunes y veria a Jade en su casa.

-Yo tampoco he sabido que alguien mas se le acerque- Leonardo estaba tratando de pensar en alguien que se le pudiera acercar a Jade, pero no había nadie, estas llamadas solo comenzaron y cada vez se hicieron mas frecuentes, si existía alguien era obvio que no era de ahí y mas porque escucho a ella hablar sobre un vuelo.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban hablando entre ellos, solo se observaron con extrañez y se fueron separados sin decir nada, el shock de haber escuchado a Jade hablando con un tal "Aarón" había sido demasiado que no se habían dado cuenta con quien estaban hablando, aunque ambos pensaron que ese hecho le afectaba a ambos, no era ningún misterio que estaban enamorados de Jade, por eso no se soportaban, pero que existiera un tercero, eso no se lo esperaban.

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE BECK**

No lo puedo creer, aparte de mi, aparte de Leonardo, aparte de Jason hay alguien mas, quien es Aarón, como lo conoció, donde, porque le dice que la quiere, no es posible, mi corazón ya no resiste mas, quiero reclamarla como mía pero ella no quiere, ella ya no me mira, muy apenas acepta comer conmigo, no quiere salir conmigo, ella esta haciendo que mi mente no se sienta saludable, a veces quisiera solo robármela y encerrarla en algún lugar donde solo yo pueda estar con ella, pero se que eso no esta bien, maldición, quien es Aarón, porque Jade le dijo que lo quería, que esta ocultándome ahora, terminare loco por esa mujer, mentira, ya estoy loco por esa mujer, es por eso que no soporto sus desplantes, cuando la veo con alguien mas y es que ella ya me atrapo y yo debo hacer lo mismo, no me rendiré, definitivamente no lo hare, podrán llegar mil hombres más a su vida, pero el único hombre que sea dueño de su amor seré yo, por lo pronto tendre que investigar quién es ese tal Aarón, como conoció a Jade y como hizo que le dijera un "yo también te quiero", estas llamadas empezaron hace varios días, tengo mucho que investigar si quiero conseguir a Jade de vuelta.

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE LEONARDO**

Que esta pasando, en que momento me descuide, pensaba que solo tenia que preocuparme de Beck, pero al parecer Jade esconde mucho mas, quien será ese tal Aarón, Beck tampoco lo conocía, entonces pueden ser dos cosas, o es alguien reciente, que lo dudo mucho, o es alguien de un pasado que ni siquiera Beck conoce, creo que es alguien del pasado, la voz de Jade tenía algo de preocupación, debe ser alguien muy importante para ella, pero si es así, Beck y yo estamos fuera de la jugada, de seguro Beck esta enloqueciendo y bien que se lo tiene merecido por no tratar a Jade como se debía, pero aún así yo estoy en desventaja, he pasado tanto con ella, debo esforzarme por no perder todo el avance que había conseguido, quien será este tipo, bueno la única información que tengo es que se inscribirá en la escuela el lunes, lo cual no es nada grato, pero bien como dicen, es mejor tener al enemigo cerca y en este caso por fin podre saber con quien se mensajeaba y hablaba tanto, aun así no dejare que se pierda todo mi esfuerzo hasta ahora, además de seguro Beck estará pensando lo mismo y no dejare que después de todo el daño que le hizo Jade regrese con él, no la merece, ni siquiera yo la merezco, pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para merecerla, seré mejor que cualquiera para ella.

Ese fin de semana los dos estuvieron pensando en el cambio que les otorgaría el lunes, Leonardo y Beck solo idearon estrategias de como no verse tan afectados por la llegada a la vida de Jade de alguien mas, Beck solo esperaba que no fuera alguien tan valiente como lo era Leonardo, ya lo tenia en jaque lo suficiente como para tener a otro igual, mientras que Leonardo esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente importante como lo había sido Beck, ya que era muy difícil de superar alguien que fuera importante para Jade, aunque la duda persistía en ambos, quien era, que quería con Jade y sobre todo como había conseguido un "yo también te quiero" de ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Competencia difícil**

Llego el lunes, ni Beck ni Leonardo pudieron descansar el fin de semana, llegaron ambos muy temprano, no querían perderse detalle alguno sobre el tal "Aarón", se encontraron en los casilleros

-Beck- Le hablo Leonardo, estaba completamente intrigado sobre la aparición de ese tipo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Beck también estaba intrigado, pero no demostraría su debilidad ante Leonardo.

-Mira, sé que tú también tienes curiosidad con respecto a "Aarón", amo a Jade y es obvio que tú también la amas, ella deberá tener sus motivos para no haberte dicho sobre la existencia de ese tipo, ambos sabemos que es difícil ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Jade.

-Oh vamos, tú no sabes lo complicado que es, para mi desgracia te lo deje todo en bandeja de plata, me fui y tu llegaste, ella estaba lastimada por mí y tú lo aprovechaste, jamás sabrás lo difícil que es ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Jade.

-Claro que lo sé, crees que ella siente algo intenso por mi acaso, si así fuera no estaría tan preocupado, como tú dices, llegue en el momento perfecto, pero eso no quiere decir que ya tenga un lugar en el corazón de ella, siente algo por mí, pero no es amor, es simple atracción, agradecimiento tal vez, pero no es amor, por ti no sé lo que ella sienta, lo único que sé es que está demasiado dolida por lo que le hiciste y lo único que eso me confirma es lo mucho que ella te amo, el problema ahora, es que llega alguien que no conocemos, yo no pienso perderla y si me acerque a hablarte es para reiterarte que ni tú ni ese tal "Aarón" me alejaran de ella, pase lo que pase, me quedare con Jade.

-Mira que valiente, lamento decirte que en esta pelea yo tengo ventaja y sé que ella jamás se quedará con un niño bonito como tú, déjame decirte que tampoco perderé y volveré a reclamar a Jade como mía cueste lo que me cueste, aun así tenga que aplastar a todos y cada uno de los hombres que se le acerquen a ella, así que Leonardo, espero que entiendas de una vez que Jade no será tuya ni de nadie más, solo mía.

La discusión ya se había hecho más acalorada, los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, no habían levantado su voz pero era obvio que llamarían la atención, no es común ver a los dos enamorados de una chica conversando pacíficamente, se estaban viendo fijamente cuando la chica en cuestión apareció y no venía sola, estaba acompañada de un hombre alto, fornido, buen cuerpo, cabello negro y ojos azules, vestía de negro como Jade, inclusive tenía un piercing en la nariz, Jade lucia radiante como siempre pero ver a ese tipo detrás de ella tan cerca hacía que Beck y Leonardo tuvieran ese gesto de fastidio, Jade se dirigió a su casillero, ese tipo solo la espero, observaba los alrededores pero sin interés alguno, las chicas solo lo miraban, tener a dos chicos nuevos en tan poco tiempo y que ambos tuvieran la atención de Jade no era bueno para el plan de Beck de recuperarla.

Ambos se habían quedado en shock cerca de los casilleros, observando a Jade y a "Aarón" ya se les había hasta olvidado que estaba relativamente cerca el uno del otro.

-Ven vamos, te llevare con el director para que te realice tu examen de ingreso, confió en que lo pasaras, después de todo, eres el mejor- Jade le dijo a Aarón mientras se estiraba a revolver su pelo.

-No hagas eso Jade, y espero pasar el examen, me muero de ganas por estudiar aquí contigo- Le dijo él tomándole la mano suavemente para alejarla de su pelo.

Ambos se fueron caminando a la oficina del director, pasaron justo enfrente de Leonardo y Beck, Jade solo les dijo un buenos días normal y ellos regresaron el saludo, si ese tipo estaba tras Jade estaban en completa desventaja, a simple vista parecían la pareja perfecta, Jade no se mostraba ruda con él, como a veces lo hacía con Beck, incluso con Leonardo, ella estaba completamente tranquila al lado de él, era algo inexplicable.

Llego el momento de la clase, como era de esperarse Jade entro sola, Aarón debía estar en su audición con el director, se sentó cerca de Cat, Leonardo y Beck ya lo sabían y se habían sentado cerca de Cat también para estar cerca de Jade, por suerte para ambos la curiosidad de Cat les conseguiría información.

-Buenos días Jade- Saludo Cat

-Hola Cat- Respondió Jade mientras se sentaba

-Oye Jade ¿quien era el muchacho con el que llegaste en tu carro?- Le pregunto Cat mientras la observaba y acariciaba su jirafa de peluche

Ese dato era nuevo para los chicos, no solo entro con ella, si no que llego con ella en su carro, lo que lo hacía completamente peor.

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste quien me había hablado hace unas semanas, bueno era con él, su nombre es Aarón y en este momento está haciendo su audición para estudiar aquí- Le dijo ella normalmente.

-Wow, se miraba interesante y se viste como tú

-Si Cat, es muy interesante y es como yo en varios aspectos.

Sikowitz entro y comenzó la clase, ninguno de los dos chicos pudo concentrarse después de lo que habían escuchado de Jade, que Aarón era interesante e igual a ella en varios aspectos, eso dejaba mucho a la imaginación y en ese momento la imaginación no era su aliada ya que pensaban demasiadas cosas y ninguna favorable.

A mitad de la clase entro el director con Aarón detrás de él, quien se colocó a un lado, al cruzar la mirada con Jade solo le dedico una intensa mirada, ella lo miraba también, era como si se dijeran todo solo con verse, eso significaba una conexión más especial, más fuerte, ni siquiera Beck había conseguido ese tipo de conexión con ella, al menos no tan fuerte.

Leonardo y Beck se voltearon a ver entre sí, de manera confidente, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, y era que Jade tenía algo más fuerte con Aarón, estaban celosos, ansiosos, su lado posesivo quería salir de nuevo, no querían arruinar los avances que habían tenido con Jade pero no podían evitarlo, si alguien más estaba con Jade, no solo eran ellos, lo que se les hacía completamente ilógico, en que momento, como, porque no es posible que alguien más llegue a ella tan rápido.

Estaban frustrados, inseguros, no sabían que hacer, su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco, era el hechizo de ella, si no la puedes poseer morirás lentamente hasta que lo hagas, Beck conocía ese hechizo muy bien y Leonardo lo estaba conociendo, estaban muriendo por dentro por no tenerla, por no poder reclamarla como suya, porque otros podían tener la oportunidad de acercarse como ahora lo hacía "Aarón", por eso era una maldición estar enamorado de Jade, porque era tan impredecible, era libre y hacia lo que quería, a su manera, a su modo, por eso era indomable.

-Chicos, el es Aarón Levesque, viene de Francia a estudiar con nosotros y será su compañero, el viernes cantara en la presentación, así que sean buenos compañeros con él.

Dicho esto el director se retiró, dejando a Aarón con Sikowitz y los demás

-Bien, pasa a sentarte- Le dijo Sikowitz mientras bebía de su coco. Se sentó a un lado de Tori ya que era el único asiento vacío que había.

-Hola- Lo saludo Tori

-Hola- Contesto el, con un tono sombrío, casi sonaba como Jade.

Sikowitz continúo con la clase, como siempre, alguna tontería por aquí, más agua de coco, lo normal para Sikowitz.

Al terminar la clase, todos se levantaron para irse, Leonardo y Beck querían llamar la atención de Jade antes de que Aarón lo hiciera.

-Jade- Dijeron Beck y Leonardo al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver con recelo, Jade volteo a verlos a ambos.

-Mande- Contesto ella observándolos a los dos.

-Jade- Hablo Aaron, ella volteo a verlo

-Si voy- Jade volteo con los chicos

-¿Necesitaban algo?- Les pregunto ella, con extraña cortesía

-Sí, quería saber si ¿querías ir a comer conmigo?- Contesto rápido Leonardo, ganándole la palabra a Beck

-Lo siento Leonardo, hoy no puedo, iré a comer con Aarón, tal vez otro día- Ella le dijo con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, tomo su mochila y se fue con Aarón que la estaba esperando en la puerta, se fueron juntos.

Leonardo y Beck no sabían lo que acababa de pasar, ella le dijo que no a Leonardo por salir con Aarón, Beck estaría feliz de no ser porque estaba saliendo con otro chico, ambos tomaron rápidamente sus mochilas y los siguieron.

Jade platicaba alegremente con él, el solo la miraba de una manera sombría, casi como la mirada de ella, no sonreía y solo contestaba moviendo la cabeza. Salieron y se dirigieron al auto de ella, ella saco las llaves y se las dio, al ver esto Beck y Leonardo comprendieron, Aarón era alguien especial para Jade, Beck se había demorado más o menos 1 año de noviazgo para que le prestara las llaves de su carro, a Leonardo ni siquiera se las prestaba, y a él se las presto sin más, aun le quedaba la duda a ellos, quien era el, desde cuando lo conoce para que le tenga tanta confianza.

Jade se fue con Aarón, dejando un abismo de pensamientos en Leonardo y Beck, la imaginación era su peor enemiga en ese momento, a donde irían, de que hablarían, como se conocen, mil preguntas sin responder y solo una solución, tendrían que preguntarle directamente a Jade que era Aarón para ella, o se volverían locos.

Ambos se fueron, cada quien por su lado, Beck estaba volviéndose loco por lo que decidió ir a ver a sus amigos, después de todo era noche de baraja, podría platicar con ellos para escuchar sus consejos sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Leonardo decidió ir con sus amigos también, iría a cualquier lugar a despejar su mente.

Beck llego a casa de Tori, ya estaban ahí todos, incluyendo a Trina que no espero ni un segundo para irse a la yugular de Beck, abrazándolo y restregándosele como siempre, Beck solo la aparto gentilmente como era normal, diciéndole que se alejara de el, se sento y comenzaron a jugar, estaba el ambiente tenso, después de todo, Beck tenia ese aspecto sombrio por lo que pasaba con Jade.

-Hey Beck, en que piensas- Andre saco de sus pensamientos a Beck.

-En Jade- Contesto mientras aumentaba la apuesta

-Vaya que raro, por cierto quien era ese Aarón, se fue con Jade- Pregunto Tori, observando sus cartas y desistiendo de seguir con la apuesta

-Aarón es mi problema ahora, no se quién es, ni como llego a Jade, ni que intenciones tiene con ella- Les dijo mientras esperaba que terminaran de apostar.

-Wow, vaya que si tienes competencia, primero Leonardo y ahora Aarón, Jade es muy popular- Contesto Robbie al mismo tiempo que igualaba la apuesta de Beck

-Claro que lo es, es una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra- Dijo Beck esperando a que Andre decidiera si iba a apostar o no

-Si eso nadie lo duda, pero recuerda que ella asusta a los hombres- Le dijo Andre mientras también igualaba la apuesta.

-Jade da miedo a veces pero es una buena amiga, cualquiera que llegue a conocerla se daría cuenta de eso- Contesto Cat mientras decía que ella no iba con la apuesta

-Ese es el problema en si, Jade últimamente no se le da asustar a los hombres, ya ven lo que paso con Leonardo, que estaba muy acaramelada con el, no soporto a ese tipo, y ahora llega otro, no se en que esta pensando Jade, pero me esta sacando de mis casillas la actitud de ella, porque no puedo empezar a asustarlos a todos nuevamente.

-Beck no puedes esperar a que todos los hombres le tengan miedo siempre- Le dijo Tori, algo indignada por lo que dijo Beck.

-Claro que si, si ni siquiera Robbie o Andre se les ha pasado el miedo y eso que les habla mas cortésmente, los demás deberían tenerle pánico.

-Poes ya no eres el único que no le tiene miedo Beck- Andre estaba mostrando dos pares de 5.

-No crees que me di cuenta de eso- Contesto Beck mientras revelaba una tercia de reyes

-El único consejo que te puedo dar, es que pienses bien lo que harás tu para recuperarla, ya sabes que Leonardo esta tras de ella y que tiene a alguien más a su lado también y por lo que vimos, se lleva muy bien con Aarón- Le contesto Andre.

-Sabemos que Jade es muy bonita, pero al final de cuentas de nosotros el único que la conoce bien, eres tu Beck, por lo que no podemos ser de mucha ayuda, pero deberás pensar bien lo que vas a hacer o la puedes perder para siempre- Le contesto Robbie, después de lo que Jade le había dicho hace un tiempo, de que ella quería estar sola, era obvio que Robbie no quería decirle a Beck lo que les había dicho Jade a él y a Cat, y Cat también había sido prudente en no mencionar nada.

-Lo se Robbie, ahora muestra tus cartas-

-Tu ganas Beck como siempre cuando no está Jade- Robbie le mostro un par de reinas, que no le ganaban a su tercia de reyes.

-El problema será ganar a Jade- Beck empezó a recoger sus ganancias.

-Solo haz como la conquistaste la primera vez, pero mejor- Le dijo Tori mientras barajeaba

-Ese es el problema, se cómo conquistarla, pero cuando estaba sola, nunca había tenido competencia, y menos dos personas al mismo tiempo, es complicado ganarse la atención de Jade y más complicado es recuperarla- Contesto Beck casi con voz derrotada

-Entonces dejaras en paz a Jade- Cat lo dijo sin mas, sin siquiera tener un poco de compasión, y es que para ella, Beck ya había lastimado demasiado a Jade.

-No Cat, no dejare en paz a Jade hasta que ella me lo pida y no lo ha hecho, no dejare que otro la tenga tan fácil- Beck contesto rápidamente, seguro de si mismo, como siempre había sido el.

-Beck, simplemente porque hablamos de Jade ya es difícil, tu sabes lo complicado que es conseguir algo mas con ella, Leonardo tuvo suerte de llegar en el momento correcto y por eso pudo llegar a Jade tan rápido- Le dijo Tori para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Claro que no, nada justifica que el haya podido hacer enormes avances durante mi ausencia, aunque ella estuviera vulnerable, no es posible que haya podido llegar hasta ella, al punto de permitirle besarla, solo de recordar las imágenes de otro besando a Jade, me vuelvo loco-

-Entonces aun sospechas que hay algo raro con Leonardo- Pregunto Andre, intrigado por las declaraciones de Beck.

-Claro que hay algo raro, pero se que no es algo que Jade planeo, no se que como hizo este tipo para que Jade permitiera tanto, en serio que estoy perdiendo la cordura, en este momento ella pueda estar con Leonardo o aun peor, estar con Aarón, con ese tipo que no conozco, no se quien es, ni que quiere con Jade.- Beck ya estaba cansado de estar pensando en ello, ya no quería torturarse mas, pero era un hecho de que Jade podria estar con cualquiera de los dos mientras el estaba con sus amigos, y no podía saber de ella.

-Entonces Beck, ¿que es lo que haras?- Pregunto Robbie, con la finalidad de que dijera lo ultimo, que diera la ultima declaración ya que miraba que se estaba perdiendo a si mismo por pensar en Jade.

-Primero, saber quien es ese tal Aaron y que hace con Jade, de donde se conocen y cual es su relación-

-Pero Beck, creo que eso es lo menos relevante ahora, si tu quieres de vuelta a Jade, deberías atacar directamente, no de estarte preocupando por los demás, donde esta la seguridad en ti que siempre le demostraste, creo que ella esta enamorada de lo que tu eres, y eso es algo que solo tu puedes demostrar, deja de preocuparte por lo que los demás hagan, recuerda que si tu consigues de regreso a Jade, los demás ya no importaran mas.- Tori se lo había dicho de corazón, estaba siendo sincera, ella esperaba que con eso Beck reaccionara, se estaba preocupando de mas por sus competidores que de hacer algo que realmente pudiera traer de regreso a Jade.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo primero que debo de hacer es traer de regreso a Jade, la llamare y la invitare, no les incomoda cierto- Pregunto Beck a sus amigos quienes le contestaron que no había problema, la verdad es que ellos también la extrañaban de cierta manera, hacía mucho que no convivían juntos.

-Bien- Saco su celular y comenzó a teclear el numero de Jade, estaba nervioso, hacia mucho que no la llamaba por teléfono, tenia una excusa pero aun asi, estaba nervioso. Entro la llamada y ella contesto

-Bueno- Contesto Jade

-Hola Jade, soy Beck- Le dijo el, algo nervioso

-Eso ya lo se, tengo identificador de llamadas recuerdas

-Jaja perdón, quería saber si, bueno si no estabas muy ocupada, puedes venir a casa de Tori, es tarde de juego y queríamos saber si podias y querías venir- Beck estaba entusiasmado, hacia mucho tiempo que no le pedia algo de esa manera a Jade, antes el solo tenia que declarar a donde iria y Jade lo acompañaba sin problemas, claro si ella quería.

-No estoy tan ocupada, esta bien, ire en un momento- Beck se había puesto feliz, Jade le dijo que si iria pero justo cuando Jade termino de hablar

-¿Con quien hablas Jade?- Beck escucho una voz de hombre, preguntándole eso a Jade, y no pudo evitar los celos.

-¿Con quien estas Jade?- Beck no pudo evitar preguntar, el sabia que probablemente no le diría nada, pero quería al menos intentarlo.

-Estaba ayudando a Aarón a desempacar sus cosas, pero ya casi terminamos, en cuanto acabe voy para allá- Al escuchar Beck el nombre de "Aarón" sintió su sangre hervir, quería gritarle, que le dijera donde estaba para ir por ella y alejarla de ese de una buena vez, pero no podía, no tenía autoridad, con que excusa lo podía hacer.

-Ah, estabas con él, perdón por interrumpirte, bueno entonces aquí te esperamos, adiós-

-Adiós- y Jade colgó, Beck quedo un poco traumado, estaba con Aarón ayudándole además, Jade no era tan solidaria con la gente que no conociera o que no sintiera tanta confianza para hacerlo, y le estaba ayudando a él, era extraño, era raro en realidad.

-Y que te dijo- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si vendrá, estaba con Aarón- Lo último lo dijo con dolor, con sentimiento, estaba feliz porque acepto su invitación, pero estaba celoso de saber que estaba con Aarón. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a ella, pero no podía, como lo haría, después del daño que le hizo, como ganarse su confianza sin empezar a cuestionarla por lo que hace con Aarón o con Leonardo.

Jade llego pasados 40 minutos, Beck estuvo contando el tiempo, cada minuto que Jade no estaba ahí estaba con Aarón, por lo que le afectaba el tiempo que ella tardara.

Toco a la puerta y al escuchar el sonido Beck se levantó casi volando, abrió y la encontró, radiante como era ella, vestimenta gótica, lo usual, se miraba hermosa para él

-Pasa Jade- Le dijo el abriendo mas la puerta.

-Gracias- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa sencilla

Paso y saludo a todos, se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de Beck, ya que el se las había arreglado para que ella se sentara ahí, poniendo una silla vacía a su lado, no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Comenzaron la partida, ahora con Jade, casi en todas las partidas quedaban Jade y Beck al final, una que otra acompañados, en todas gano Jade, ella seguía siendo la mejor en la baraja y eso quedo mas que claro, se la pasaron de lo mejor, hacia mucho que no se reian tanto todos juntos, inclusive Jade que casi siempre estaba de mal humor, hacia bromas y se reia, se lo estaban pasando genial.

Llego la noche y cada quien tenia que irse a su casa, todos comenzaron a despedirse de Tori, salieron y cada quien tomo su camino, Beck noto que el carro de Jade no estaba, asi que le pregunto por el

-Jade y ¿tu carro?

-Se lo preste a Aarón, tenia que comprar unas cosas y se lo preste- Dijo ella casual, Beck estaba conteniéndose el reproche, ya había decidido no preocuparse por los demás, si no por recuperarla a ella, si le presto el carro a Aaron seria una oportunidad para el de llevarla a su casa.

-Bueno, entonces te llevo a tu casa, traje la camioneta.

-Si esta bien- Jade aceptó y se dirigieron a la camioneta de él, el camino fue silencioso, pero cómodo. Hacía mucho que no se sentía Beck así con ella, un viaje tranquilo, ella tampoco se sentía tensa, al contrario se sentía cómoda, como Beck siempre la había hecho sentir. Para desgracia de Beck llegaron rápidamente a casa de ella.

-Bien, hermosa dama, hemos llegado a su destino- con tono exagerado

-Muchas gracias, joven caballero- Le contesto ella en el mismo tono exagerado que utilizo él.

-Jade, no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres hermosa- Beck puso una cara seria y la miro directo a los ojos. Jade no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Beck la tomo del brazo y la acerco a el, estaba aun en la camioneta, quedaron frente a frente, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Jade te extraño tanto- Beck pego la frente de el con la de ella, ella lo tomo de la mano y se alejo un poco de el, solo para observarlo.

-Beck yo…-

-Jade no digas nada, se lo que me dirás, que no has regresado conmigo, y que no quieres hacerlo ahora, no te lo estoy pidiendo en este momento, solo quería estar así contigo, Jade estoy muriendo lentamente, al no tenerte, pero sé que me lo merezco, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que no soy digno de ti, digo solo mírate, eres hermosa, y yo soy alguien que no supo verlo, que te lastimo, teniendo lo más maravilloso del mundo, que eres tú.

Jade estaba sorprendida con la declaración de Beck, hacía mucho que no actuaba de esa manera, estaba siendo romántico, tierno y cariñoso, aunque no dejaba ese toque carismático que la había atrapado a ella.

-Beck…-

-Solo déjame estar así un momento más, sé que no puedo reclamarte como mía, no tengo ese derecho, pero permíteme deleitarme con tu compañía, solamente eso, tenerte cerca es como volver a vivir, solo quiero estar así un momento más, prometo no intentar nada, solo quiero sentirte cerca.

Jade solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron juntos un momento

Se escuchó la puerta de la casa de Jade abrirse, ambos se movieron un poco y voltearon a ver, Beck se quedó helado al ver que de su casa estaba saliendo Aarón, se acercó a la camioneta, del lado de Jade, el tomo del brazo y la saco del agarre de Beck.

-Aarón suéltame- grito Jade, él la soltó e inmediatamente la encaro.

-Que haces con el Jade, no te merece- Le dijo Aarón sin rodeos, Beck bajo de la camioneta y se puso frente a Aarón

-Y tú quién eres para decidir si la merezco o no- Beck estaba furioso, no solo porque estaba en casa de ella, también por como la bajo y lo que le dijo.

-Te aseguro que tengo la suficiente autoridad para decírselo, alguien que la abandona más de dos meses y permite que otro llegue a su vida no la merece, admítelo, la perdiste y ahora otro puede llegar a ella-

-Aarón ya basta, deja de decir eso- Jade jalo del brazo a Aarón, el volteo a verla.

-Jade tu bien sabes que lo que digo es verdad-

-Aunque lo fuera, no tienes por qué hacer esto- Jade le dijo molesta.

-Jade quien es este, y que hace en tu casa, tan noche- cuestiono Beck

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Contesto Aarón

-Beck, por favor vete por hoy, mañana hablamos- Le dijo Jade, mientras jalaba a Aarón del brazo y casi lo arrastraba a la casa, Beck quería seguir discutiendo, quería dejarle en claro a Aarón quien era el, pero no podía, no quería hacer que Jade se enojara con él, así que decidió marcharse y aclararía las cosas al siguiente día, le preguntaría directamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Desafío**

Beck no había dormido esa noche, no solo porque pudo tener a Jade cerca y declararle de nuevo su amor, sino porque Aarón los había interrumpido, la manera en la que lo había hecho, quien era el para decirle esas cosas a Jade, que hacía en su casa, salió con tanta confianza, lo estaba volviendo loco, los días siguientes no pudo acercarse a Jade por la cercanía de Aarón, ya era viernes, había pasado 4 días observando como Aarón no se le despegaba a Jade, como se hablaban, como le gustaba a ella jugar con el cabello de él, las miradas que se daban, pero sobre todo un detalle, eran muy parecidos, eran góticos, vestían de negro, les gustaban las tijeras, eran sarcásticos, intimidaban al sexo opuesto, era como ver a Jade pero en hombre, en definitiva serian la pareja perfecta, lo peor de todo era que Beck no podía negar que era atractivo y eso lo odiaba aún más.

Por la mañana Beck llego como zombi, no había dormido nada, Leonardo también llego temprano, quería ver a Jade y esperaba no verla con Aarón o comenzaría a perder la cordura igual que lo estaba haciendo Beck.

Esta vez, Leonardo sería más directo, decidió ir con todo por Jade, después de todo la amaba y la quería tener para él, su amor no era tan psicópata como el de Beck, pero si era posesivo, ansiaba reclamarla como suya, que el fuera el único a quien ella viera, para eso sabía que tenía que atacar directamente, no sería discreto, además de sobra se sabía que él estaba enamorado de Jade, pero que también Beck lo estaba y él tenía ventaja, era su exnovio con el que tuvo un relación de más de dos años, era obvio que la conocía mejor, pero no se rendiría, además sentía la amenaza cerca, con la llegada de Aarón, no sabía quién era él y ya su imaginación le estaba jugando demasiadas malas pasadas, se la paso todos los días imaginando que Jade estaba con otro, hasta tuvo temor de marcarle por las posibilidades de confirmarlo, ya fuera Aarón o Beck, pero ese mismo temor fue el que le hizo recordar que él ya tuvo una oportunidad con ella, que se vio afectada con el regreso de Beck, si tan solo hubiera demorado un mes más Jade estaría con él en este momento. Pero no había espacio para los hubiera, tenía que tomar en serio la competencia de Beck y ahora no era solo él, sino también Aarón, ese maldito que se toma tantas atribuciones en la vida de ella, y hablando del rey de roma, Aarón llego, en el carro de Jade, con ella a un lado. También alcanzo a ver a Beck en la otra puerta que daba al estacionamiento, estaba observando con rabia, al igual que él, ambos estaban palideciendo, al ver que Aarón se bajó y le abrió la puerta del carro a Jade, ella siempre era autoritaria y no le gustaban esa clase de cortesías, era autosuficiente y le gustaba demostrarlo por lo que no le gustaba que le abrieran la puerta, pero con él era diferente, Aarón estaba desafiando cualquier lógica con Jade, él no estaba haciendo nada de lo poco que conocía Leonardo y lo mucho que conocía Beck y la estaba funcionando de todas maneras.

Jade bajo del carro y le sonrió a Aarón, le revolvió el cabello y el la tomo de la mano, la observo a los ojos, ella estaba divertida, y solo la soltó. Caminaron hacia la escuela, tanto Beck como Leonardo los detuvieron, saludando.

-Hola Jade- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, volteando a verse con recelo.

-Hola chicos- Contesto Jade, Aarón solo les dio una mirada de desconfianza y volteo a ver a Jade.

-Está bien Aarón, mira te presento formalmente- Al escuchar estas palabras, ambos palidecieron, pensaron instantáneamente que les diría que estaba con él, no se lo permitirían, no destruiría la ilusión de ellos y las decisiones que habían tomado.

-Por Dios mira qué hora es- Exclamo Beck, exaltado, no dejaría que Jade le dijera que era Aarón para ella, al menos no ahora, no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

-Si es cierto, ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer- Leonardo le hizo segunda, al escuchar a Beck, supo que pensaron lo mismo, no podían escuchar aun lo que era Aarón para ella.

-Adiós- Dijeron los dos, y entrando al edificio por la misma puerta, ni siquiera esperaron una respuesta. Se separaron al llegar a las escaleras, cada quien tomo su rumbo, desorbitados, en shock, Jade estaba a punto de presentarles de manera formal a Aarón, eso quería decir que ya tenían una relación seria, pero en qué punto, como, no es posible que se hayan descuidado tanto de ella.

-Esto no está pasando- Dijo Beck, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás, dejándose caer pegado en la pared del teatro, estaba a punto de llorar, de miedo, de pensar que podría perderla para siempre, que Aarón le había ganado la partida en una pelea menos que justa, porque no lo conocía, no sabía su historia con Jade, en dos años de relación, ella jamás le había mencionado el nombre de Aarón y por lo tanto era injusto que le haya ganado.

Por su lado Leonardo solo se dejó caer en las escaleras, ya habían iniciado las clases, pero él no tenía ánimos de entrar, como la había perdido, como Aarón se la había ganado, en que momento, ¿Seria alguien del pasado?, si es así, eso paso antes de Beck, ya que él tampoco lo conocía, no quería escuchar que ahora tenía una relación con Aarón, era tan obvio, como ella le sonreía, como jugaba con el cabello de él, la mirada que él le daba, se tenían tanta confianza, ella nunca había actuado así con él, y era obvio, no se conocían de mucho tiempo, ella no confiaba en la gente tan rápido, por lo que era obvio que Aarón la conocía desde hace más tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos en lo que quedaba del día, escondidos, no querían ni siquiera ver a Jade con Aarón o perderían la cordura, llego la noche y era la presentación de Aarón, Jade estaba en primera fila, era obvio, Beck y Leonardo salieron de sus "escondites", después de todo era una presentación, y si Aarón no era tan bueno en eso, entonces ellos tendrían una ventaja.

-Y con ustedes, el chico nuevo, Aarón Levesque, que nos cantara "Killer"- Grito el presentador, todos comenzaron a aplaudir

La música comenzó, el tomo el micrófono, vestido completamente en negro, un saco de piel que resaltaba su cuerpo, botas y un pantalón ajustado, completamente gótico, como Jade.

Stu-u-uck in a limbo (here we go)  
Me and my sins go (toe to toe oh-oh-oh)  
I played a vicious part (whoa-oh)  
I've broken my fair share of hea-ar-ar-arts  
I'm about to blow  
So if you come around then you should know-oh-oh-oh

I'll tear you up in two  
Go ahead  
Walk it off if you know what's best for you

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

En este punto ya estaban todas las mujeres emocionadas, se había adueñado del escenario cantaba bien y además proporcionaba un buen show, Beck y Leonardo solo observaba como Jade se dejaba atrapar por la música, para ellos no les importaba como reaccionaran las demás, solo ella.

I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
Get love and i bet you lose so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm lo-oh-oh-oh-oh

Aarón bajo del escenario, con el micrófono en el, empezó a seducir a las mujeres, Beck y Leonardo al ver lo que hacía se acercaron a Jade, no querían que él se le acercara a ella, y no lo hizo.

L-l-lower than real low (here we go)  
Take your heart like a repo (no no no oh-oh)  
You dug yourself into (whoa-oh)  
A pretty mess that i made for you-oo-oo-oo  
I've a lot to show  
For the time you're gonna lose  
By the time i go-oh-oh-oh

I'll tear you up in two  
Go ahead  
Walk it off if you know what's best for you

I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
Get love and i bet you lose so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm lo-oh-oh-oh-oh

La canción era sugestiva, Aarón no quería relaciones serias en ese momento, entonces que hacia Jade con él, o lo estaba cantando para que las demás no se le acercaran

Bootleg emotions  
Bottled up explosions  
Intoxicating you (intoxicating you)  
Now you know the truth  
I'm your sentencing  
They're exiting through your skin  
Intoxicating you (intoxicating you)  
Ninety-seven proof

Volteo a ver a Jade y comenzó a acercarse a ella, coqueteando con una que otra chica en el camino, Jade enarco una ceja y le dio una sonrisa confidente.

I'm no good for you  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
Get love and i bet you lose so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you

La tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, en este punto Beck y Leonardo ya estaban detrás de ella, casi sintieron como se la arrebataban, la volteo para que los pudiera ver a ambos y la tomo del mentón elevando su rostro un poco y acercando el suyo.

I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm lo-oh-oh-oh-oh

Termino la canción y la soltó, no hizo nada más, pero para ellos eso fue una provocación, y ambos cayeron en ella, Leonardo corrió hacia el presentador, para anunciar que el también cantaría, no iba a permitir que Aarón se luciera frente a Jade y quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Le dijo su canción al presentador y se subió al escenario, al verlo Jade se quedó sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado cantar, Aarón llego y se colocó detrás de Jade, puso una mano en su hombro, ella volteo y lo abrazo, Beck y Leonardo al ver esto casi estallan de los celos, pero prefirieron la compostura.

-Ahora con ustedes, Leonardo que nos cantara "Underground"-

La música comenzó, Leonardo no había practicado la canción, pero se la sabia de memoria, no estaba vestido pero no iba a dejar que Aarón se saliera con la suya tan fácil. Comenzo la música.

When you're gone  
When you're gone, it's like I'm in one second in time  
I'm frozen  
When you're gone  
When you're gone, it's like I lost one half of my mind  
Stolen

Cause nobody feels you like I do  
Nobody kills me like you do  
Nothing I take can ever cut through  
I'm in trouble  
I look at myself and I don't know  
How I'm stuck to you like velcro  
Can't rip you off and go solo  
I'm in trouble

I'm hooked on how you made  
Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight  
I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground  
I'm hooked; I can't cut you off  
In my blood; I'm gonna say it now  
I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground

Su Mirada estaba clavada en Jade, no la dejaba de mirar y sentía las miradas como cuchillos afilados de Beck y de Aarón, que estaban cerca de ella. Bajo del escenario también y él se fue directamente con Jade, la tomo de la mano y la puso sobre su pecho para que ella pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón. Comenzo a cantar bajo y suave

When you go  
When you go, it's like I put my life on the line  
It's over  
When you go  
When you go, I'm tripping but I'm pretending I'm fine  
So dumb

Cause nobody feels you like I do  
Nobody kills me like you do  
Nothing I take can ever cut through  
I'm in trouble  
I look at myself and I don't know  
How I'm stuck to you like velcro  
Can't rip you off and go solo  
I'm in trouble

Beck solo lo observaba con recelo, Aarón con indiferencia pero se mantenía cerca, Jade se sonrojo un poco, hacía mucho que no sentía la cercanía con él, Beck noto este dato, y lo odio, le dolía ver ese gesto en ella con alguien más.

I'm hooked on how you made  
Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight  
I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground  
I'm hooked; I can't cut you off  
In my blood; I'm gonna say it now  
I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground

You got me hooked on you  
Now I'm in trouble  
Trouble, trouble, yeah

Toda la gente estaba gritando, emocionada, Leonardo, tenia a Jade de la mano, la atrapo con la mirada, los ojos violáceos de el atraparon los ojos grises de ella, Jade ya no podía apartar su mirada, Beck y Aarón ahora estaban concentrados en los movimientos de Leonardo, si algo intentaba se lo impedirían.

I'm hooked on how you made  
Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight  
I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground  
I'm hooked; I can't cut you off  
In my blood; I'm gonna say it now  
I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground

Termino la canción abrazándola, fuertemente, y con un susurro le dijo un "te amo", casi imperceptible debido al ruido de la gente que aplaudía su canción, solo ella lo había escuchado, aún tenía su mano en el pecho de él, el incremento su agarre antes de soltarla y subir de nuevo para dejar el micrófono.

Beck no se quería quedar atrás, no le gustaba mucho cantar, lo suyo era la actuación, pero si era por Jade, haría lo que fuera por ella y si tenía que cantar lo haría, se acercó al presentador con nervios, se había presentado antes pero en compañía, al verlo subir sus amigos se inquietaron y se acercaron al escenario, Jade se quedó en shock al ver que Beck estaba con el presentador, no podía creer que cantaría en público solo, Beck no sabía que canción decidir, le había cantado tantas canciones a Jade, pero estando solos, de pronto recordó la primer canción que le canto, esa sería la indicada, estaba llena de sentimientos de él hacia ella.

-Chicos ahora tenemos la presentación de Beck Oliver, con "All of Me"- Todos observaron a Beck, iba vestido sencillo, ya no estaba nervioso porque sabía que esa canción haría que Jade recordara lo mucho que el la ama. El piano comenzó a sonar, Jade recordó la canción de inmediato, como olvidar esa canción.

What would I do

Without your smart mouth drawing me in

And you kicking me out

I got my head spinning

No kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Leonardo observo a Jade y pudo ver como su rostro cambiaba, era obvio que esa canción significaba algo para ella, solo era cuestión de observar sus hermosos ojos grises y como observaban los ojos cafés de Beck y el cantaba solo para ella, parecía que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo.

Because all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Because I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down

I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my Rhythm & Blues

I can't stop singing

It's ringing in my head for you

Beck cantaba muy bien, Jade estaba hipnotizada por él, hizo lo mismo que Aarón y Leonardo, bajo del escenario para acercarse a Jade, la diferencia de los otros dos es que el caminaba lentamente, observándola a ella solamente.

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Because all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Because I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Give me all of you

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiro su mano ofreciéndosela a ella, ella dubitativa la acepto, cosa que hizo que Leonardo se pusiera muy celoso, por desgracia no podría hacer ningún reclamo. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, el bajo el tono de su voz, cantando suavemente al micrófono, era como escuchar una suave melodía relajante.

Cards on the table

We're both showing hearts

Risking it all though it's hard

Beck fue acercándose lentamente a ella, hasta quedar tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, todos los observaban, era una escena romántica en exceso, ella solo se dejaba guiar por él, que la observaba suavemente.

Because all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Because I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Se escuchaba más como una suspiro, algo ligero, Beck termino con un silencioso te amo, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Aarón y Leonardo que estaban cerca de ellos lo escucharan.

-Jade, te amo, no necesitas contestar, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que te recuperare, a como dé lugar, te recuperare, esta vez hare las cosas bien.

Jade solo lo miro, asintió con la cabeza, no aceptaba volver aun, pero Beck la entendía, le daba el permiso de intentar recuperarla, Beck sonrió le dio un suave beso en su mano, después se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, soltó su mano suavemente y regreso al escenario a devolver el micrófono, Jade solo le miro alejarse, toco su mejilla y sonrió suavemente.

**CANCIONES**

Aaron: Killer – The ready set

Leonardo: Underground – Adam Lambert

Beck: All of me – John Legend


	16. Chapter 16

**Pero que…**

Las actuaciones siguieron, Andre y Tori cantaron una canción juntos para bajar un poco la tensión causada por Aarón, Leonardo y Beck, Jade se fue junto con Aarón a conseguir algo de comer, Leonardo se acercó a Cat y Robbie para ver si podía acercarse a Jade, a Beck lo rodearon muchas mujeres después de su actuación, tomándole fotos y asediándolo, Jade observo esto de lejos, pero por extraño que parezca ella no sentía celos como al principio, si le incomodaba un poco debido a que le acababa de decir que la amaba y de repente estaba con muchas mujeres, pero no tenía ganas de ir a gritarles a todas ellas que se alejaran de él, por fin se estaba librando del amor toxico que Beck le causaba para dejar paso a un amor más sincero.

Beck alcanzo a ver que Jade lo estaba viendo rodeado de las mujeres, rápidamente se alejó de todas ellas, considero que no era el momento de hacer que se encelara, acababa de declararle su amor y ya estaba rodeado de mujeres, que clase de hombre seria si lo permitiera, se dirigió lenta y despistadamente hacia donde estaba Jade, para su desgracia, no estaba sola, estaba con Aarón, se acercaría de todas maneras, ya no le tenía miedo a ese maldito.

-Hola Jade- Beck saludo, dando una fugaz mirada de rechazo a Aarón quien enarco una ceja.

-Hola Beck- le dijo ella, se sonrojo un poco al recordar que hace poco le dijo que la amaba.

-Jade, será mejor que ya nos vayamos- Le dijo Aarón a Jade, tomándola del brazo suavemente, Beck al notar su agarre, tomo la mano de Jade y la acerco a él, liberándola del agarre de Aarón.

-Lo lamento Aarón, pero tengo cosas que platicar con Jade, porque no te marchas tu solo y yo la llevo a su casa.

-Jade- Aarón tenía mirada severa, casi como un padre sobreprotector.

-Está bien Aarón, puedes llevarte el carro si quieres, Beck me llevara después- Jade le dijo tranquila.

-No, si algo tienes que hablar con el entonces hazlo ahora y en cuanto terminen de hablar te iras conmigo a casa Jade.- Le dijo con fuerza, casi demandando.

-Ashh, está bien, solo porque no quiero que regreses a casa solo, aunque no hay nadie en realidad.

-Si es verdad, no hay nadie, por eso quiero regresar lo antes posible- Contesto Aaron, llevando su mano a su rostro, como con frustración.-No te demores quieres- Le dijo con una voz sencilla, alejándose un poco, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, pero sin escuchar la conversación

-Beck, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?- le pregunto Jade ya calmada, pero se olvidó de que Beck la tenía tomada de la mano, Leonardo los observo desde lejos, él también tenía cosas de que hablar con Jade.

-Jade, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, yo aún te amo, ¿porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

-Beck, no quiero que sea difícil o complicado, es solo que, hemos tomado malas decisiones, ambos, y solo quiero que estemos tranquilos, ok

-Lo sé, yo también quiero eso, pero no puedo estar completamente tranquilo si ocultas tantas cosas Jade, llego Aarón a tu vida y ni siquiera sé quién es y no te has apartado de él, no aceptas mis invitaciones a salir y muy apenas comemos juntos, no solo conmigo si no con nuestros amigos que también te extrañan.

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada con Aarón, lo de su mudanza ha sido complicado.- Beck ya estaba harto de estar escuchando que Aarón esto y Aarón el otro, ya no podía soportar más estar con la duda, aun la tenía tomada de la mano por lo que la jalo y la abrazo, Aarón se incorporó y se acercaba a ellos para hacer que Beck soltara a Jade, pero Leonardo se le adelanto, estaba furioso y se le notaba, tomo a Jade del brazo y la alejo del agarre de Beck, la coloco detrás de él y encaro a Beck.

-No te quieras pasar de listo Beck- Leonardo ya estaba fuera de sí, ya no pudo contener los celos, primero por Aarón y después por Beck.

-Tú no te quieras pasar de listo, y no la jales así- Beck se puso a la defensiva, le acababa de arrebatar a Jade, Aarón se acercó a Jade que se estaba tocando el brazo, al parecer el jaloneo de Leonardo fue algo fuerte.

-Estas bien- Aarón, tomo a Jade de la mano y la alejo de ambos, inspecciono un poco su brazo para saber si no tenía alguna lesión. Mientras tanto Beck y Leonardo seguían discutiendo.

-Yo no quiero pasarme de listo, ya estoy cansado de que tomes atribuciones que ya no tienes, te recuerdo que eres su EXNOVIO ya no eres especial para ella- Leonardo estaba demasiado molesto.

-Lamento decirte que al menos soy algo en su vida, te recuerdo que tú eres un simple amigo que aprovecho que ella estaba dolida para acercársele- Beck también estaba muy molesto. La multitud se estaba reuniendo alrededor de ellos, la música había bajado un poco el volumen, pero a ellos no les interesaba, ya estaba cansados de aguantar sus celos.

-Y porque crees que estaba dolida, la abandonaste, ya no tienes derecho de venir a decirle que la amas cuando tú fuiste el que la abandono, la dejo sola y todo por una tontería en el que ella no tuvo nada que ver, la tipa cayo alcoholizada antes que por el golpe de Jade, pero tu tenías que tomar tus decisiones sin si quiera haber investigado-

-Espera, que acabas de decir-

-Lo que escuchaste Beck, esa tipa se desmayó debido a la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió y no por el golpe de Jade, fuiste un tonto que la dejo debido a una acusación que no estaba fundada, si tan solo te hubieras demorado un mes más, ella estaría conmigo-

-Jade, ¿eso es cierto?- Beck volteo a ver a Jade que estaba a un lado de Aarón, la tenía tomada de un hombro como si estuviera protegiéndola.

-Si Beck es cierto, investigue un poco antes de buscarte y lo que me dijeron en el hospital es que se desmayó por el nivel de alcohol que había ingerido, no por mi golpe, pero te fuiste antes de poder decírtelo.- Jade no quería decirle esto a Beck, porque no quería escuchar la cantidad de "perdón" que estaba a punto de decirle, además, con eso le había demostrado que no confiaba mucho en ella.

-Oh, Jade, soy un tonto, perdóname por favor, que he hecho.- Beck comenzó a acercarse a Jade, pero Leonardo se interpuso en su camino, tomándolo de la camisa y encarándolo de nuevo.

-No te acercaras a ella de nuevo- Leonardo estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando sintió que una mano lo detuvo, era Aarón el que lo estaba deteniendo, Jade se había colocado detrás de él.

Aarón comenzó a hablar –Ya basta de estas absurdas peleas, no ven que lo único que hacen es lastimar a Jade, o es que acaso creen que ella es feliz viendo como discuten frente a toda la escuela por ella- Al terminar de decir esto Beck y Leonardo voltearon a ver a la multitud que ya estaba atenta a lo que hacían, apenas se daban cuenta que ya no se escuchaba música, hasta los amigos de Beck estaban cerca por si algo mas ocurría.

-Piensan que haciendo esto conseguirán que Jade sea novia de alguno de ustedes dos, que patéticos son, ella merece mucho más que ustedes, un par de idiotas que no saben cómo conquistar a una mujer, lo peor es que son celosos y posesivos cuando ni siquiera se acercan a lo que ella merece- Aarón los estaba atacando con todo y al final de cuentas tenía razón, Beck fue el primero en defenderse.

-Y tu quien eres para decirnos todo esto, acaso no quieres lo mismo que nosotros, con tu aire de grandeza vienes a tratar de quedarte con Jade, como si fueras mejor para ella-

Leonardo continuo con lo que dijo Beck, sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Aarón de defenderse –Es verdad, tu llegaste no sé cómo a la vida de ella, pero no dejare que te la quedes, tú no eres mejor que yo y eso se lo demostrare a ella, ya me canse de ver como tratas de conquistarla…

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Jade interrumpió a Leonardo.

-Como lo oyes, este tipo solo está tratando de conquistarte y al parecer tú has caído con él, van juntos a todos lados, ya ni sales conmigo-

-Ni conmigo- Alzo la voz Beck también- Solo le haces caso a Aarón, le ayudas en todo, conduce tu carro, está en tu casa hasta muy tarde, como la otra noche-

-Ven que son patéticos, su pequeña mente solo puede pensar como cavernícolas- Les contesto Aarón con una mano en su rostro y moviendo su cabeza.

Jade se colocó frente a Aarón dándoles una mirada de confusión a Beck y Leonardo.

-¿Ustedes creen que Aarón quiere algo más conmigo y que yo lo he aceptado?- Les pregunto Jade algo molesta

-Si no es así entonces porque pasan todos los días juntos, y casi viven juntos- Contesto Leonardo un poco atemorizado por el tono de Jade.

-No "casi vivimos juntos", vivimos juntos- Les contesto Aarón, Beck y Leonardo solo palidecieron por la sorpresa.

-Si así es, Aarón y yo vivimos juntos, por eso es que llegamos juntos en la mañana, nos vamos juntos y por eso lo encontraste tan noche en mi casa- Término de decir Jade.

-Entonces ya lo decidiste, te quedaras con él- Contesto Leonardo, bajando la mirada sin ánimo.

-Créeme que si pudiera si estaría con ella, pero la sangre nos lo impide, Jade es mi prima- Dijo Aarón con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron Beck y Leonardo al mismo tiempo.

-Como lo escucharon, Aarón y yo somos primos, es hijo de mi tía, hermana de mi mamá.- Dijo Jade, algo molesta.

-Pero porque nunca me dijiste- Le grito Beck

-En la mañana que intente hacerlo ustedes dijeron que ya era muy tarde y desaparecieron, no se los conté antes porque estábamos ocupados con su mudanza, el ensayo de su presentación de hoy y conociendo la ciudad, además no tengo porque darles explicaciones a ustedes de lo que haga o deje de hacer.- Les dijo Jade casi gritándoles

-Entonces porque salió el otro día y te saco de mi camioneta, además de gritarme todo lo que me grito- le contesto Beck

-Eso es fácil de deducir, ella me conto todo, lo que le hiciste, como la abandonaste, como llego aquel cretino a aprovecharse de su debilidad y es obvio que ninguno de los dos la merece, es mi prima, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, así que no permitiré que cualquier tonto se quede con ella.- Les contesto Aarón, a los dos, Leonardo aún estaba algo shockeado y Beck estaba furioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Jade tuviste muchas oportunidades, como la vez que fuiste con nosotros a jugar baraja, te fuiste conmigo y no me lo dijiste, no sabes lo celoso y preocupado que estaba, pensé que te estaba perdiendo- Le contesto Beck al punto de las lágrimas

-Beck, recuerda que ya no soy tuya, no somos novios, somos simples amigos- Le dijo Jade acercándose un poco a él. Beck solo la miraba con algo de resentimiento, pero mucho amor.

-No será por mucho Jade, tengo que recuperarte- Le dijo Beck, acercándose a ella y besando tiernamente su frente, después solo se fue, sus amigos fueron detrás de él. Jade solo lo vio partir y después volteo a ver a Leonardo, quien también se acercó a ella.

-No permitiré que regreses con él, no te merece, hare lo posible porque me elijas a mí, te hare feliz, te lo prometo- Tomo su mano y le dio un beso y también se fue, ya la mayoría de la gente se había ido.

Jade volteo con Aarón, quien solo la abrazo sobreprotector, sabía que todo el alboroto lastimaba a Jade, no por lo que pensaran los demás, si no por ella misma, porque odiaba como se habían puesto los chicos, que desconfiaran de ella, y por qué él sabía que ella albergaba sentimientos especiales hacia ambos, se fueron de ahí, Jade lo único que quería era descansar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Casualidad traicionera**

El fin de semana les otorgo a todos la tranquilidad de pensar detenidamente las cosas, Leonardo y Beck aún estaban en shock por lo que paso el viernes, Aarón era el primo de Jade, ellos pensaron que era un pretendiente más, arruinaron las cosas al no preguntarle directamente, aunque se arriesgaban a que no les dijera nada, pero hubiera sido mejor eso a hacer las tonterías que hicieron por los celos.

Beck estaba pensando seriamente en rendirse, no podía creer que le había hecho eso a Jade por nada, que se había alejado de ella por nada, y que aparte había desconfiado de ella con respecto a Aarón sin siquiera preguntarle, pensó que Jade tenía un poco de culpa por no decirle quien era, misma que se vio disipada cuando pensó en que ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones cuando ya no son novios sino simples amigos, debía disculparse con ella sinceramente.

Leonardo aún estaba algo aturdido por la discusión del viernes, sin querer dijo algo que Jade le había pedido que no dijera, aunque sabía que haberle dicho a Beck el motivo del desmayo de la chica lo ponía en desventaja, ya que ahora Beck tenía un motivo más para regresar con ella, pero eso no importaba si ella no quería regresar con él, aunque a esa altura no sabía que era lo que haría Jade, necesitaba hablar con ella seriamente, la amaba, pero lo más importante para él era su felicidad, fuera con él o no.

Jade por su lado pasó el fin de semana terminando de desempacar las cosas de Aarón en su casa y terminando de medio recorrer la ciudad para que no se sintiera tan perdido, fueron a comer a un restaurante, uno que encontraron por ahí.

Leonardo salió a caminar, necesitaba pensar las cosas mejor y se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico encerrado en su casa, lo que no pensó fue encontrarse a Beck durante su caminata, lo hubiera ignorado pero él mismo Beck le hablo.

-Oye Leonardo- Grito Beck desde el otro lado de la calle, Leonardo rodo los ojos pero decidió saludar, que era lo peor que podía pasar.

-Hola Beck- utilizo el tono más sarcástico que encontró en sus cuerdas vocales.

-Oye me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido el viernes, no soy de ese tipo de personas pero mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas sobre lo mismo, y ya que tú me hablaste cuando llego Aarón, me gustaría escuchar también tu opinión.- Beck estaba siendo sincero y no era su estilo, él había aprendido mucho de Jade con respecto a hacer lo que él quisiera, pero con respecto a Jade ya no sabía que era lo que estaba bien y lo que no y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo, caminaron por ahí, ninguno tenía rumbo fijo así que solo caminaron sin destino.

-Dime que es lo que quieres escuchar Beck- pregunto Leonardo ya cansado de caminar durante 10 minutos sin haber hablado de nada.

-¿Qué has pensado acerca de Jade?- Le pregunto Beck sin rodeos, ya su mente no estaba bien y no sabía que pensar, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y aunque no soportara a Leonardo porque quiere arrebatarle a Jade, sabía que comprendía lo que estaba pasando porque ambos albergaban el mismo sentimiento hacia ella.

-He pensado tantas cosas acerca de ella, creo que lo arruinamos totalmente- Leonardo también se mostró sincero y esto era porque no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle esto, porque sería obvio que nadie más lo entendería, solo alguien que sintiera lo mismo que él.

-Si lo arruinamos, ya no sé si seguir con esto, digo lo he arruinado tantas veces- Contesto Beck desanimado.

-Si tú te rindes me darías la ventaja, le demostrarías a ella que tenía la razón al no regresar contigo, una vez ya tuviste la oportunidad y lo arruinaste, estabas peleando por una segunda oportunidad y también lo arruinaste, por mi puedes rendirte y dejarme el camino libre hacia ella- Leonardo se había detenido y tenía un tono retador, no le había gustado lo que Beck dijo, era cierto que si se rendía podría estar con Jade, pero no quería ganarle de esa manera y además esa no era la forma de liberar a Jade del amor que le tenía a Beck, que no era nada bueno.

-Jamás dejare que te quedes con ella- Beck contesto casi de manera instantánea, si había pensado rendirse, pero no había pensado que si lo hacía entonces Leonardo se quedaría con ella y eso no lo permitiría.

-Entonces Oliver, ¿qué harás?, yo no me rendiré, sé que Jade puede ser complicada, pero ella es perfecta así como ella es, y yo lo único que quiero es poder ser alguien que la merezca, llevo poco a su lado y ya me lamento no haberla conocido antes y después de ella ya no existe nada, que no hay una vida después de ella, no sé qué tanto la amaste o la ames, pero yo solo deseo ser lo mejor para ella y que me elija a mi porque me ama y no porque quiere olvidarte, si tan solo hubieras demorado un mes más en regresar ella estaría conmigo.

-Pero no me demore y ahora estoy de vuelta, yo también quiero lo mejor para ella y lo mejor soy yo, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Eso lo decidirá ella- En el momento que la discusión se estaba poniendo acalorada en una calle cualquiera se escuchó la voz de una mujer por detrás de Beck

-Leonardo- Grito alto la mujer mientras se escuchaban unos tacones corriendo, Leonardo asomo su cabeza por encima de Beck ya que él era un poco más alto y al ver quien le llamaba su cara se deformo un poco y se hizo para atrás.

-Beck nos vemos luego, solo una cosa más, Jade será para mí- Dicho esto se fue corriendo de ahí, Beck volteo al escuchar a alguien respirando fuertemente y quien había dicho el nombre de Leonardo, era una mujer hermosa, rubia y ojos azules tenía puesto un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo que solo hacía resaltar sus atributos y unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacía que su figura se estilizara, Beck se quedó sorprendido al ver a una mujer tan bella, pero más sorprendido que Leonardo saliera corriendo de ella.

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto Beck acercándose a ella

-Si- respondió con dificultad mientras se normalizaba su respiración – ¿Eres amigo de Leonardo?- pregunto aquella rubia.

-Amm… no somos amigos pero estudiamos en la misma escuela.

-Así que se cambió de escuela- Dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Si no tiene mucho en mi escuela- contesto Beck como si nada, si bien la chica era guapa no era nada comparada con Jade para los ojos de él.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mireya, soy la ex novia de Leonardo- Se presentó la chica extendiendo su mano para saludar a Beck

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Beck- contesto estrechando la mano de Mireya, sentía como si la conociera anteriormente pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

-Disculpa si no es mucha indiscreción, escuche que te dijo el nombre de una chica, ¿es su nueva novia?- pregunto la chica, algo ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

-No, es una chica que a él le gusta mucho, pero no es su novia- Le contesto Beck y pudo ver como daba un suspiro de alivio.

-Y por qué te dijo algo así, sobre que ella será para él-

-Bueno yo soy el ex novio de esa chica y estoy tratando de recuperarla- Le dijo Beck con una sonrisa.

-No dejes que él sea su novio, Leonardo no es lo que aparenta ser- al escuchar esto Beck se sorprendió mucho, pero quería escuchar más, quería saber porque esa chica decía eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto él algo preocupado

-Tienes tiempo, podemos tomar algo y te platicaré lo que paso con Leonardo y porque no debes permitir que él se acerque a más chicas

-Si claro conozco un restaurante aquí cerca, podemos tomar algo ahí- Beck le contesto a la chica indicándole el camino.

Llegaron a su destino, pero para desgracia de Beck, era el mismo restaurante en el que estaban Aarón y Jade, Beck no los vio al entrar y tampoco Jade se percató ya que estaba de espalda a la entrada, pero Aarón si se dio cuenta y no se quedaría callado.

-Mira Jade, quien tiene nueva compañía- A Aarón le caía perfecto esto ya que no consideraba a ninguno de los dos como dignos para Jade y él la quería como una hermana, era obvio que quisiera lo mejor para ella. Jade volteo a ver y vio a Beck sacando una silla para que una rubia se sentará y él se sentó frente a ella dándole la espalda a donde estaban Jade y Aarón.

-Vaya no pensé que su "te amo" y "te voy a recuperar" durarán tan poco- Dijo ella no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada por verlo con otra y tenía que admitir que era muy bonita. Jade solo siguió con su comida, no sentía celos como antes, solo sentía decepción.

Mientras tanto Beck y Mireya comenzaron a hablar del motivo por el que estaban ahí, Leonardo.

-Y bien Mireya, dime ¿qué te hizo Leonardo para que te expreses así de él?- pregunto Beck algo curioso.

-Bien verás estuve con él durante casi un año, empezó todo muy bonito, a decir verdad, era todo un caballero, me decía que me amaba y se comportaba del todo bien, era muy cariñoso durante los primero meses, después comenzó a encelarme por casi cualquiera que me hablaba, al principio solo me regañaba de quien era este o quien era aquél, se me hacía tierno en un principio, después comenzó a prohibirme hablarle a uno que otro amigo, se me hizo un poco normal hasta este punto porque sabía cómo convencerme de hacerlo, le creía lo que me decía, todo empeoro, comenzó a evitarme salidas con mis amistades y cuando lo invitaba a salir él decía que era mejor quedarnos en casa viendo películas o simplemente que cocinara para él, comenzó a ser molesto y además empecé a aburrirme, le dije que saliéramos, a regañadientes accedió a acompañarme a una fiesta, como ya había pasado un tiempo que no salíamos me arregle mucho para él y comenzó a celarme apenas llegamos, ya no aguantaba más esa situación, era un celoso compulsivo inclusive lo había escuchado a hablar con un amigo sobre encerrarme en un sótano y no dejarme salir y lo termine esa misma noche, es algo psicópata, es por eso que no debes permitir que tenga a otra chica, no sé hasta donde sean sus extremos, pero quiero recuperarlo, después de que lo deje en la misma fiesta me embriague y sabiendo que él estaba ahí comencé a coquetear con un chico, ya no recuerdo nada más después de eso, pero desperté en un hospital.

-Espera, coqueteaste con un chico y no recuerdas nada más ¿en dónde era la fiesta?- pregunto Beck algo extrañado

-Creo que era un evento de una escuela llamada Hollywood Arts- contesto ella

-Tú me estabas coqueteando a mí, por eso sentí que te conocía de algún lado-

-Eras tú, ¿estudias en Hollywood Arts?

-Sí, ahí es a donde se cambió Leonardo, espera, coqueteaste conmigo para darle celos, si ya sabias que era un celoso compulsivo

-Lo sé, ese fue un error mío, he querido disculparme desde entonces pero siempre se aleja de mí, estoy arrepentida por lo que hice y me di cuenta que aunque sea psicópata y celoso, lo amo en verdad.

-Sabias que por tu culpa perdí a mi novia y ahora Leonardo esta tras de ella, si el no estuviera de por medio ella ya hubiera regresado conmigo.

-En… en serio, una disculpa, aunque no creo que Leonardo este enamorado de esa chica, si el vio lo que paso esa noche, probablemente sea venganza lo que busca.

Beck se puso a pensar en la información que estaba obteniendo, si lo que la chica decía resultaba ser verdad, entonces Leonardo puede que se haya acercado a Jade con la intención de vengarse de el por lo pasado con Mireya, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, pero era una posibilidad, ahora tendría que buscar a Jade para que decirle esta información.

-¿Tú crees que Leonardo sería capaz de vengarse?- Pregunto Beck, algo dentro de él sabía que podía ser verdad que era una venganza, pero era mejor estar seguro.

-Si lo creo capaz, créeme que me daba miedo cuando me celaba, se volvía casi un psicópata- Le contesto ella acercándose un poco a él, como susurrándole.

-Bien, necesito que le cuentes todo esto a la chica de la que se enamoró, ya que si yo le digo no me creerá, y en verdad necesito recuperarla- Beck le dijo a Mireya tomándola de las manos y viéndola a los ojos a manera de súplica, antes de que la chica contestara escucho una voz detrás de él.

-Vaya Beck, no sabía que tu "amor" por Jade durará tan poco- Aarón estaba saliendo del restaurante y a su lado Jade, ella solo veía a Beck sin sentimiento alguno, no sentía celos hasta que volteo a ver a la chica en cuestión, misma que Beck aún no soltaba.

-¿Qué?, Beck entonces esa noche yo tenía razón, te estaba coqueteando y tu caíste con esta tipa- Jade la reconoció como la misma mujer que había hecho que ellos discutieran la vez que Beck terminó con ella.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Mireya- La chica también era algo impulsiva.

-Cállate, que no estoy hablando contigo- Le dijo Jade silenciándola, la mirada de ella era más que suficiente para callar al demonio mismo.

-No Jade, no es lo que parece, reacciono Beck soltándole las manos a Mireya- Ella tiene algo que decirte, es sobre Leonardo.

-Ahora resulta que meterás a Leonardo en estos problemas también, él no tiene nada que ver que estés con esta mujer en un restaurante tomándola de las manos, o dime, te dijo que lo hicieras, no creo, así no que metas a Leonardo en esto.

Jade estaba molesta, no porque Beck estuviera con otra, sino porque le había dicho que la amaba y después lo encontraba tomándole las manos a la tipa que se le estuvo restregando en aquella fiesta donde terminaron.

-No, Jade, es en serio, es cierto lo que te digo acerca de Leonardo, solo escúchala, es su ex novia- Beck grito lo último, ya sabía cómo acabaría esto, ya había sufrido suficientes escenas de celos con Jade y esto no iba bien, no estaba molesta como siempre, pero tampoco estaba tranquila.

-Así es, soy la ex novia de Leonardo, estuvimos en esa fiesta donde coqueteé con tu novio y me disculpo por eso, pero no debes estar con Leonardo- Le dijo Mireya levantándose de su lugar para estar un poco a la altura de Jade, aunque en verdad era más alta.

-Jade no debes escuchar lo que dicen, quien nos puede asegurar que este tipo no le pago a la chica para que dijera eso, o peor aún que la convenció mientras ligaba con ella- Aarón tomo a Jade por el brazo alejándola de Mireya y Beck.

-No es verdad, ella me encontró en la calle con Leonardo, le grito pero Leonardo huyo- Beck trato de que Jade le creyera

-A sí, y dime ¿Qué hacías con Leonardo en la calle?- Cuestiono Jade cruzando sus brazos

-Solo platicábamos- Contesto Beck.

-Y ¿desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos?- Le dijo ella en tono sarcástico- No te preocupes, lo resolveremos pronto, Jade saco su celular y le marco a Leonardo.

-Hola Jade, ¿Cómo estás?- Leonardo contesto rápido el celular al saber que era Jade.

-Hola Leonardo, dime ¿dónde estás ahora?

-Estoy en mi casa, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?- Leonardo se escuchaba feliz.

-Si de hecho si, ¿has visto a Beck el día de hoy?- Le cuestiono ella, Leonardo sabía que lo mejor era que no supiera que había hablado con Beck, además confiaba, sin saber, que Beck no le diría nada.

-No, no he salido de mi casa el día de hoy- Le dijo con toda la tranquilidad.

-Así que no has salido de tu casa, muy bien muchas gracias, te llamo luego, Bye- Y Jade le colgó, Beck tenía una mirada de asombro, ese maldito le había mentido a Jade.

-No es cierto, si estuve con él.- Le dijo Beck rápidamente en su defensa.

-Es verdad, yo encontré a Beck cuando estaba hablando con Leonardo- Le dijo Mireya tratando de defender a Beck.

-Saben que, ya escuche suficiente, no es necesario que me des explicaciones Beck, solo se me hace muy malo de tu parte que quieras meter a Leonardo en esto, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no somos novios lo recuerdas, ella se encargó de que ya no lo fuéramos, si en ese entonces la defendiste ya que pensaste que yo la había desmayado, que va a ser ahora que esta sobria, tranquilo no me meteré en tu camino- Le dijo Jade a manera de despedida, Aarón le había abierto la puerta del restaurante para que salieran, en el último instante, Beck por impulso la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacía él, besándola, Jade se sorprendió y no correspondió el beso, solo tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Beck se separó de ella, aún la tenía tomada del brazo.

-Jade, no hay ninguna mujer que se pueda comparar contigo, eres la mujer perfecta para mí- terminando de decir esto, Jade le dio una cachetada, no fue un golpe con el puño cerrado como cuando se conocieron, fue con la mano abierta tan fuerte que hizo que Beck casi cayera.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, estoy cansada de que me beses sin mi consentimiento cada vez que quieres, ya conseguiste a una nueva mujer, déjame en paz ahora- y dicho esto ella salió del restaurante.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nuevo Hechizo**

Beck quedo completamente helado y con la mano en la mejilla por lo que Jade le dijo, Mireya al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien, Beck estaba viendo fijamente la puerta por donde había salido ella, lentamente se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado anteriormente con Mireya, ignorando por completo su existencia, se sentó, aun con la mano en la mejilla donde Jade lo había golpeado, estaba viendo hacia el frente, Mireya se sentó ahí, pero era obvio que no la estaba viendo a ella, estaba tratando de asimilar que era lo que había pasado, trataba de saber qué era lo que había hecho y no solo eso, buscaba dentro de todo el conocimiento que tiene sobre Jade que era lo que pensaba ella ahora, Beck sabía que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida, Jade lo vio con Mireya, era algo aun peor que haber salido con Meredith, la voz y el tacto de Mireya hizo que regresara a la realidad.

-Beck, estas bien, llevo 15 minutos hablándote- Le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Perdón, que decías- dijo Beck aun algo ido

-Que si estás bien, Beck lamento mucho que todo esto haya pasado por mi culpa.

-Tú… culpa…, si es cierto, todo esto es tú culpa, perdí a Jade por tu culpa- conforme hablaba su tono de voz era más alto y comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia

-Lo siento, hare lo que sea para arreglarlo- Le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que lo harás, no puedo perder a Jade y menos por tu culpa, ok déjame pensar-

La chica estaba sorprendida de la reacción de Beck, lo único que podía pensar es que de verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Por su lado Jade tocaba suavemente la mano con la que había golpeado a Beck, le dolía un poco, pero estaba más sorprendida de su reacción.

-Aarón ¿crees que actué mal?- Pregunto, algo desconcertada, Aarón era su único apoyo, ya que era el único que no estaba ni de parte de Beck o Leonardo, si no de su parte.

-No, también ya me estaba cansando que te besara y abrazara cada vez que te veía, parece que no tiene decoro.

-Lo sé, porque no puede ser tan calmado como Leonardo- Jade lo dijo sin pensar y solo causo que Aarón se sorprendiera.

-Jade, ¿a ti te interesa Leonardo?- Le contesto Aarón con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que me interesa, aunque no sé si pueda corresponder los sentimientos que ha venido mostrándome, aun amo a Beck, pero al verlo con esa mujer me di cuenta que en verdad él puede tener a quien sea a sus pies sin problemas, no sé si la historia que conto sea cierta o no, pero no me gusto que metiera a Leonardo, aunque si tengo dudas sobre si es verdad o no lo que dijo.

-Creo que puede serlo, aunque si es verdad seria demasiada coincidencia, además que tiene que estar haciendo en un restaurante, con ella, tomándole las manos, después de que dijo que te amaba.

-Eso es verdad, no me interesa si lo que dijo de Leonardo es cierto- Jade se quedó pensando un poco en esto, si resultaba verdad entonces habría tachado a Beck de mentiroso sin justificación.

-Si te estas lamentando porque puede ser verdad, te recuerdo que no tenías manera de saber si era cierto o no, confiaste en lo que te dijo Leonardo, lo complicado es que confiaste más en lo que te dijo Leonardo que lo que te dijo Beck, hay que saber quién miente en esto Jade, además, se me hace muy absurdo que Leonardo haya dejado a esa mujer con la que estaba Beck, digo era muy bonita, parecía modelo- Aarón estaba algo emocionado al hablar de Mireya, misma emoción que Jade se encargó de disipar.

-Así que piensas que no soy lo suficientemente bonita para Leonardo como esta tipa que estaba con Beck- Ahora Jade estaba algo molesta, una cosa es que su primo sintiera alguna especie de atracción hacia la chica y otra era que pensara que la otra chica era más bonita.

-No he dicho eso Jade, no pongas palabras en mi boca- Le contesto Aarón seriamente a Jade, vaya que eran parecidos.

-Bueno pues espero que no lo pienses, creo que es momento de hablar con Leonardo para saber si es cierto o no.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿quieres que te lleve a donde está el?

-Deja le llamo primero- Dijo Jade sacando su celular.

-Bueno- Contesto Leonardo al ver que otra vez llamaba Jade

-Leonardo, necesito hablar contigo, podemos vernos- dijo ella directamente.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?- pregunto el algo serio.

-Vamos al parque que fuimos la otra vez, te miro en media hora ahí

-Está bien, ahí te veo

Jade colgó, y le dijo a Aarón donde era para que la fuera a dejar.

En exactamente 30 minutos Leonardo estaba en el parque donde Jade ya lo estaba esperando.

-Hola- Le dijo Leonardo, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

-Hola- Le devolvió el saludo

-De que quieres hablar conmigo- Le pregunto Leonardo, viéndola directamente a los ojos, tenía la mirada que hechizaba a Jade, ella tuvo que apartar la mirada debido a que si lo seguía viendo cedería y no era momento.

-Hoy encontré a Beck, con una chica rubia, en un restaurante.

Al decir esto, Leonardo trago saliva, él sabía que se metería en problemas si Mireya le había dicho algo.

-Eso no sería raro, Beck es muy popular con las chicas- Contesto Leonardo evadiendo casi el tema.

-Si tienes razón, él es tan popular con las chicas como tú, esa chica se llama Mireya y dijo que era tu ex novia, no solo eso, Beck dijo que estaba contigo cuando Mireya los encontró, puedes decirme la verdad por favor- Jade se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho, esperando una respuesta seria.

-Está bien, te amo Jade, por lo que no puedo mentirte, Mireya es mi ex novia, tal como te lo dijeron, ella estaba coqueteando con Beck en una fiesta, lo recuerdo muy bien, también sé que Mireya cayo alcoholizada y que una chica la había golpeado, pero no te vi a ti, de eso me entere después, ya que cuando la vi con Beck decidí irme de la fiesta.

-¿Porque no me lo habías contado?, yo te conté lo que había pasado con Beck- dijo ella confundida.

-Pensé que si te lo decía, pensarías que es parte de una venganza contra Beck, Jade yo ame a Mireya como no tienes idea, fue uno de mis más grandes amores, estuve con ella mucho tiempo, la amaba de verdad, pero al parecer no teníamos la misma definición de amor, yo quería que ella tuviera lo mejor y yo ser lo mejor para ella, pero en ese entonces ella solo quería salir y se molestaba porque le pedía que no lo hiciera, no me molestaba que saliera, pero se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y pensaba que era celoso y posesivo, pero no era así.

En este punto Jade sintió como un pequeño dolor se instalaba en su corazón, no sabía lo que era, no eran celos, eso lo reconocía muy bien, pero era un dolor distinto.

-¿Entonces, reconociste a Beck?- Jade bajo sus brazos y pregunto un poco decepcionada.

-Si lo reconocí, es el tipo que prácticamente me quito a la que era mi novia, me dolió mucho, y ese fue uno de los motivos por los que me cambie de escuela, después de eso, te conocí y me enamore perdidamente de ti, no es un amor como el que le tenía a Mireya, es un amor más fuerte tal vez, porque contigo no siento la presión que sentía con ella, tu eres distinta, eres maravillosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Jade se sonrojo y sonrió levemente.

-Pero entonces ¿porque mentiste cuando te llame?

-No pensé que estuvieras con Beck y supuse que él tampoco te diría, no me imagine que los encontrarías juntos.

-Ni yo, al verlo con la misma chica que hizo que termináramos me hizo perder el control por un momento-

-¿Aun lo amas?- Pregunto Leonardo, clavando sus hermosos ojos violáceos a los grises azulados de ella, tenia de nuevo esa mirada que Jade no soportaba, a veces incluso pensaba que era mucho más fuerte que la mirada de Beck.

-No lo sé, aun siento cosas por él, pero no sé si aún es amor- Jade contesto segura porque era verdad, aun sentía algo por Beck, pero también sentía algo por Leonardo.

-Jade, te amo, si Beck o Mireya te dicen algo, espero que no lo creas, porque te he sido sincero, con Mireya pasaron muchas cosas, entre buenas y malas, pero obviamente no te dirán lo bueno, ella fue especial, lo admito, pero jamás se va a comparar con el amor que tu provocas en mí, no estoy contigo por venganza ni por algo parecido, estoy contigo por ti, porque te amo, porque eres perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Leonardo se acercó a ella, la tomo de la mano y la abrazo.

-Jade, te amo, más de lo que puedas imaginarte, más de lo que cualquier humano pueda hacerlo, yo no te pediré que me elijas a mí, te pediré que elijas lo mejor para ti y yo haré lo posible por ser lo mejor para ti- Le dijo mientras la tenía tomada de la cintura, susurrándole al oído, Jade solo se dejó abrazar y lentamente correspondió el abrazo.

-Leonardo, gracias por ser sincero conmigo, creo que necesitaba saber la verdad- Jade se recostó en el pecho de él, ya que era más alto, Leonardo acaricio el cabello de ella y así permanecieron un rato, él se alejó lentamente de ella y la tomo de la mano, volvió a clavar la mirada en los hermosos ojos de Jade, pareciera como si se dijeran todo con esa mirada y a la vez no fuera nada. Leonardo se acercó a los labios de ella, ya no resistió la tentación, Jade quiso reaccionar y alejarse pero la mirada de él la tenía atrapada y se besaron, ella correspondió el beso como si lo estuviera anhelando.

Jade estaba conociendo un hechizo distinto al de Beck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Poder de convencimiento**

Se separaron por falta de aire, Leonardo sonrío aún cerca de la boca de Jade, de manera que ella pudiera sentir su sonrisa, ella también sonrío levemente, después reacciono. Puso su mano en el pecho de él alejándolo levemente.

-Leonardo, esto no está bien- Dijo ella agachando la mirada

-¿Por qué no está bien Jade?, eres soltera y yo también, no le debemos nada a nadie- Le dijo él tratando de verla a los ojos, pero ella no cedía

-Pero yo no quiero atarme en este momento Leonardo, dame tiempo- Ella estaba evitando la mirada seductora de él o volvería a caer. Él suspiro alto cansinamente.

-Está bien Jade, no puedo obligarte a nada, solo recuerda que te amo demasiado y espero no creas nada de lo que Mireya o peor aún Beck te digan y si tienes dudas de algo en especial puedes decírmelo con toda confianza y lo hablaremos.

-Claro Leonardo, gracias por ser sincero conmigo y compresivo con respecto a otra relación.

-Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es que elijas lo que sea mejor para ti, no te presionare en ningún momento.

En ese momento el celular de Jade sonó, era Beck, Jade volteo a ver a Leonardo mientras se debatía en contestar, al final decidió hacerlo, después de todo era Jade West y ella no le temía a nada.

-Bueno- Contestó ella tranquila.

-Jade, ¿dónde estás?, necesito hablar contigo.- Se escuchaba agitado

-Beck no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Al escuchar el nombre de Beck, Leonardo rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto de fastidio

-Si tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, dime donde estas, no pienso dejar que te vayas así con malos pensamientos sobre mí

-Yo no tengo malos pensamientos sobre ti, como te dije en el restaurante, no me debes explicaciones, eres libre de hacer lo que a ti te plazca

-No lo soy Jade, no te das cuenta acaso, soy tu esclavo, estoy a tu merced, ya no puedo avanzar sin ti, te necesito- Beck estaba desesperado.

-Eso no parecía hace unos meses cuando estabas con la misma mujer con la que te encontré hoy- Dijo ella aún sorprendida por las palabras de Beck.

-Jade ella no es nada, además ya te lo explique, es la exnovia de Leonardo

-Lo sé, estoy con él y me lo explico todo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya hable con Leonardo y me explico todo, ya me dijo que si estuvo contigo y que la chica con la que estabas es su ex novia, ellos también estaban en esa fiesta donde tú y yo terminamos.

-Pero esa no es toda la historia Jade, no te dejes convencer, es un celoso psicópata, podría ser una venganza

-Y si así lo fuera, yo sería la única que tomaría la decisión de correr con ese riesgo o no

-Jade no me hagas esto, necesitamos hablar.

-No, Beck, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, adiós- Jade colgó, dejando a Beck casi destrozado, pero no se rendiría, él sabía que si algo habría que hacer con Jade era seguir intentando y así lo haría.

Lo único que Beck temía era lo que Leonardo le dijera a Jade, después de lo que escucho de Mireya, ahora menos que nunca podía permitir que él se quedará con ella, había una solución, si Jade no quería escucharlo hay alguien que si lo hará y que tiene un fuerte poder sobre Jade, Aarón.

Si Jade estaba con Leonardo era posible que Aarón estuviera en la casa de ellos, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Leonardo, por su parte, estaba feliz de que Jade seguía rechazando a Beck, porqué esto le daba la oportunidad a él, solo tenía que ser paciente y rendiría frutos.

-Me alegra que no caigas en los juegos de Beck- Le dijo Leonardo a Jade con una ligera sonrisa.

-Solo no quiero dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos- Le dijo ella, guardando su celular y cruzándose de brazos.

-Así que ¿sigues sintiendo algo por él?- Le dijo él, se escuchaba molesto.

-Claro que siento algo por él, estuvimos juntos más de dos años, no puedo dejar de quererlo en tan poco tiempo.

-Pero Jade, él te hizo mucho daño, no puedes volver con él- Leonardo se acercó a ella un poco alterado, la tomo de ambos brazos con un agarre bastante firme.

-No voy a regresar con él y me duele, suéltame- Le dijo Jade forcejeando con él, pero el agarre era fuerte.

-Jade no puedes regresar con él, porque no mejor estás conmigo, sé mi novia- grito Leonardo, haciendo más fuerte el agarre en Jade dejando marcas en sus brazos.

-No, Leonardo, me haces daño, suéltame- Jade forcejeo más fuerte pero Leonardo no cedía.

-Jade, porque no- Grito Leonardo

-¡Leonardo suéltame!- Jade grito con todas sus fuerzas y Leonardo reacciono, la fue soltando levemente como recuperando la cordura. Jade la miraba no con miedo sino sorpresa, pareciera como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Perdón Jade- Le dijo él alejándose lentamente de ella

-Qué demonios te pasa a ti- Le grito mientras se tocaba los brazos donde antes estuvo el agarre de Leonardo

-Lo siento Jade- Le dijo él acercándose un poco a ella, pero ella se alejó

-Debo irme- dijo ella alejándose rápidamente, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, solo se fue.

Beck llegó a casa de Jade, donde sabía que estaría Aarón, aunque le sorprendía que dejará a Jade sola con Leonardo. Toco el timbre y Aarón abrió la puerta.

-Jade no está- Aarón le contestó rápido al ver quien era e iba a cerrar la puerta pero Beck lo detuvo.

-No busco a Jade, te busco a ti.

-Sé que soy atractivo y tengo el mismo carácter que Jade, pero soy heterosexual-

-No es por eso Aarón, debes escuchar algo sobre Leonardo

-Aaah, deberías hablarlo con Jade

-Ella no me escuchará

-Y que te hace pensar que yo si

-Porque se trata de la seguridad de Jade

-Como que la seguridad de Jade

-Aarón, Leonardo no es lo que parece, él lastimo mucho a su ex novia, era posesivo y celoso de mala manera, incluso la iba a encerrar en un lugar para que nadie se le acercará, además de que sabe que Mireya coqueteó conmigo y puede estar con Jade por venganza a mí

-¿Lo que me dices es cierto?- Pregunto Aarón con asombro mientras buscaba las llaves del carro para buscar a Jade.

-Me lo conto Mireya, pero no creo que mienta- Le dijo Beck mientras notaba la preocupación de Aarón.

-Maldición, la deje a solas con él- Dijo mientras salía rápidamente con Beck detrás de él.

Cuando estaban cerca del carro vieron a Jade, que se acercaba con moretones en los brazos, ambos corrieron hacia ella.

-Jade que te paso- Le dijo Aarón acercándose a ella, Beck también corrió hacia ella al verle los brazos

-¡¿Fue él cierto?! Fue Leonardo el que te hizo esto- Grito Beck, mientras suavemente tomaba el brazo de Jade donde estaban las marcas

-Si fue él, de repente tuvo un ataque de celos después de que colgué contigo Beck, no sé qué le pasó- Contesto Jade con gesto de dolor porque ambos estaban inspeccionando los brazos de ella.

-Vamos adentró Jade, te pondré algo de medicina para los moretones y el dolor- Le dijo Aarón mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía dentro de la casa, Beck no se quiso apartar y se quedó con ellos, ninguno de los primos objetaron nada, después de todo Beck estaba tranquilo y también se le notaba preocupado.

Aarón fue por el botiquín mientras Beck inspeccionaba un poco más los moretones, noto que eran las manos de Leonardo marcadas en los suaves brazos de ella, sintió su sangre hervir por eso, Aarón llegó con el botiquín y se sentó frente a Jade para curarla

-Y ¿bien?- pregunto Aarón

-¿Qué?- respondió Jade

-¿Cómo te hizo eso?- Le pregunto Aarón viéndola a los ojos, Beck solo estaba expectante a la explicación de ella.

-Pues, Beck me llamo cuando estaba con él, escucho toda mi conversación, obviamente solo de mi lado, me dijo que estaba feliz porque no caí en tus juegos- Lo dijo volteando a ver a Beck- después le dije que no quería dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, me pregunto si sentía algo por ti, y le dije que era obvio que sí, después me tomo fuertemente por los brazos diciendo que no podía volver contigo, le dije que me lastimaba, forcejeamos y me pidió que fuera su novia- Al terminar de contar la historia ambos chicos estaban muy molestos, por mucho que Leonardo amará a Jade no podía tratarla así

-Y ¿qué le contestaste?- Pregunto Beck, ansioso.

-Le dije que no- contestó Jade mientras Aarón terminaba de ponerle un vendaje en los brazos a ella, los moretones se notaban demasiado debido a que la piel de ella era blanca.

-Ese maldito, como se atreve a ponerte una mano encima- Dijo Beck viendo a Jade y tomándola de la mano.

-Por cierto Beck, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto Jade, viéndolo con confusión.

-Vine a hablar con Aarón acerca de Leonardo, sé que tú no me ibas a escuchar, pero justo por esto es que no quería que estuvieras con él, es un celoso psicópata, mira lo que te hizo, además recuerda que el viernes también te jalo de manera fuerte, no puedes estar con alguien como el- Le dijo Beck preocupado, Aarón solo observaba sus movimientos para que no se volviera a propasar con ella.

-No pensé que fuera a reaccionar así, estábamos bien, solo fue de que recibiera tu llamada.

-Por eso Jade, no puedes estar con él, esto fue ahora que no son nada, no quiero imaginarme que te haría si llegas a escogerlo a él, Mireya me dijo que inclusive escucho que Leonardo hablo con un amigo sobre encerrarla en algún lugar, está realmente loco.

-Beck no sé qué pensar, en verdad estábamos bien, tal vez solo sean ataques repentinos

-Jade no puedes estarlo defendiendo, dime ¿lo amas?, ¿lo amas más que a mí?

-Basta Beck- dijo Aarón, tomándolo del hombro para que se levantara de donde estaba Jade –No debes presionarla de esa manera, deja que piense las cosas, además acaba de pasar por algo malo, también te voy a pedir que no vayas a cometer una tontería como ir a buscarlo para golpearlo, del castigo que Leonardo tenga que recibir por lastimarla me encargo yo- Lo dijo con una mirada severa en su rostro, tan severa que Beck se atemorizo un poco, es casi la misma mirada que tiene Jade cuando planea cosas no muy buenas.

-Está bien, creo que tienes razón no debo presionarla- Beck se levantó pero aun la tenía tomada de la mano, se acercó a ella, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, como temiendo que la volviera a besar, pero el solo le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Aarón solo lo observo, después de todo sabía que no podía ser tan tonto como para intentar algo más con ella justo en frente de él.

-Cuídala- Le dijo Beck a Aarón, soltando suavemente la mano de Jade.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, es casi mi hermana- Le dijo Aarón mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. Jade solo los miraba confundida, sentía como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

-En serio Beck, no quiero que armes un escándalo, no sería bueno para Jade, no vayas a buscar a Leonardo, y cuando lo veas en la escuela no le hagas ningún reclamo con respecto a esto, sé que quisiste mucho a Jade, así que por su bien, no hagas de esto más grande, solo que quede entre nosotros.

-La amo, Aarón, yo amo a Jade, y entiendo tu punto de vista, hare lo posible por contenerme pero no prometo mucho- Le contesto Beck y se fue de ahí.

Aarón regreso con Jade, ella estaba viendo al frente, perdida, como si estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunto Aarón a Jade, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y la abrazaba suavemente por los hombros.

-En Leonardo- Le contesto suavemente

-Entonces, ¿si amas más a Leonardo?- Pregunto él.

-No lo creo, es solo que se me hizo extraño que actuara de esa manera, crees que en verdad sea un psicópata.

-Jade, no sé si lo es o no, pero te lastimo, y esto no se va a quedar así, te voy a pedir que no intercedas por él, bien sabes que te quiero mucho porque somos familia y por lo mucho que me has ayudado, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, no mientras yo este contigo.

-Gracias, creo que a veces necesitaba un apoyo de esta manera, algo que ni Beck ni Leonardo me pueden dar- Contesto ella recargándose en el hombro de su primo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuevo Proyecto**

El lunes llego, estaban todos en clases de Sikowitz, Beck se había tenido que contener toda la mañana para no golpear a Leonardo por lo que le hizo a Jade, ella llego acompañada de Aarón como siempre, ya no le molestaba, y las personas ya no murmuraban sobre la relación de ellos, el tema ahora era otro, la pelea de Leonardo y Beck el viernes, eran la comidilla de los estudiantes, mas como habían quedado en ridículo porque Aarón era el primo de ella.

-Muy bien pequeños monstruos, tendremos nueva obra y habrán audiciones para los protagónicos, será una historia de amor trágico, al estilo Romeo y Julieta.

-Haremos Romeo y Julieta- Grito Cat con su voz chillona

-No- Contesto Sikowitz –La historia se llama, "Las desventuras del joven Werther"*, necesito a 4 personajes en escena, 1 mujer y 3 hombres.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, algunos conocían la historia, otros vagamente y había quienes no la conocían.

-Y de qué trata la historia- Pregunto André, quien había escuchado a hablar de ella pero no sabía de qué trataba.

-Ay por Dios, no puedo estarles diciendo todo- Contesto Sikowitz sentándose en el suelo del escenario- Bueno está bien, les contare la historia- Dijo mientras tomaba de su coco.

-La historia trata de un joven que se enamora de una mujer, pero su amor no puede ser correspondido debido a que ella está comprometida, el joven conoce al prometido y resulta que es buena persona y le cae bien, el protagonista tiene un amigo al que le escribe cartas en donde cuenta su tragedia de amor, al final el joven se suicida- Dijo el vagamente. Sonó el timbre.

-Bueno las audiciones serán mañana, todos fuera.

Todos los alumnos salieron, era la hora del almuerzo, se fueron a comer, Jade estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien la llamo

-Jade- Beck estaba detrás de ella, quien iba cerca de Aarón que no la dejaba sola.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Jade, tranquilamente, volteando a verlo

-¿Quieren tú y Aarón comer con nosotros?- Dijo, también viendo a Aarón

-Yo no puedo, tengo algunas "cosas" que hacer- Contesto Aarón, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "cosas" y con una mirada extrañamente parecida a la de Jade –Pero tú si puedes ir Jade- Le dijo viéndola a ella.

-No necesito tu permiso- Le contesto ella

-Entonces Jade, ¿vienes?- Le dijo Beck, expectante

-Si está bien, ya puedes irte Aarón- Le dijo ella a él, imitando su voz.

-No necesito tu permiso- Contesto el, también imitándola y se fue dejándola con Beck. Leonardo que estaba viendo toda la escena no pudo evitar sentirse mal por como la había tratado el fin de semana, fue un arranque lo tuvo que aceptar y era mejor hablar con ella.

Jade y Beck llegaron juntos a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, algunos ya tenían las hojas con la parte de la obra con la que iban a hacer la audición, al verlos llegar juntos sus amigos solo se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Hola Jade- Cat fue la primera en saludar como siempre lo hacía.

-Hola- Contesto ella mientras se sentaba, Beck se sentó a un lado de ella.

Los demás comenzaron a saludar como siempre, ya no se sentían tan tensos y comenzaron a hablar de la obra.

-Y bien quien va a audicionar- Pregunto Tori.

-Yo lo hare, pero no para los protagónicos- Contesto Robbie y acto seguido le contesto Rex –Que bueno, si lo hicieras no lo obtendrías de todas maneras jaja-

Todos rieron con el comentario de Rex.

-Yo también voy a audicionar- Contesto Beck

-Y ¿qué papel vas a querer?- Le pregunto André.

-El de Werther, obviamente, tu Jade, vas a hacer la audición, ¿cierto?-

-Claro que sí, sabes que audiciono para casi todos los papeles, además es una obra seria- Contesto mientras trataba de memorizar la parte con la que lo haría.

-Yo también lo hare- Contesto Tori, a quien Jade tenía mucho que no molestaba.

-Felicidades, ojala no obtengas el papel- Contesto ella de manera sarcástica, mientras bebía un poco de café

Tori solo un gesto de desagrado como siempre, y los demás rieron un poco, vaya que habían extrañado a Jade, comenzaron a bromear como siempre.

Leonardo por su parte estaba con sus amigos, el también haría la audición y quería ser el protagonista para enseñarle a todos lo bueno que era actuando, además tenía la esperanza de que Jade obtuviera el protagónico femenino para estar juntos.

Llego el día de las audiciones, ahí estaban casi todos, André y Robbie actuarían para el mismo papel, que era el del amigo del protagonista, Aarón y algunos chicos más tomaron la audición como el esposo de la protagonista, que no sale en muchas escenas, pero es una pieza importante.

Las mejores audiciones quedaron para el final, Leonardo y Beck estaban audicionando para Werther, el protagonista, mientras que Tori y Jade estaban audicionando para Charlotte, la protagonista.

-Bien, ahora haremos una escena para las audiciones de los protagonistas, amm… a ver Tori y Jade para Charlotte y Beck y Leonardo para Werther- Grito Sikowitz y los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos. –Jade y Beck, Leonardo y Tori- Sentencio Sikowitz, Beck no podía estar más feliz, Jade tenía su típica mirada de "me da igual", después de todo había hecho audiciones con Beck tantas veces que ya le era normal, Leonardo tenia rostro de fastidio porque no estuvo con Jade y tendría que soportar la cercanía de Beck con ella mientras que Tori solo estaba concentrada en su actuación.

-Muy bien, harán la escena donde Werther y Charlotte están con el canario de ella, después de que fue a ver a Alberto, pagina 23, Leonardo y Tori, ustedes primero.

Los chicos pasaron al escenario, Beck y Jade estaban en primera fila, juntos, leyendo cada quien su libreto, Tori comenzó con la escena: mientras acariciaba un pájaro imaginario, comenzó con su dialogo:

-Es un nuevo amigo que destino a mis niños. Es muy bonito, míralo. Cuando le doy pan, entretiene ver cómo agita las alas y picotea.- Estaba usando un acento diferente, y sonreía ampliamente haciendo la escena divertida- También me besa; velo.- Acerco su mano y movió sus labios como dando un beso. -Quiero también que te dé un beso -dijo ella-, acercando el pájaro (su mano) a la boca de Leonardo, quien también movió los labios como dando un beso al aire.

-Sus besos –dijo Leonardo-, no son del todo desinteresados; busca comida y cuando no la encuentra en las caricias que le hacen, se retira triste.

-También como en mi boca -exclamó Tori- sonriendo un poco, haciendo la escena algo alegre.

Leonardo se alejó, seguía un dialogo que era para la audiencia, como un pensamiento

-Ella no debía hacer lo que hacía; ella no debía inflamar mi imaginación con estos transportes candorosos de alegría pura, ni despertar mi corazón del sueño en que lo arrulla a veces la indiferencia de la vida. ¿Y por qué no? Es que confía en mí, es que sabe de qué modo la amo.- Viendo directamente en dirección al público, pero perdido en el escenario, como si realmente estuviera solo.

-Bien-, se levantó Sikowitz, aplaudiendo un poco.-Ahora Beck y Jade, misma escena.

-Leonardo y Tori bajaron del escenario mientras Beck y Jade subían.

-Acción- Grito Sikowitz.

-Es un nuevo amigo que destino a mis niños. Es muy bonito, míralo. Cuando le doy pan, entretiene ver cómo agita las alas y picotea. También me besa; velo.- Acerco su mano y movió sus labios como dando un beso al aire, pero era más sutil, más elegante. -Quiero también que te dé un beso -dijo ella-, acercando el pájaro (su mano) a la boca de Beck, quien también movió los labios como dando un beso al aire, pero no pudo esconder su aun enojo por los vendajes que se dejaban entre ver en la blusa de manga larga que Jade tenia puesta.

-Sus besos –exclamo Beck-, no son del todo desinteresados; busca comida y cuando no la encuentra en las caricias que le hacen, se retira triste.-Beck era más íntimo al hablar, como no serlo si conocía a Jade y se sentía cómodo con ella.

-También como en mi boca -exclamó Jade, su porte era completamente distinto, sus diálogos eran tan naturales y en verdad transportaban a todos a otra época-

Beck también se alejó, para decir su dialogo:

-Ella no debía hacer lo que hacía; ella no debía inflamar mi imaginación con estos transportes candorosos de alegría pura, ni despertar mi corazón del sueño en que lo arrulla a veces la indiferencia de la vida.-El tono de Beck era suave, pero apasionado, era distinto a todo, era un joven enamorado de un imposible -¿Y por qué no? Es que confía en mí, -volteo a ver a Jade- es que sabe de qué modo la amo.

Sikowitz se levantó aplaudiendo, apenas un poco más de con la escena anterior –Mañana publicare la lista de los participantes- Dicho esto, todos recogieron sus cosas, Beck se acercó a Jade.

-Buena actuación- dijo el mientras tomaba su mochila

-Gracias, igualmente- Contesto ella, quien se fue acercando a Aarón, dejando a Beck solo, como siempre lo hacia ella, sin prestarle toda la atención, pero sabiendo que lo que le decía era de corazón, era lo que extrañaba, amaba todo de ella.

En el camino de Jade hacia Aarón que la estaba esperando, Leonardo la intercepto.

-Jade- exclamo el, como si el nombre de ella fuera sagrado, y para él lo era.

-Mande- Jade contesto, Beck y Aarón no se fueron del salón, de hecho Beck jalo a Tori para que no se fuera y pudiera tener una excusa de estar ahí.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo el, casi como suplica

-Leonardo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar- contesto ella, Aarón y Beck sonrieron a sus adentros, era satisfactorio el rechazo de Jade hacia Leonardo.

-Claro que tenemos de que hablar, ayer me precipite y no quise lastimarte- Leonardo se acercó y tomo del brazo a Jade, a lo que ella hizo gesto de dolor, pero no grito.

-Suéltala- grito demandante Aarón, justo antes de que Beck lo hiciera también.

Leonardo la soltó, no porque Aarón se lo haya dicho, si no por el gesto de dolor de Jade, la tomo de la mano y levanto un poco la manga de su blusa para notar las vendas que tenía.

-¿Que te paso?- Pregunto Leonardo, confundido.

-Te dignas a preguntarle que le paso, cuando fuiste tú el que le causo esas heridas- Aarón se acercó a Leonardo, alejando la mano de él de la de ella con brusquedad y tomando a Jade por los hombros para alejarla completamente de Leonardo, Aarón se colocó frente a él y le dio un certero golpe en la quijada haciendo que cayera, Beck se quedó realmente sorprendido por ese golpe, pero Aarón aún no había terminado, le dio una patada haciendo que quedara boca arriba y puso su bota encima de su pecho presionando fuertemente, Jade le grito que lo dejara, pero Aarón solo volteo a verla lo suficientemente fuerte como para atemorizarla a ella también, aun con su pie sobre Leonardo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, lo tomo de la mandíbula por donde salía algo de sangre.

-Escúchame Leonardo, no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a Jade o te juro que te ira muchísimo peor de cómo estas ahora, te recomiendo por tu bien que no vuelva a verla con moretones por tu culpa y mucho menos verla preocupada por tu causa, ella podrá ser flexible a veces, pero yo no.- Terminando de decir esto, apretó más su bota y lo dejo casi sin aire, se fue tomando a Jade de la mano y sacándola de ahí también.

Beck y Tori que habían presenciado toda la escena se quedaron sorprendidos de la maldad con la que Aarón trato a Leonardo, aunque Beck sabía el motivo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Envidia o Celos**

Al dia siguiente, durante la clase de Sikowitz, todos estaban esperando impacientes por quienes serían los participantes en la obra. La clase transcurrió normal, excepto por la tensión de los que habían hecho audición.

-Sikowitz, cuando nos dirás quienes quedaron en la obra- Pregunto Tori, después de estar tanto tiempo sin escuchar noticias sobre los protagónicos.

-Ah… cierto, cierto, ya se me olvidaba- Contesto Sikowitz dejando su coco en el escritorio y sacando una hoja de papel arrugada del bolsillo de su chaleco.

-Bien, comencemos con los secundarios, para el papel de Guillermo, que es amigo del protagonista, quedo André, para el papel de Albert, esposo de la protagonista, quedo Aarón, para el papel de la protagonista, quedo Jade y para el papel del protagonista…-

-Espera, yo no quede en el protagónico- interrumpió Tori, por alguna razón estaba molesta.

-No, no quedaste en el protagónico, pero si te sirve de consuelo serás el reemplazo de Jade si de algo te sirve- Le contesto Sikowitz, mientras Jade tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-Pero, ¿porque?- Pregunto Tori, desanimada.

-Porque, esto es un amor trágico, y lo único que tú me representaste fue algo alegre y probablemente chistoso, Tori tu eres buena para representar a chicas alegres, no para papeles serios que representan una gran dificultad- Le contesto Sikowitz fríamente, aunque Tori había tenido los últimos protagónicos, eran porque eran felices, pero esta historia en especial requería de un alto nivel de seriedad y concentración, mientras que Tori era buena haciendo papeles sencillos que fueran con su personalidad.

-Está bien- Dijo rendida Tori, ella también se había dejado llevar por las constantes peleas que tenía con Jade por los protagónicos.

-Bueno, ¿en qué me quede?- dijo Sikowitz, viendo la misma hoja de papel arrugada.

-En el protagonista- dijo Robbie

-Para que quieres saber, si tu ni audicionaste- Le dijo Rex, a lo que Robbie solo hizo gesto de fastidio.

-A si si, el protagónico, bien, entonces, el protagónico será para Leonardo-

-No Sikowitz, no puedes hacerme esto- Le grito Beck, levantándose de su asiento y señalándolo.

-Y ¿Por qué no?- cuestiono Sikowitz

-Porque yo siempre obtengo los protagónicos, por eso, no puedes darle especialmente este protagónico a alguien más- Le grito Beck

-Ya basta Beck, admite que soy mejor que tú, y por eso me quede en el protagónico- Le contesto Leonardo, levantándose también de su asiento.

-¡Tú no eres mejor que yo!- Grito Beck

-Claro que lo soy- Dijo Leonardo triunfante.

-Basta chicos- dijo finalmente Sikowitz- Beck mi decisión ya está tomada, Leonardo hará el protagónico, estas tan chiflado como Tori, ustedes no serán siempre mis actores principales, tengo otros actores con distintas capacidades, ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro, entendido y si te sirve de consuelo, serás su reemplazo- Sentencio Sikowitz, sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron.

Beck y Leonardo se quedaron viendo un tiempo más, dedicándose odio que era lo más común.

Aarón saco a Jade del salón, no era momento que ninguno de los dos le dijera nada, Leonardo de seguro se disculparía y se haría el mártir por lo que le hizo en los brazos, Beck le pediría que no actuara, ese chico era demasiado predecible, aun no entiende porque Jade se enamoró de él. La tomo de la mano y se la llevo, Leonardo y Beck no pudieron reaccionar, además consideraban que fuera mejor así, después de todo Leonardo la había lastimado y Beck le pediría que no actuara, era mejor esperar.

A la hora del almuerzo no había señales de Jade ni de Aarón, Beck se sentó con sus amigos y Leonardo con los suyos.

-Oye André, tú quedaste en la obra cierto.-Pregunto Beck

-Así es, seré el mejor amigo de Leonardo, pero solo en la obra- Contesto André mostrando el libreto.

-Puedes prestarme tu libreto para hojearlo un poco.

-Claro- le contesto André dándole el libreto.

Era una obra seria, algo extensa, pero era muy buena, Leonardo tenía varias escenas donde se encontraba a solas con Jade, inclusive había una donde bailaban, seguramente con eso podría convencer a Jade de que no participe y que le deje su lugar a Tori, o podía recurrir a lo que ella intento una vez que fue suplente, lastimar al protagonista, no lastimaría a Jade, pero si podría lastimar a Leonardo para que él lo suplante, después de todo, haría lo que fuera por tener a Jade, siguió viendo el libreto, hasta llegar a la penúltima escena, la última entre Leonardo y Jade, un beso, eso es lo que leyó Beck, un beso, se tendrían que dar un beso en escena, ya se habían besado antes y mucho, eso él lo sabía, pero no permitiría que volviera a suceder, no frente a él, al menos, debía buscar a Jade.

-Toma André, muchas gracias- Le dijo Beck, devolviéndole el libreto y levantándose de su lugar, debía pedirle a Jade que no actuara.

Leonardo por su parte, estaba leyendo el libreto y remarcando las escenas que compartiría con Jade para aprendérselas primero y llego a la última escena que estaría con ella, y encontró el beso, tendrían que besarse en escena, lo que significa que probablemente lo hagan durante los ensayos, ya ha probado los besos de esa chica lo suficiente como para saber que se volvió un adicto a ellos.

Beck encontró a Jade, leyendo el libreto junto con Aarón, estaban en el teatro.

-Hey chicos- Beck saludo y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola- Saludo Jade.

-Hey- Saludo, sin ánimos, Aarón.

-Felicidades por sus papeles- Comento Beck.

-Felicidades por el tuyo también- Le contesto Aarón, con tono sarcástico, parecido al de Jade.

-Gracias- contesto con sabor agrio –Jade, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo- Dijo a lo lejos, como esperando una respuesta de ella para poder acercarse.

-Claro, dime que pasa- Le contesto Jade mientras cerraba su libreto y volteaba a donde estaba el.

-Agh, mejor me voy, esto se pondrá meloso- Dijo Aarón, guardando sus cosas, antes de levantarse, tomo a Jade de la mano, le dio un suave beso en la frente, era sobreprotector, la miro directo a los ojos, Beck estaba observando toda la escena y sintió algo extraño, tal vez envidia, porque jamás había mostrado ese nivel de confianza con alguien, o tal vez algo de celos porque no era el al que le dedicaba esa mirada, parecía que se decían absolutamente todo, Aarón la miraba como una padre mira a su hija, o como un hermano mira a su hermana. Dejaron de verse y el camino hacia donde estaba Beck, no le dijo nada, solo lo observo, pero los gestos de Aarón eran demasiado fuertes, Beck entendió a la perfección su mirada: "no te atrevas a lastimarla". Beck asintió y sonrió levemente, después de que salió Aarón, se acercó a Jade y se sentó a un lado de ella, como cuando estaban juntos, sin dejar mucho espacio, como con confidencialidad.

-Me gustaría que en algún momento me tengas tanta confianza como le tienes a él- Dijo Beck, suspirando, viendo hacia donde Aarón se había ido.

-Es mi primo Beck, es mi familia- Le contesto ella, tranquilamente.

-Yo también quiero ser parte de tu familia Jade, y espero algún día serlo- Le dijo él.

Ella sonrió levemente, hacía mucho que no estaba a solas con el de esa manera, se sentía tan normal a su lado.

-Aarón ha sufrido demasiado para estar aquí, me identifico tanto con el- Le dijo ella, Beck estaba feliz de que ella hablara con el tan tranquila, como antes solían estar.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de el?

-Porque no lo considere necesario, veras, él no vivía aquí, como sabes es de Francia, estuvo viviendo con su mama, al parecer nuestras madres tienen el mismo gusto por los hombres, insípidos, de un solo pensamiento, dedicados a los negocios -dijo esto con desprecio notable- Aarón quería hacer lo mismo que yo, ya escuchaste como canta y es un buen actor, pero su padre no quería que estudiara eso, un tiempo entro a una escuela de Economía, a petición de su padre, no le gusto del todo y siguió practicando el canto, mi madre fue a visitarlos y les conto sobre mí, después de eso el me contacto, estuvo tratando de juntar dinero para venir a vivir conmigo, tuvimos que convencer a mi padre también, fue un cambio realmente importante en su vida- Jade le estaba platicando eso sin intención de divulgar algo de Aarón, era más con la intención de que Beck conociera porque eran tan cercanos.

-Vaya, aunque se ve que es un hombre de carácter fuerte, es de familia al parecer- Dijo mientras le sonreía, era una sonrisa sincera, misma que Jade hacia mucho que no miraba y se dejó maravillar por ella.

-Y bien que querías decirme- Le pregunto ella, acabando con el trance en el que los dos habían caído.

-Es sobre la obra Jade, no me gustaría que actuaras con Leonardo después de lo que te hizo, tendrás que pasar más tiempo con él y además hay un beso en la obra- Le dijo Beck, dejando de sonreír y teniendo la mirada que había estado teniendo últimamente, la de un hombre celoso.

-Beck no puedes pedirme que no actué en una obra, además porque me dices eso si te has besado con muchas chicas en obras, además de que te besaste con Tori en un ejercicio apenas la conociste- Le contesto Jade, cortante, decidida como era ella, pero en su voz no había molestia o celos, era solo ella.

-Vamos a tener esa discusión de nuevo, solo era un ejercicio- Le dijo Beck, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con su mano.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, esto solo es una obra.

-Pero él te lastimo Jade, en un arranque de celos.

-Ya te dije Beck, es solo una obra, además no estaremos solos, todos los participantes de la obra estarán, eso incluye a Aarón- Le dijo ella con confianza.

-Es verdad que me siento más seguro sabiendo que tendrás a Aarón cerca, pero él no podrá evitar que estén cercas en las escenas que deban.

-Lo sé, pero ya te dije, es solo una obra- Le contesto ella, hablaban como si aún estuvieran juntos

-Sabía que no podría convencerte- Beck le dijo, sonriendo.

-Es solo una obra Beck, no es tan difícil, además no estaré sola con él, y porque te afecta tanto además, ya no somos novios- Le contesto Jade, pero sin tono de pelea.

-Tu bien sabes porque, sé que ya te has besado con Leonardo, cuando regrese los vi besándose, pero aun así, no me gusta ver los labios de otro sobre los tuyos, aun sea en una obra.

-Wow, ¿desde cuándo el celoso de Beck regreso?- Dijo ella sarcásticamente, pero riendo divertida, estaba divirtiéndose con Beck como hacía mucho no pasaba.

-Desde que te volví a ver, me di cuenta de que no soy el único que nota tu belleza, antes no le daba mucha importancia a cómo te miraban los demás, siempre supe que eras una mujer hermosa y que era obvio que cuando caminaras por ahí los hombres voltearan a verte, pero ¿sabes que era lo que me hacía sentir más seguro?- Le pregunto Beck viéndola directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, sonriendo.

-Que aunque otros hombres te miraran, tu no los mirabas de vuelta, solo me mirabas a mí, solo a mí me dedicabas tus sonrisas, solo yo te hacia sonrojar, eso, Jade, ero lo que me hacía sentir más seguro, que por muchos hombres que te vieran, tu solo tenías ojos para mí y yo para ti.- El tono de Beck era nostálgico, Jade sabía que no mentía, ni trataba de quedar bien, ambos se conocían tan bien.

-Es cierto, yo solo tenía ojos para ti- Le contesto ella, tratando de evadir la mirada de él, si lo seguía viendo como hasta ahora, no habría escapatoria.

-Lo se Jade- Beck se acercó un poco a ella, estaba nervioso, la tomo de la mano y la acaricio suavemente.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- Pregunto ella, con voz suave, esa voz que solo tenía con él.

-Celos, peleas, desconfianza, más peleas, eso nos pasó Jade, pero jamás pensé que podrías enamorarte de alguien más, sabía que tenías un amor anterior, pero yo planeaba ser tu único amor por siempre.

-Aun lo eres- Le contesto ella, tomando de vuelta la mano de él, volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, pareciera que en el mundo solo existían ellos, nadie más.

-Te amo Jade- Le dijo Beck, se acercó suavemente a ella, Jade pensó que la volvería a besar en los labios, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a corresponderle, debía admitir que también quería besarlo, en cambio recibió un tierno beso en su frente, tan característico de él, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y en cuanto sintió su beso solo los abrió en sorpresa.

-¿Pensabas que te besaría en los labios?- Le contesto el, alejándose un poco y con una sonrisa divertida.

-N… No, claro que no- Contesto ella, sonrojada.

-Entonces porque te sonrojas- Le dijo el, aun teniéndola tomada de la mano.

-No estoy sonrojada- Le contesto haciendo gesto de enojo

-Claro que lo estas- Le contesto el, divirtiéndose

-Claro que no- Le siguió contestando ella, volteando la mirada

-Jade- Le hablo, para que ella volteara y lo hizo, y le dio un beso en los labios, ella no trato de resistirse, ella también quería besarlo, aunque le había dicho que no la besara sin su consentimiento, él sabía que ella también quería besarlo, por eso se atrevió a hacerlo, el beso lentamente se volvió en uno más apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos tuvieron que maldecir al oxigeno por ser vital. Se quedaron viendo por un momento, ninguno de los dos quitaba la mirada, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que el timbre los hizo despertar de su trance con un sobresalto.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Jade –Aarón debe estar esperándome.

-Si está bien- contesto el, mientras la soltaba de la mano y ella guardaba sus cosas.

-Nos vemos luego- le dijo ella, levantándose y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Jade salió del teatro, estaba realmente confundida, hace dos días se besó normalmente con Leonardo y ahora se besó con Beck, en ambos casos lo había deseado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía fuertes sentimientos por ambos, pero lo que le dijo a Beck era verdad, ella aun lo amaba pero no quería ignorar lo que Leonardo había conseguido en poco tiempo, tal vez era una oportunidad de cambiar.

Aarón estaba comiendo y leyendo la obra, se le hacía muy interesante, además compartiría escenario con su prima, que sabía que también era muy buena actuando y al ser la primera obra de él, eso le ayudaría a estar calmado. Ya se había aprendido casi todas sus líneas cuando vio a Jade salir rápidamente, corrió a alcanzarla ya que no se miraba muy bien, para las demás personas debe parecer que está tranquila, pero no para él, la conoce mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a conocerla.

-Jade que tienes- Le pregunto tomándola del hombro para que no siguiera caminando, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

-Aarón, me asustaste- Dijo ella, volteando a verlo.

-Lo lamento, pero no te miras muy bien, dime que pasa, ¿te hizo algo el idiota de Beck?- Le pregunto él cambiando un poco su expresión de preocupación a una de enojo.

-No, él no me hizo nada, soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer- Le dijo ella tratando de disimular un poco su confusión.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto él, ya un poco preocupado, no le gustaba ver a Jade así, después de todo ella siempre era fuerte, si no fuera por ella, él no estaría ahí.

-Es solo que, ya no sé lo que siento, estoy completamente perdida, no sé si quiero a Beck o a Leonardo conmigo, creo que me siento atraída por los dos- Le confesó ella al fin, Aarón lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla tiernamente, como un padre sobreprotector, Jade correspondió el abrazo, al tiempo que Beck salía a donde estaba el comedor y Leonardo volteaba a ver la escena también, ambos sintieron algo extraño instalarse en sus corazones, era sencillo, Aarón era de su familia, era obvio que ella le tuviera tanta confianza, pero eso era demasiado para ellos, en el mucho tiempo que Beck la conoce y el poco tiempo que Leonardo la conoce jamás la habían visto tenerle tanta confianza a alguien. Era un sentimiento distinto a los celos, ¿envidia?


	22. Chapter 22

**Plan A, fallido**

Al día siguiente, las clases transcurrieron normales, ambos chicos habían tenido toda la noche para analizar por qué sentían extraño ver a Jade con su primo, por raro que parezca ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Jade jamás había demostrado esa clase de sentimientos por nadie, no podían llamarle celos a lo que sentían, en un principio probablemente sí, ya que no sabían quién era Aarón, pero ahora que sabían que eran familia era obvio que no podían sentir celos como hombres, pero si envidia de la confidencialidad que ella sentía con él, era tan superior a todo, obviamente algo que solo se consigue en familia.

La hora del ensayo llego, para muy mal gusto de Beck que todo el día se pasó cerca de Jade tratando de persuadirla de que no actuara, Jade no le había puesto un alto ya que para ella era realmente gracioso verlo hacer eso, era algo más o menos así:

-Jade, ¿vas a actuar en la obra?- Beck la miraba fijo.

-Si Beck, actuare en la obra- Jade le contestaba por millonésima vez mientras cruzaba los brazos, tenía mirada seria pero por dentro era divertido.

-¿Podrías no actuar en la obra por favor?- Beck movía su cabello hacia atrás con su mano

-Beck, actuare en la obra de todas maneras, hacía mucho que no obtenía un protagónico y no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

-Pero Leonardo estará ahí, ¿quieres estar con él, cierto?, es por eso que quieres estar en la obra- Beck se ponía furioso.

-No es por el- En el fondo Jade sabía que una mínima parte de ella quería estar en esa obra por Leonardo, aunque haya tenido un arranque donde la lastimo, ella conocía ese tipo de arranques, era los que ella tenía cuando Beck la ponía celosa, es por eso que no estaba tan desubicada por la acción, solo estaba sorprendida ya que nunca había experimentado uno siendo ella a la que celaran.

-¿Entonces Jade?, que te parece si mejor hoy no vas a tu ensayo y vamos a cenar juntos, te llevo a comer sushi si quieres, o si prefieres una hamburguesa está bien, o quieres que cocine para ti, lo que quieras está bien, pero no vayas a tu ensayo- Beck trataba de convencerla con lo que fuera

-No Beck, no puedo faltar a mi ensayo, si lo hago Aarón me matara- le dijo Jade en tono suave, no estaba peleando ni deseaba hacerlo, solo se divertía con Beck

-Sé que Aarón no te mataría, bueno entonces iré contigo al ensayo- Le termino diciendo Beck al ver que las mil veces que intento de convencer a su ex novia de que no fuera al ensayo no funcionaron

-Yo no puedo detenerte en eso, será en el teatro y si quieres puedes estar ahí- Le contesto ella tomando su mochila y caminando hacia el teatro, Beck la siguió de cerca.

En la entrada del teatro se encontraba Leonardo esperando a Jade, cuando la vio entrar se acercó a ella con la intención de pedirle disculpas por haberla lastimado, pero cuando vio detrás de ella cambio su gesto a uno de enojo.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Le pregunto Leonardo a Jade con un notable desprecio

-Es alumno de esta escuela puede ir a donde él quiera- le contesto Jade deteniéndose frente a Leonardo, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Beck que decidió pasar por enfrente de ella y tomarla de la mano para entrar juntos al teatro, Leonardo solo pudo observar la escena y entro detrás de ellos, después de todo que Beck estuviera ahí no podía evitar que ellos actuaran juntos.

Cuando Aarón vio entrar a Jade tomada de la mano con Beck solo enarco una ceja y vio fijamente a Jade, quien entendió el mensaje y soltó a Beck para acercarse a él.

-¿Por qué llegaste con él?- Le pregunto Aarón por lo bajo,

-No quería que viniera al ensayo, pero obviamente le dije que tenía que venir así que decidió venir al ensayo conmigo- Le dijo Jade también por lo bajo, Leonardo y Beck solo podían observar cómo se secreteaban.

-Eso no explica porque entraron de la mano- Le dijo Aarón, volteando a ver a Beck quien lo noto

-Eso fue porque nos encontramos con Leonardo afuera y se me había acercado, me imagino que para hablar conmigo, pero Beck se interpuso y me tomo de la mano para entrar, solo eso, nada especial.

Aarón sonrió levemente al escuchar esto, prefería que Jade estuviera con Beck y no con Leonardo, no quería que regresaran, pero si tuviera que decidir el, estaría mejor con Beck, Leonardo ya la había lastimado una vez sin ser nada, así que no la dejaría con alguien que la lastime por celos.

-Bueno al menos Beck hace algo bien- Le dijo Aarón a Jade y se alejó levemente de ella para leer el libreto.

Jade solo sonrió y también se puso a leer el libreto, llego Sikowitz para empezar con los ensayos, Beck estaba sentado cerca del escenario para interrumpir si era necesario.

-Bien chicos, acérquense- hablo Sikowitz con su coco en la mano – empezaremos con el ensayo, los protagonistas primero, haremos la escena donde Charlotte y Werther se conocen.

La escena comenzó, era una escena sencilla, todos podían ver la elegancia con la que Jade hablaba, era realmente sorprendente como ella puede actuar de tal manera, Beck estaba sorprendido inclusive de la sutileza que tenía su ex novia para hablar no podía dejar de verla, pero Leonardo arruino el momento ya que era su turno en la escena

Leonardo se miraba nervioso, no podía articular bien las palabras, era torpe y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

-Alto- dijo Sikowitz –Que te pasa Leonardo, ¿porque estas tan nervioso?

-Lo siento, es que Jade se miraba tan hermosa que no pude evitarlo- Leonardo lo dijo sin pensar, Jade solo se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, Aarón y Beck por su parte rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

-Sikowitz, te dije que no era buena idea ponerlo a el- Le dijo Beck, levantándose de donde estaba.

-Probablemente tengas razón y aun no esté listo- Dijo Sikowitz volteando a ver a Leonardo, quien aún estaba observando a Jade y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que decían los demás

-Yo puedo hacer el papel principal- Dijo Beck subiendo al escenario, Leonardo al darse cuenta de esto volteo a verlo.

-Tu qué haces arriba del escenario, solo los actores pueden estar aquí- le dijo con notable resentimiento.

-Al parecer no eres tan bueno como decías, estas todo nervioso y no puedes actuar- Le dijo Beck con voz algo intimidante

-Eso es porque Jade es demasiado bonita- lo dijo con aun más nerviosismo

-Eso lo sé, pero esto es actuación y aunque Jade sea una Diosa no puedes demostrar nerviosismo, ya vimos que no sirves para el papel así que mejor yo lo hago- Le dijo Beck acercándose a Jade, que ya se había calmado y tenía de nuevo su mirada fría

-Claro que no, Sikowitz me eligió a mí para el protagónico- dijo el exaltado.

-Leonardo, deja ver como lo hace Beck- Dijo Sikowitz a lo que Leonardo solo pudo ver a Beck con desprecio y bajo del escenario.

-Jade empieza de nuevo con tu escena- Sikowitz se sentó para ver la escena de Beck y Jade.

Jade comenzó de nuevo la hizo de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, ahora Beck entendía a Leonardo, Jade se miraba hermosa y muy elegante, pero debía demostrar que la actuación era distinto

Empezó su escena con sonrisa perdida, sabía que de todas maneras su actuación debía parecer como si se hubiera enamorado con sola verla y lo hizo nuevamente.

La escena continuaba, Beck hablaba al público con porte, como un hombre que acaba de creer en el amor a primera vista. Hacían una pareja perfecta en el escenario.

Beck estaba concentrado todo el tiempo en Jade y ella también cambiaba su actuación para contrastar con él, terminaron la primera escena y todos estaban realmente conmovidos por como el amor había florecido en Werther (en este caso Beck), con eso pensó Beck que se quedaría con el papel sin problemas.

-Muy bien, gracias Beck- Le dijo Sikowitz levantándose de donde estaba

-¿Ya tengo el papel principal?- pregunto Beck ansioso, Leonardo iba a protestar, pero antes de eso, Sikowitz se le adelantó

-No, solo quería que le mostraras a Leonardo como se hacía, Leonardo, creo que esto fue suficiente para que vieras como se hace ¿no?

-Sí, eso ha sido suficiente, no volveré a cometer errores- contesto Leonardo molesto y decidido.

-Pero Sikowitz, ya notaste que él no puede y yo lo hice de maravilla- dijo Beck con notable molestia.

-Sí, pero elegí de protagonista a Leonardo y no a ti, Leonardo sube al escenario.

Beck no quería apartarse de Jade, pero no quedaba de otra, se bajo y Leonardo subió, durante ese intercambio solo pudieron intercambiar miradas de odio. Beck se sentó enfrente para poder ver la escena.

Leonardo y Jade pudieron interpretar la escena completa, con varios errores de Leonardo, no se coordinaba bien con Jade, no sabía leer sus movimientos y aunque se sabía el libreto no podía evitar tartamudear.

-Bueno, Jade y Leonardo- comenzó a hablar Sikowitz -Deben pasar más tiempo juntos, recuerdo su proyecto y en ese momento Leonardo actuó bien, Jade debes apoyar a tu compañero.

-Está bien- dijo Jade

-Perfecto- dijo Leonardo con alegría

-Maldición- dijeron por lo bajo Aarón y Beck


	23. Chapter 23

**La estrategia de Leonardo**

Cada quién fue a su casa después del ensayo, Beck se dejó caer en su cama, coloco la mano sobre su frente, estaba pensativo, se sentía raro después de ser él quien estuviera acosando a Jade todo el tiempo, cuando antes era al revés, antes ella no se le despegaba, antes ella estaba tras él todo el tiempo, antes ella lo buscaba, ella lo llamaba, ella lo abrazaba, ella lo amaba, ahora no sabía sí aún lo amaba, ya actuaba normal cuando estaba cerca, pero él se ponía nervioso, ahora era él quien la anhelaba, quien la buscaba, quien la seguía, se ponía celoso, se maldecía por dentro, pero la amaba, se maldijo una vez más por ser tan estúpido como para haberla dejado por una tontería, pero la necesitaba de vuelta y esta vez no la dejaría ir.

Leonardo, por su parte, llego a estudiar el libreto, había quedado como un completo idiota frente a todos, pero sobre todo frente a Jade, como se había puesto tan nervioso cuando ya había actuado antes con ella, comenzó a practicar, recordando lo hermosa que se miraba Jade al actuar, era algo imperceptible para la mayoría, de eso estaba seguro, pero ella era distinta cuando actuaba, ella brillaba aún más, era hermosa cuando estaba sobre el escenario, además esa clase de obras la hacía resaltar aún más, Jade era una Diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, y que mejor combinación su belleza con su destacable inteligencia, nadie podía negar la inteligencia y astucia de Jade, siempre conseguía lo que quería, de la manera que ella quisiera, para ella no había obstáculos y eso era lo mejor de ella, su fuerza.

Jade y Aarón fueron a su casa a practicar la obra en sus escenas correspondientes, después de todo por culpa del nerviosismo de Leonardo y la alevosía de Beck, no habían podido ensayar más que la primera escena, y Aarón quería ensayar su parte. Después de algunas horas ensayando decidieron descansar, pidieron pizza y se sentaron a ver la televisión.

-Jade, quiero hacerte una pregunta- Le dijo Aarón, algo serio

-Y de cuando acá me lo anticipas, tú solo preguntas y ya- Le contesto Jade, comiendo de su pizza

-Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes con respecto a Beck y Leonardo- le dijo en tono demandante

-No siento nada, digo Beck es mi ex novio y Leonardo es alguien con quien me llevo bien solamente- Le dijo ella, tratando de evadir el tema, aunque sabía que era algo inútil frente a Aarón que la conocía bien

-No trates de mentirme Jade, sé que sientes algo por ambos, pero no puedes jugar con ellos por siempre, aunque la idea suene tentadora- Contestó el, poniéndose serio, algo que a Jade no le gustaba porque sabía que venía un sermón

-Aarón yo solo quiero estar tranquila durante esta obra, después decidiré que hacer con ellos dos, y si, jugar con ambos suena tentador- dijo ella sonriendo

-Está bien, te dejaré tranquila, pero adviérteles que, si te hacen daño, puede haber algunos huesos rotos.

-Si, como digas- dijo ella terminando de comer su rebanada de pizza.

Al día siguiente, Leonardo estaba ignorando a todos, súper concentrado en su libreto, compró dos cafés, uno para él y otro para Jade, se lo llevaría para pedirle que estudiarán los libretos juntos.

Beck llegó junto con Robbie y André, estaban hablando sobre algunos videos de "the Slap" y riendo, se quedaron en las bancas cerca del estacionamiento antes de que empezarán las clases.

Jade y Aarón llegaron juntos, como era lo normal, se bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la entrada, Beck no se percató de esto ya que estaba viendo videos con los chicos, pero Leonardo si lo hizo, guardo su libreto y se acercó a Jade.

-Buenos días Jade- Le dijo Leonardo, casi ignorando a Aarón que la seguía de cerca.

-Buenos días- Le contesto Jade normal

-Buenos días- Contesto Aarón acercándose a Jade de manera sobreprotectora, Leonardo reacciono a la defensiva, pero saludo también.

-Toma, te compre un café- Le dijo Leonardo sonriente a Jade, con sus hermosos ojos violáceos que capturaban a cualquiera, incluso a la indomable Jade West

-Gracias- dijo ella un poco sonrojada, tomando el vaso y sonriendo sinceramente

Aarón al percatarse que Beck estaba cerca, pero que no se había dado cuenta, aprovecho para arruinarle la mañana.

-Beck, buenos días- grito Aarón a lo lejos, aún estaba cerca de Jade, pero ella no le prestaba atención, solo le sonreía a Leonardo mientras él le pedía que practicarán juntos la obra

Beck, André y Robbie voltearon a ver quién lo saludaba, el rostro de Beck cambió de uno divertido por el video a uno lleno de celos, al ver a Jade sonriéndole a Leonardo, a qué hora había llegado ella y en qué momento se acercó Leonardo, se supone que estaba afuera esperándola con la excusa de los videos.

-Beck se levantó de su mesa y se acercó lentamente a Leonardo y Jade, lo hizo lento para darle la oportunidad a Leonardo de que se alejará si valoraba su vida, antes de llegar a ellos Aarón se interpuso.

-El café que tiene Jade en la mano, se lo dio Leonardo- solo le dijo eso, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que con eso lo haría enojar aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Beck siguió caminando hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Jade- dijo Beck con una característica sonrisa, de esas que vuelven locas a las chicas, excepto al parecer, por Jade.

-Buenos días- contesto ella, sonriendo también

-Eran buenos- contestó Leonardo, que en lugar de alejarse se acercó a Jade

-Oh! Vaya, tienes café, gracias moría por uno- dicho esto, Beck arrebató el café de la mano de Jade, quién si quiera lo había probado y se lo tomo de un sorbo, ni siquiera se preocupó si estaba caliente o no, él solo lo tomo.

-Oye, ese era mi café- le dijo Jade, cruzando sus brazos

-Lo siento, pero vamos te compro uno- Le dijo Beck, indicándole el camino, Jade inconscientemente lo siguió, Leonardo ya no pudo hacer nada ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Beck, no pudo ocultarla y no lo quería hacer, inclusive Aarón se estaba riendo de la escena.

Después de esa escenita fueron a clases, Aarón se sentó a un lado de Jade, Beck se sentó cerca de sus amigos, mientras que Leonardo se sentó dos sillas detrás de Jade, demasiado cerca de Jade para el gusto de Beck.

Sikowitz entró por la ventana, nada raro, comenzó su clase, Leonardo no podía dejar de observar la belleza de Jade, su hermoso cabello negro rizado adornado por unas mechas de color azul, sus hermosos ojos grises, delineados con negro a la perfección, sus labios con un suave toque de rosa, ese en especial era su toque tierno, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas con maquillaje, vestía con una blusa de tirantes azul rey, gritándole a todos que ella era la reina, sobre esa blusa un chaleco en color negro, que acentuaba su cintura y hacia que su busto resaltara aún más, una falda corta negra, sus holanes se meneaban cada vez que caminaba, unas medias que solo hacían ver sus piernas bien torneadas de una mejor manera y sus botas de combate, que decían lo ruda y fuerte que era, cada parte de ella la estudio, la memorizo, se sentía estremecer cada vez que recordaba haberla tenido entre sus brazos, haber besado sus labios rosas, haber visto de cerca sus hermosos ojos grises azulados y no podía contenerse más, pero Sikowitz estaba enfrente, dando clase, todos estaban presentes, entre ellos Aarón que ya lo había sentenciado en no hacerle daño, pero no había sido su intención, no la quería lastimar, pero que hombre no perdería la cordura por semejante diosa encarnada.

Beck no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la intensidad con la que Leonardo observaba a Jade, era la misma mirada que él tenía siempre al verla, justo por esa mirada se dio cuenta que Leonardo iba enserio, que no estaba jugando y obviamente él también tendría que ir enserio, no podía dejársela.

Termino la clase de Sikowitz, siguieron otras más, en algunas estaba con ella y en otras no, pero cada vez que Leonardo la veía por los pasillos era realmente estremecedor para él, por muy corto el tiempo que la viera no podía dejar de profesarle su amor, decidió hablar con ella a la hora del descanso.

Esa hora llegó, por una extraña razón Aarón le pidió a Jade que se sentarán con Beck y sus amigos, Jade se extrañó por esta petición, pero accedió, se sentaron ambos y Beck no hizo más que sonreír, sus amigos lo notaron y también sonrieron.

-Hola chicos- dijo Aarón entrando en su faceta social, Jade conocía esta lado de él, erá el que utilizaba para cuando quería algo en concreto y aprovechaba su buen parecer con algo de carisma, era en verdad algo cruel cuando lo hacía, porque le hacía creer a todos que era una buena persona cuando en realidad no era así.

-Hola- contestaron todos, Tori estaba con André escribiendo un libreto, Cat estaba coloreando un libro que Jade le había regalado algunas semanas antes, Robbie discutía con Rex, mientras Beck se burlaba de sus comentarios, Jade solo comía e ignoraba olímpicamente a todos, Aarón se quedo realmente extrañado por la escena, sabía por palabras de Jade qe todos eran raros, pero jamás imagino que demasiado.

Leonardo buscaba a Jade, al final la encontró con Aarón y Beck, pero no le importo, fue hasta donde estaba ella para hablarle.

-Jade- dijo un poco bajo, solo para que ella escuchará, después de todo, los chicos hacían mucho ruido, ella volteo y lo vio, se levantó de su lugar, nadie lo noto, y fue con él.

-Que- dijo ella, con su tono característico

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor- Leonardo comenzó a sacar provecho de sus encantos, concentro su mirada en los ojos de ella, en ocasiones pasadas ella le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos, también aprovecho para acercarse lo suficiente a ella y tomarla de la mano suavemente, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos para no asustarla, ella ya se había desacostumbrado al acercamiento de él por lo que se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo, suficiente para Leonardo.

-Quisiera que ensayáramos juntos la obra- dijo finalmente, ella no sabía que contestar.

-Ya ensayaremos después de las clases- pudo articular ella, Leonardo no la dejaría ir así como así, además de que los chicos aún no se daban cuenta de su ausencia, se descuidaron debido a que Beck confiaba en que estaba Aarón y Aarón se confío de que estaba Beck.

-Pero me gustaría que ensayáramos aparte, son muchas escenas en las que estamos juntos y recuerda que Sikowitz dijo que debíamos estar más tiempo juntos, no sé, que tal si hacemos lo que hicimos en un principio, solo para la obra.- dijo él tomando un poco más fuerte su mano y acercándose aún más, Jade no retrocedía y no era porque no quisiera, era porque su naturaleza no se lo permitía, ella jamás retrocedía por nada.

-Está bien, pasaremos más tiempo juntos- dijo ella para tratar de que la conversación terminará lo más pronto posible, o ella perdería la cordura también, su cuerpo le gritaba que lo besará de nuevo, ella no podía negar lo mucho que se sentía atraída por Leonardo, era demasiado guapo y ella estaba atrapada en sus redes. Ella no lo resistió más, se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de él, él entendió el mensaje y también se acercaba, pero antes de que se besarán, alguien grito el nombre de Jade y ambos se detuvieron, se alejaron lo suficiente, pero Leonardo aún la tenía tomada de la mano.


	24. Chapter 24

**Un ataque desesperado**

Leonardo tenía de la mano a Jade, estaban realmente cerca, lo que era peor, estaban a punto de besarse, era el peor de los escenarios para Beck, quien miraba horrorizado la escena, estaba a punto de levantarse y golpear a Leonardo, pero alguien se le adelanto, Aarón le había gritado a Jade, y se había levantado acercándose a ellos, Beck pudo notar que Jade trató de liberar su mano de la de Leonardo, pero no pudo, Leonardo hizo su agarre más fuerte, Aarón llego intempestivamente y tomo a Leonardo por el cuello de la camisa

-Tú maldito te dije que dejarás a Jade en paz- Estaba muy molesto

-Solo estamos hablando sobre la obra- Leonardo no perdía la compostura, estaba sereno y no soltaba a Jade de la mano

-Aarón solo estábamos hablando sobre la obra- contesto Jade acercándose a su primo y poniendo su mano suavemente sobre su hombro para que se calmará

-Pero debes entender Jade que él no puede acercarse a ti así como así después de lo que te hizo- Aarón no podía perdonar a Leonardo por haber lastimado a Jade y si ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de alguien que le hace daño, entonces él lo tendría que hacer a la mala

-Aarón ya basta- grito Jade, con fiereza suficiente para hacer entrar en razón a Aarón, quién lentamente soltó a Leonardo de su camisa, volteo a ver a Jade, sabía lo que significaba ese tono, una larga discusión en casa, porque ellos no discutirían en un lugar público, sus discusiones iban más allá de una pelea normal, sus sarcasmos eran fuertes y no permitirían que nadie viera esas discusiones

-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero será la última vez que lo haga, si te atreves a lastimarla te juró que no me importa ir a la cárcel, te mataré- Le sentenció fuertemente Aarón y se sentó con los compañeros de Jade

Beck se había quedado estático, no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, no a la de Jade y Leonardo, si no a la de Aarón, él se abalanzo sin más, sin pedir explicaciones, le recordaba mucho al carácter de su ex novia, no quedaba dudas de que eran familia, pero no pudo reaccionar, que pensará Jade de eso, creerá que ya no le importa, que es débil y por eso no puedo interferir, o que prefirió quedarse sentado mientras alguien más la tenía tomada de la mano y casi la besaba, no pudo reaccionar, no supo que hacer, el comportamiento de Aarón fue lo que lo descoloco, no era que le tuviera miedo, si no como interferir, si en realidad Aarón tenía más derecho de decir algo, era su familia, que podía hacer él, un ex novio celoso no era bueno y menos cuando había sido él quien decidió que terminaran.

Cuando Aarón regreso se notaba demasiado molesto, Jade se había quedado hablando con Leonardo, ya no estaban tomados de la mano, pero estaban muy cerca para su gusto, ya era momento de que Jade se decidiera, no iba a tolerar más el acercamiento del maldito que se atrevió a lastimarla, si Jade tomaba la decisión de estar con Leonardo entonces él ya no podría hacer nada, pero mientras podía persuadirla de que no lo eligiera, aunque su verdadero plan era de que se decidiera por ninguno, era mejor que esperara al indicado, o al menos alguien que estuviera cerca del indicado, ya que sabía que nadie podía merecer a Jade.

Todos observaron a Aarón, inclusive Beck, todos notaron el cariño que le tenía a su prima y que por eso estaba tan molesto, de que estuviera con alguien que le podía hacer daño.

Jade regresó, pero no se sentó, solo tomo su mochila y se cruzó de brazos, aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que empezaran las clases de nuevo, por lo que decidió hablar de una vez con su primo por lo sucedido.

-Aarón vámonos- Le exigió Jade, él solo tomo su mochila, ambas bandejas y se fueron, no le dijeron nada a nadie de los presentes. Fueron al teatro, a esa hora no había nadie y además tenía paredes que absorbían el sonido, por lo que nadie escucharía de afuera los gritos que estaban a punto de darse.

Todo parecía calmado, Jade dejó su mochila en una de las sillas, Aarón la dejo en el piso, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dedicaron una mirada frívola, Jade fue la que comenzó

\- ¿A ti qué diablos te pasa?

-Que ese maldito te tenía tomada de la mano y estaba a punto de besarte

-Y a ti que demonios te importa si era lo que yo quería- Con cada frase los gritos eran cada vez más fuerte

-Tú ayer me dijiste que no sabías lo que querías, y ahora resulta que de un momento a otro quieres estar con Leonardo- Le dijo Aarón comenzando con el sarcasmo

-Pero ahora si quería besarlo- Grito Jade

-A pues perdón, no sabía que tu cabecita hueca pudiera no saber una cosa un día y al siguiente ya saber lo que quieres- Aarón se defendió

-Es que solo quería besarlo, yo no dije que quería estar con él o que lo elegía a él- Dijo Jade ahora a la defensiva

-Pero si te lastimo, ¿porque querrías besarlo? - Le contesto sorprendido

-No lo sé, solo sé que quería hacerlo, además porque te metes en mis decisiones, yo sé lo que hago y soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no necesito de un hombre que me proteja- Le grito Jade

-Claro que necesitas a alguien que te proteja, o te recuerdo los daños que sufrieron tus brazos, por muy fuerte que seas no puedes defenderte de un hombre como él, es agresivo por naturaleza- Le grito Aarón, ya cansado de la actitud de ella

-Por favor Aarón, no seas un niño, me tomo descuidada, además solo fue un arranque de celos, nada que no pueda controlar- Jade no quitaba su tono a la defensiva

\- ¿Celos? Y dime Jade, que motivos tenía para estar celoso, ¿es tu novio acaso? – Se escuchaba ironía en la voz de Aarón, Jade no sabía cómo rebatir eso, era verdad, no eran novios, no tenía derecho a estar celoso.

-No, no es mi novio- Contestó Jade, dándose por vencida, su primo le había ganado.

-Bien, y espero que no lo sea, porque no me cae nada bien- Contesto Aarón suavizando su tono, sabiendo que Jade ya se había rendido.

\- ¿Y Beck, él si te cae bien? – Le pregunto Jade, algo por lo bajo, como temiendo escuchar la respuesta

-No, no me cae bien tampoco, pero al menos no te ha lastimado físicamente, si lo ha hecho emocionalmente, pero para eso, sé que tú eres más fuerte para resistir, pero si te llega a lastimar de nuevo, de cualquier manera, créeme cuando te digo que le causare el mayor daño posible en todos los sentidos- Dicho esto, Aarón tomó su mochila y se fue.

Jade se quedó dubitativa, sabía de lo que era capaz su primo, y también era verdad que Beck jamás la había lastimado físicamente, pero siempre lo hacía emocional, por el otro lado Leonardo no la había lastimado emocionalmente, al contrario, la trataba muy bien, pero si la lastimo físicamente, ambos eran tan diferentes, su corazón poco a poco empezaba a formar las ideas que tenía de cada uno, tomaría una decisión cuándo terminará la obra, por lo pronto disfrutaría un poco más hacerlos sufrir, sería divertido.

PD. Una disculpa por la tardanza entre capítulos, el trabajo me tiene un poco ocupada, espero les guste este capítulo, además después de la obra les tengo una super sorpresa. Gracias a todas las personas que comentan, gracias a sus comentarios sigo escribiendo. Saludos a todos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Todo se complica**

Después de la discusión, Aarón y Jade fueron a sus respectivas clases, Jade tenía clases con Sikowitz y ahí estaban los demás.

Cuando vieron entrar a Jade, todos se quedaron expectantes, querían saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, que había pasado entre Aarón y Jade ya que ella se miraba algo molesta, Beck no podía dejar de observarla, quería leer a través de ella y se dio cuenta de algo, ya no lo podía hacer tan bien como antes, ya no podía leer los gestos de Jade, antes se los sabía todos y cada uno de memoria, con todos sus posibles significados, pero desde hace un tiempo que ella no es la misma, tiene diferentes gestos de los que él conoce, y sabe que es su culpa, sabe que si no se hubiera alejado, ella no sería tan diferente, la llegada de Leonardo hubiera sido insignificante y pudo haber disfrutado la compañía de su primo y la felicidad que le trajo junto con ella.

Jade por su lado estaba tramando algo, quería salir con Beck y con Leonardo para saber lo que sentía en realidad por cada uno, saldría con Beck después de la obra y durante ella se concentraría en Leonardo, ya que estaban juntos en los ensayos y pasarían aún más tiempo juntos para que su actuación fuera perfecta.

La clase de Sikowitz paso como si nada, Jade pensando en su obra, Beck en como acercarse más a Jade para conocerla de nuevo, los demás en que pasaba con ellos, sus miradas eran distintas.

Llegó la hora de los ensayos, Aarón fue por Jade para ir juntos, no quería verla con Beck o Leonardo, los chicos llegaron por su lado, de todas maneras, Beck no iba a perderse ningún ensayo para poder estar cerca de Jade y Leonardo, bueno él era el protagonista.

El ensayo transcurrió mejor que la última vez, Sikowitz decidió dejar las escenas importantes para el final y ver cómo funcionaban las demás escenas, Aarón actuaba muy bien y mejor aún acompañado de Jade, definitivamente se miraban muy bien en escena, las escenas de Leonardo con André también estaban bien, André era un buen actor y Leonardo era pasable, se comportaba, lo malo llegaba cuando le tocaba hacer las escenas con Jade, no podía controlar su nerviosismo.

-Alto- grito Sikowitz, levantándose de su asiento

-Ahora que- dijo Jade ya molesta, era la novena vez que detenía la escena

-Tú vas muy bien Jade, el problema es Leonardo, no parece concentrado

-Pero si estoy concentrado, es solo que me pone nervioso- Contesto Leonardo, un poco avergonzado

-Ya hablamos sobre esto- le dijo Sikowitz

-Si lo estamos trabajando- se defendió Leonardo

-Pero no es suficiente, creo que tendré que cambiarte- contesto Sikowitz

-No, solo déjeme intentarlo una vez más- dijo Leonardo casi suplicante, Beck ya estaba listo para suplantarlo

-Está bien, pero solo una última vez, si no lo haces bien, ten por seguro que pondré a Beck, comiencen

Comenzaron la escena, Jade actuaba genial, como siempre, sútil, bonita, elegante y Leonardo parecía que por fin había culminado su papel, enamorado perdidamente, siguiendo a Jade, él consciente de que no sería para él jamás pero su corazón no podía liberarla, no quería.

La escena terminó muy bien, actuaron de maravilla y no tuvieron que detenerse ni una sola vez y eso era bueno ya que faltaba muy poco para el estreno.

Las prácticas siguientes fueron mejorando, Beck seguía asistiendo a todos los ensayos, aunque sabía que ya no iba a cambiar a Leonardo, mientras pudiera ver a Jade mas tiempo, nada más importaba.

La relación entre Aarón y Jade también estaba normal, peleaban lo normal.

Leonardo estaba cayendo en una monotonía pura, sus momentos más felices eran durante el ensayo de la obra, no tenía mas momentos felices, porque ya no miraba a Jade después de los ensayos, podía verla antes, pero solo como su perseguidor, la seguía a donde sea, aun cuando estaba con Beck, ya que últimamente estaban muy juntos, inclusive hicieron una tarea juntos, lo estaba desesperando, pero comprendía la situación, ellos no estaban juntos, por lo que no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada.

El día de la obra llego, todos estaban nerviosos, excepto, por obvias razones, Jade y Aarón.

Jade se miraba hermosa en su vestido, un vestido de época, negro con aplicaciones en azul, una hermosa flor azul adornando su cabello, sus ojos destacados con maquillaje, era la perfección hecha mujer.

Leonardo y Aaron tenían un traje similar, pero el de Aaron hacía juego con el de Jade, mientras que el de Leonardo era un contraste, blanco con aplicaciones en rojo, símbolo de que eran muy diferentes.

La obra comenzó, todo iba muy bien, a mitad de la obra, justo en una escena de Jade con Leonardo, la puerta se abrió, entro un hombre con un ramo de rosas rojas y negras, ninguno de los dos prestó atención y siguieron adelante, llegaron a la escena del beso, Beck estaba demasiado molesto, porque hasta este punto aún conservaba una mínima de esperanza de poder evitar ese beso, pero ya era esa escena, ya estaba resignado.

Intercambiaron sus diálogos y se acercaron, Beck no quería seguir mirando, pero tampoco podía apartar su mirada, y lo inevitable sucedió, se besaron, Leonardo se salió de su papel, en lugar de darle un beso tranquilo, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo fuertemente, le dio un beso apasionado, posesivo, había estado acumulando celos desde hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad para besarla justo en frente de todos aunque fuera una obra.

Beck estaba tras bambalinas, cerca del escenario, cuando alguien le hablo

-Ese ya no parece un beso de actuación- dijo el chico con un tono molesto

-Porque no lo es- dijo Beck, volteando a ver al chico, era alto, fornido, cabello negro y ojos color verde aceitunado…

 **Una verdadera disculpa por la tardanza, el trabajo me tiene absorbida, supongo que ya saben quien regreso, a partir de aquí ya comenzare a formar el final, es mi primer fic, asi que quiero terminarlo, opiniones, ideas, espero les guste mi corto capitulo y actualizar mas seguido y de nuevo una disculpa**

 **Saludos**


	26. Chapter 26

**El principio del Fin**

-Ese ya no parece un beso de actuación- dijo el chico con un tono molesto

-Porque no lo es- dijo Beck, volteando a ver al chico, era alto, fornido, cabello negro y ojos color verde aceitunado

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? – Beck grito exaltado de ver a Jason ahí, grito tan alto que interrumpió el beso de Leonardo y Jade, Sikowitz corrió rápidamente a donde estaba Beck para callarlo o arruinaría la obra por completo

-Beck, guarda silencio, están en medio de una obra- le dijo Sikowitz, casi susurrando

Beck asintió, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por la presencia de Jason, esperaba sacar a Jade lo más rápido posible, aunque bueno considero que Aarón no permitiría que se le acercara.

La obra continuó, después del beso venía la despedida entre Leonardo y Jade y el final con Aarón y Jade juntos, todo terminó sin problemas, hicieron su reverencia, el telón descendió y ellos permanecieron en el escenario, Beck se acercó a Jade con toda la intención de alejarla de Jason antes de que lo viera, pero nada pudo hacer, un grupo de chicas que había estado ayudando en la obra se le acercaron y aunque él las había quitado ya era demasiado tarde, Leonardo se acercó a Jade para felicitarla por su excelente actuación, ya estaba cerca de ella cuando escucho que alguien le grito a ella, era voz de hombre y no se le hacía conocida, no era ni Beck ni Aarón, volteo y pudo ver a ese chico, que se acercaba con un ramo de rosas rojas y negras.

-Jason- grito Jade demasiado feliz, Beck ya no había alcanzado a detenerla y Leonardo se había quedado estático en su sitio viendo en cámara lenta como ella corría hacia ese chico y lo abrazaba fuertemente, él la levantaba y le daba vueltas en el aire, cuando la bajo le dio un beso en la frente y la tomo de la mano.

-Estas realmente hermosa y estuviste muy bien en la obra- Le dijo Jason con una amplia sonrisa, los ojos violáceos de Leonardo no podían despegarse de la pareja, busco aparte a Beck, que estaba del otro lado de la sala, con los puños cerrados, concentrado en la misma escena

-Muchas gracias, pero dime ¿cuándo llegaste? – pregunto ella sonriendo y sin soltarle la mano a Jason

-Llegue hoy, me entere de tu obra y descubrí que Aarón también participaría, por lo que vine a verlos- Dijo Jason sonriendo también, -por cierto, ¿Dónde está Aarón? – pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

-Me buscabas- dijo Aarón apareciendo detrás de él, Jason soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Jade y saludo amigablemente a Aarón, cuando Beck observo esto, supo que todo estaba perdido, quiere decir que ellos se conocían y se llevaban bien, por lo que no estaría de su lado.

Por su parte Leonardo, no entendía lo que pasaba, quien era ese tipo, porque Beck tenía ese gesto de preocupación, algo le estaba incomodando, no sabía que era, pero definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Vamos a cenar- propuso Jason, tomando a Jade por la cintura y acercándola a él, Beck quería arrancarla de sus brazos, quería alejarla de él, pero no podía, no podía siquiera moverse, su corazón le gritaba que corriera hacía ella, que le gritara al mundo que era suya, pero su mente sabía que no podía mentir, porque no era suya, porque ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, sus piernas no avanzaban y ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y así es como vio como Jade se alejaba, como ella se iba con otro hombre, con un hombre que sabía estaba en buenos términos, alguien que no le había hecho daño de ninguna manera y que se llevaba bien con su primo, no quería admitirlo pero era el partido perfecto para ella.

Leonardo también vio como Jade se fue con el tipo nuevo y con Aarón, decidió preguntarle a Beck que era lo que pasaba así que se le acerco, y pudo ver algo extraño en él, estaba con los brazos al suelo, casi en posición de derrotado, tenía el puño apretado y estaban casi blancos por la presión que ejercía.

-Oye estas bien- pregunto Leonardo acercándose a Beck y tocándolo del hombro.

-Es suficiente- pudo articular Beck -Ella ya está fuera de mi alcance- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse, Leonardo lo detuvo, estaba un poco en shock por lo que había dicho Beck, no sabía quién era ese tipo, pero había puesto mal a Beck.

-Dime quien es ese tipo, que quiere con Jade- Le grito Leonardo a Beck para que reaccionará

-Ese tipo, es el primer amor de Jade, y, además, es el amor de su vida- Le dijo Beck, soltándose del agarre de Leonardo y caminando como un zombi hacia la salida.

Leonardo solo se quedó estático, procesando la información, no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba todo perdido con Jade acaso, solo por la llegada de ese tipo, tanto así era de importante en su vida.

Beck subió a su auto como pudo y se fue a su casa, entró a su RV rápidamente, se quitó la camisa y se acostó, ya acostado en la oscuridad comenzó a llorar, no era un llanto silencioso, era un llanto desconsolador, abrazo fuertemente su almohada y se desahogó como nunca lo había hecho, lloro por Jade, por haberle fallado, por no poder estar con ella, por no impedir que alguien más se le acercará y no era solo por Jason, sino también por Leonardo, si no hubiera sido tan inmaduro, pero ahora todo estaba perdido, no podría competir contra Jason nuevamente, porque ya no la tenía a su lado, porque el tenerla a ella era lo que le daba la seguridad a él, sin ella, él no era nada.

Leonardo paso primero por el parque en el que había lastimado a Jade, procesando las palabras de Beck y como actuó ese chico con Jade, si llegaba alguien más a la vida de ella, él no lo resistiría, aunque por las palabras de Beck, ese tipo ya era parte de su vida y él mismo era el intruso que quiso ganarse a una chica que ya tenía entregado su corazón, pero no quería rendirse, aunque su propia mente le gritara que se detuviera, que estaba cayendo bajo persiguiendo a una mujer que no le hacía mucho caso, pero solo recordar los besos, las caricias, la calidez de sentirla cerca, una llama dentro de él crecía y gritaba que no se detuviera, gritaba que siguiera luchando, porque no tenía nada más que perder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Decisiones, decisiones…**

Aarón, Jade y Jason fueron a cenar a un restaurante lujoso a modo de festejo por lo asombrosa que estuvo la obra.

-Jamás pensé verlos juntos en un obra- dijo Jason mientras bebía una copa de vino

-Ya vez, que todo puede suceder en esta vida- le contesto Aarón

-Sí, todo puede suceder, por cierto, Jade, vi a tu novio tras bambalinas, no se miraba muy contento con el beso, ¿sigue siendo igual de celoso? - pregunto Jason con tono de burla.

-Ya no somos novios- contesto Jade mientras ella también bebía vino

-Eso no me lo esperaba, entonces eres novia del chico que casi te devora en el escenario- cuestiono Jason, más en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

-Él no es mi novio- contesto Jade, aún tranquila, aunque por dentro ella se sentía nerviosa de estar hablando con Jason, hace tiempo que no lo miraba y se veía más guapo, pero de cierta manera no podía dejar de pensar en Beck, la habrá visto con Jason, bueno ya no le importaba, pero por una extraña razón quería explicarle las cosas, sentía como si fuera natural tener que explicarle a Beck, pero Jason la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces estas soltera, que conveniente para mí- dijo Jason sonriendo ampliamente

-No sé de qué te alegras, si ambos sabemos que no andas detrás de mí de manera sentimental- respondió ella, bebiendo otro poco de su copa.

-Si es verdad, pero tengo una propuesta para ti- Le dijo Jason incorporándose lentamente y dejando su copa de vino para ponerse serio, Jade solo enarcó una ceja y también dejo su copa en la mesa.

-Dime, te escucho- dijo Jade, cruzando sus brazos y recargándose cómodamente en el amplio sofá del restaurante.

-Estoy por producir una película en España y quiero que tú seas la protagonista de ella, es una verdadera oportunidad Jade, no puedes dejarla pasar- dijo él, completamente serio

\- ¿Y cuáles son las condiciones? - cuestionó Jade, sabía que cuando Jason pedía algo no era propiamente sin sacrificar nada.

-Que te vayas a vivir conmigo, empezaré la película después de tu graduación, que si no me equivoco es en menos de un mes ¿no?

-Sí, es en menos de un mes- Esta vez, contesto Aarón, solo con la intención de que tanto Jade como Jason se enteraran de que él seguía ahí

-Bien, entonces Jade, vendrás conmigo cierto, es una oportunidad única, tanto para ti como para mí – dijo Jason, tomando de nuevo su copa y terminándola de un trago

-Está bien, déjame pensarlo- dijo ella tranquilamente

-No lo pienses Jade, solo vete conmigo, ya no tienes a quien rendirle cuentas, tu sabes que a tu familia no le importas- dijo Jason seriamente.

-No a toda su familia- contestó Aarón algo molesto – A mi si me importa ella, así que, si te dijo que lo pensará, entonces espera a su decisión.

-No has cambiado en nada Aarón, siempre tan protector- dijo Jason mientras sonreía

-Déjame pensarlo antes de darte una respuesta definitiva- dijo Jade ya más seria, no le daría la respuesta en ese momento, aún tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos, pero la oferta no se escuchaba nada mal.

Decidieron irse del restaurante, ya era entrada la noche y Aarón y Jade aún estaban agotados por la obra.

Al llegar a casa, vacía como siempre, Aarón se sentó en el sofá, listo para volver a encarar a Jade por lo del beso durante la obra, pero como Jade lo conocía bien, ella lo evito, fue directamente a su habitación, suficientes problemas tenía con controlar sus emociones ella misma, tenía dos chicos que la amaban y una propuesta para trabajar en el extranjero, ella sabía que Jason no se lo proponía por amor, eso no era lo que había entre ellos, era más una relación como la que tenía con Aarón, aun así, irse con él significaba dejar a todos aquí, incluyendo a Leonardo y Beck, no era como que ellos fuera a ir con ella por algo incierto, además ella no se los pediría, a ninguno de los dos, si aún estuviera con Beck o hubiera aceptado a Leonardo, en definitiva, ella ni siquiera consideraría lo que Jason le estaba diciendo, pero ahora ella ya no tenía que considerar sus sentimientos, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía irse si quería, y no es una mala idea, después de todo, ella quería triunfar como sus demás compañeros, y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de esta magnitud, el protagónico de una película, que probablemente no sería tan famosa, pero que podía llegar a serlo, podía empezar a darle forma a sus sueños, era una idea demasiado tentadora.

Aarón sabía que Jade lo evitaría cuando llegaran, después de todo, ella se miraba realmente cansada y él tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de ir a hablar con ella, aún estaba sorprendido por la repentina propuesta de Jason, sabía que no había una doble intención, pero aun así no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Jade en esos momentos, no sabía si lo estaba considerando o mejor probaría suerte en donde estaban, jamás imagino que esto pudiera pasar. Él mismo era un remolino de emociones, no quería que Jade se fuera, justo en el momento en el que por fin escapo de su casa, pero era una buena oportunidad que no se te presenta siempre, no debería desaprovecharla, por desgracia a él le faltaría para graduarse, después de todo recién había entrado, aunque tuviera mucho talento, le faltaban cosas por aprender. Después de meditar tanto, decidió simplemente dejar que su mente descansará.

Al día siguiente Jade bajo y el desayuno ya estaba listo, Aarón se lo había preparado, era simple, pero Jade sabía que era un buen gesto de su primo.

-Vaya, que celebramos- dijo ella algo sarcástica

-Nada, ¿no puedo consentir a mi prima favorita? - contesto él bromeando

-La única prima que te aguanta, ¿mejor dicho? - contestó ella con una leve sonrisa

-Algo así- dijo él, dándole una taza de café

-Gracias- dijo ella, Aarón entendió a la perfección las entrelineas, no solo se refería al desayuno, sino a todo lo que ella siente que él ha hecho por ella, simplemente estando cerca y apoyándola.

-De nada- contesto él con una encantadora sonrisa de medio lado.

Se fueron a la escuela, iban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era reconfortante.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron una revolución de chicas, todas revoloteando alrededor de Jasón, quien esperaba a Jade con un café.

-Hola Jade, hola Aarón- los saludo zafándose de las chicas y dándole el café a Jade, Aarón no se sentía tranquilo, había algo extraño en Jasón, se sentía como si tratara de conquistar a Jade, lo cual a él no le agradaba, no porque no le agradara Jasón, pero se sentía extraño.

-Jade adelántate- dijo Aarón, su tono era sobreprotector, tenía que preguntarle a Jasón sobre sus intenciones, y si llegara a detectar alguna mentira, no se lo perdonaría.

-Si esta bien- Jade había aprendido a confiar en su primo, sabía que quería protegerla y probablemente con eso, ella pudiera tomar una decisión acerca de la propuesta de Jasón.

Jasón quiso detenerla, pero Aarón lo tomo del brazo y le dio una mirada severa, Jasón entendió el dato y la dejo ir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan protector? – le cuestiono Jason, extrañado por la reacción de Aarón, a quien conocía ya desde hace tiempo, incluso aún después de que terminará con Jade, ellos se veían seguido.

-Tú bien lo sabes, no me gusta como estas actuando con Jade, que es lo que quieres con ella- sentenció Aarón, directo como era Jade.

-No se nota, quiero que se vaya conmigo y estoy buscando una oportunidad porque vuelva conmigo- Le dijo Jasón serio, si demostraba aunque sea un poco de debilidad entonces Aarón lo destrozaría.

-Tu sabes que ya no tienes oportunidad con ella ya que está enamorada de otro- Le dijo Aarón, él sabía perfectamente bien de quien estaba enamorada Jade.

-Pero ella ya no tiene novio y que tenga un pretendiente no quiere decir que pueda ser el único, ahora ella puede dejar todo aquí, todo lo que le hace daño aquí, puede empezar de nuevo, tú sabes bien lo que es eso, tú mismo lo has vivido, que mejor para ella que empezar desde cero

-Ella no empezará jamás desde cero, además, por mucho que quieras ayudarla, los que la aman están aquí, incluyéndome

-Pero tú podrías venir con nosotros, nos alcanzas después que te gradúes, te estaremos esperando

-Lo dices como si ya hubieras convencido a Jade de que se fuera contigo a España- lo dijo alto y molesto, no soportaba la arrogancia con la que se expresaba Jasón, como si ella hiciera lo que él quisiera sin poner resistencia.

Lo dijo tan alto, que alguien que pasaba cerca los escucho y solo pudo quedarse en shock, esperando que lo que sus oídos escuchaban no fuera cierto, solo se quedó estático, escondido entre los pilares de la cafetería.

-No es eso, pero sabes que Jade pocas veces se ha resistido a mí- dijo con arrogancia mientras un corazón escondido comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-En serio crees que pocas veces se te ha resistido, conozco a alguien a quien no se le resiste ni una sola vez- dijo Aarón sonriendo, era verdad, ella ya tenía a alguien, alguien que la amaba incondicionalmente, y que ella también amaba y no dejaría que Jasón la convenciera a su manera.

Dicho esto, Aarón se fue, debía convencer a Jade de que no se fuera, aunque no sería difícil, después de todo no solo lo tenía a él aquí, si no a su persona especial también, aunque se lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lo que significa amar**

Leonardo acababa de escuchar lo que Aarón discutía con Jason, Jade se iría a España, dejándolo a él ahí, su corazón no podía más, necesitaba hablar con Jade, pero no en ese estado, necesitaba calmarse o lo arruinaría todo.

Aarón fue a hablar con Beck, él sabía que Jade aun lo amaba, no podía negar que ella tenía sentimientos por Leonardo también, pero no era nada comparado con el amor que Beck provocaba en ella.

-Beck- Le hablo Aarón en un tono muy parecido al de Jade

Beck estaba extrañado porque Aarón le hablara, pero supuso que probablemente le preguntaría por Jade

-Si buscas a Jade, yo no sé dónde está- Contesto Beck, casual

-No busco a Jade, se perfectamente bien donde está, necesito hablar contigo- Le dijo, en tono casual, no era agresivo ni amenazador.

-Bien dime- Contesto Beck, también casual.

-Vayamos a la cafetería- Le dijo Aarón y ambos fueron ahí, ya habían empezado las clases por lo que no había gente fuera.

-Beck, tengo dos preguntas para ti y si conoces a Jade sabrás que solo debes contestarme lo que te pregunto, no decirme nada más, no decir nada extra y sobre todo no preguntar nada, entendido- Aarón fue demasiado directo, y Beck si conocía a Jade, por lo que sabía cómo contestar sus preguntas.

-Adelante entonces- dijo Beck, ya algo impaciente, sabía que sería sobre Jade, le dira que se aleje de ella para que sea feliz con Jason o con Leonardo, no sabía ya que pensar

-Número uno, ¿Aún amas a Jade?- Su mirada era severa, como siempre que el tema principal era Jade.

-Claro que la amo, es solo q…- Beck fue cortado inmediatamente por Aarón

-Te dije que solo contestaras lo que pregunte, no más, ahora solo necesito saber, ¿Serias capaz de hacer lo que sea por Jade?, y cuando digo lo que sea, es lo que sea- Aaron tenía mirada sombría, como sí fuera una pequeña suplica.

-Claro que haría lo que sea por ella- Contesto Beck, en automático, era obvio que ni siquiera tenia que pensarlo, Aarón solo se quedó dubitativo, no era momento de decirle lo que Jasón le pidió a Jade, porque aún no sabía la respuesta de Jade, pero ahora sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Bien, era lo único que necesitaba saber, pronto tendrás algunas noticias, que dependen de algunas decisiones, pero solo puedo asegurarte, que estoy de tu lado- En este punto la mirada de Aarón cambio a amenazadora -Ahora que tienes mi confianza, no lo arruines- y con eso se fue, dejando a un Beck pensativo, pero feliz de saber que tenia la confianza de Aaron.

Por su parte Leonardo apenas y podía digerir la información recién recibida, que hacía, le decía a Beck, no claro que no, eso no era lo mejor, corría hacía Jade a preguntarle si era cierto, no tampoco, que hacía entonces, bueno en realidad, solo había una cosa que hacer sin poner en riesgo la información que tiene.

-Jade- Leonardo se acerco a ella cuando estaba cerca de su casillero, Beck estaba en el suyo, pero pudo escuchar la voz de Leonardo pronuncionando el nombre de su ex novia.

-Dime- Jade estaba tranquila, sinceramente no era normal, pero él no se quejaría de eso.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es realmente importante para mí- Le dijo sinceramente, su mirada era suplicante, probablemente, esta sería la última oportunidad de convencerla que la ama.

-Claro, que te parece después de la escuela- Jade seguía tranquila, después de todo, debía tomar una decisión y la plática con Leonardo podía ayudarle.

Las clases pasaron relativamente rápido, después de todo ya estaban organizando los proyectos finales y alistando su graduación, por lo que las clases eran puras revisiones, ensayos para obras y shows musicales, por lo que en verdad se iba rápido el tiempo.

Al salir de clases Jade fue a su casillero, estaba guardando algunas cosas cuando Leonardo se acercó a ella.

-Vamos a caminar al parque- Le dijo el sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa animada como las que solía brindarle, era una sonrisa nostálgica, esto no pasó desapercibido por Jade, pero por un momento su sonrisa hizo que ella olvidara todo, era una sonrisa tierna, comprensiva, al mismo tiempo algo la regreso a la tierra, era un aura extraña, la sentía conocida, volteo ligeramente y vio a Beck, en su casillero, simulando leer un libro, era obvio que simulaba, el libro estaba al revés, y sintió algo diferente en él, era como si ella misma se viera reflejada cuando él hablaba con otras chicas.

-Claro- pudo articular, después de haber estado en el cielo perdida en la sonrisa de Leonardo y caído directamente al infierno después de haber sentido la mirada fría y casi asesina de Beck.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y salieron juntos, dejando el aura casi demoniaca de Beck atrás, fueron en el auto de Jade al parque, el camino fue silencioso, exceptuando la radio, Leonardo estaba terminando de meditar lo que le diría a Jade.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron un rato, hablaron de algunas trivialidades, sonreían de vez en cuando, fue cuando Leonardo se armó de valor, para decirle lo que tenía que decir.

-Jade- dijo como suplica, como un susurro.

-Dime- contesto ella, concentrando toda su atención en él.

-Cuando estabas con Beck y le decías que lo amabas, porque estoy seguro que lo hacías, dime ¿Qué sentías tú, exactamente? - La pregunta era directa, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta para después ser sincero con ella.

-Yo lo amaba- Jade quería escapar de la pregunta misma, sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería contestarle, porque ella no había hablado con nadie sobre eso.

-Jade, tú sabes cuál es mi pregunta, por favor- dijo Leonardo, aun viendo al frente, no quería incomodarla con la mirada, además no quería que ella viera la tormenta que estaba dentro de él.

-Yo… él… el amor que sentía por Beck era sincero, cuando estaba con él yo sentía que podía hacerlo todo, con él a su lado yo era diferente, también siempre buscaba agradarle a Beck, era diferente porque no me interesaban las opiniones de los demás, sin embargo, en un principio el me decía que fuera yo misma, que no tratará de agradarle a los demás, sin embargo conforme fue avanzando, él me decía que no fuera tan celosa, que tratará de no molestar a los demás, que fuera menos agresiva y poco a poco yo misma me vi intentándolo- En este punto, Jade estaba cabizbaja, se estaba sincerando con Leonardo, jamás había hablado con nadie de esta manera, ni siquiera con Beck.

-Entonces- La voz de Leonardo era comprensiva, pero algo autoritaria -Se puede decir que tu definición de amor es querer ser mejor para la persona amada.

-Se podría decir que sí- contesto Jade, algo sonrojada, porque en realidad, así era como lo veía ella.

-Jade mi anterior relación, cuando yo le decía a Mireya que la amaba era porque me sentía en la necesidad de estar con ella, era porque en mi mundo perfecto, ella era lo único que necesitaba, por eso explotaba de celos cuando la miraba con alguien más, se podría decir que mi definición de amor para con ella era de necesidad, yo la necesitaba y por eso decía que la amaba. – Leonardo sonreía, no se mostraba apenado por lo que decía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso, ya habían caminado por un buen rato y decidieron sentarse en una banca que estaba adornada por la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Jade- volvió a hablar Leonardo, con un tono más serio – En este momento te puedo decir que te amo, en un principio, pensé que te amaba en la misma definición que amaba a Mireya, pero después descubrí que no te amaba de esa manera- Jade sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si no le agradaran las palabras de Leonardo.

-Entonces no me necesitas como la necesitabas a ella- dijo Jade con un tono molesto

-Sospeche que dirías eso, conociéndote lo poco que te conozco- dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa confidente, tierna y cariñosa, ese tipo de detalles pequeños y sutiles eran los que a Jade le encantaban, no era como que Beck no los tenía, era solo que Leonardo tenía ese tipo de detalles solo con ella mientras que Beck le sonreía así a todo el mundo.

-Tranquila- La voz de Leonardo la saco de sus pensamientos -No saques tus propias conclusiones y déjame explicarte- Ante eso Jade se sonrojo un poco y solo pudo asentir sin articular palabra, esto Leonardo lo noto y sonrío para sus adentros con satisfacción.

-Si te necesito, inclusive sé que te necesito más de lo que llegue a necesitarla a ella, eres casi el aire que respiro, pero hay un detalle con la forma en que yo te amo, sé que me comporte algo posesivo y celoso en un principio y ya te expliqué el motivo de esto, después de verte sonreír algunas veces con Beck, verte en el escenario que en realidad te mirabas radiante y feliz, ver todos esos aspectos de ti y poder contemplarte de otra manera, me han hecho comprender la forma en que yo te amo- Jade estaba completamente sin palabras, jamás alguien le había hablado con esa dulzura y tranquilidad.

-Leonardo yo…- Jade quería encontrar las palabras para agradecerle todo lo que le decía, pero Leonardo no la dejo continuar.

-Jade, no trates de agradecerme, esto no es para que me agradezcas, tampoco es para hacerte sentir mejor, aunque sé que de cierta manera lo hace- Leonardo sonrío un poco, aunque esta vez se reflejaba ironía en su sonrisa.

-El amor que yo te tengo significa…- Dio un largo suspiro dejando a Jade más interesada -Significa tú felicidad, eso es lo que significa el amor que yo te tengo, descubrí un placer aún más grande que el tenerte o retenerte a mi lado, y era el verte feliz, me di cuenta que mi posesión paso a segundo término, no puedo decirte que ya no soy celoso, porque aún lo soy, pero puedo extasiarme con tu sonrisa cuando eres feliz, con tu pasión y tu entrega cuando estas en el escenario y eso mi amada Jade, es justamente mi definición de mi amor hacia ti, no me importa si estas a mi lado o no, siempre y cuando sea capaz de ver tu felicidad yo me siento completo, preferiría que tu felicidad fuera a mi lado, pero en caso de no ser así, solo quiero pedirte que siempre elijas lo que te haga feliz y yo me daré por bien servido- Terminando de decir esto Jade estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás pensó escuchar eso en su vida, ni siquiera de Beck.

-Leonardo, en verdad no sé qué decirte- Fue lo único que pudo articular Jade, Leonardo sonrío comprensivo, con una mirada que decía o gritaba que lo que acababa de decir era cierto, que la amaba de verdad, él la tomo de la mano, Jade no podía despegar su mirada de él, se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios, no era un beso apasionado, no era uno celoso o posesivo, era suave, como si tuviera temor de hacerle daño, era amoroso, tierno, cariñoso. Se alejó suavemente de ella, depositó un último beso en su mano, se levantó y se fue, Jade entendió el mensaje, no lo seguiría, solo se quedó ahí con sus pensamientos, dejándola más dubitativa que antes.

Ahora que quedaba poco tiempo para la graduación lo único que tenía que hacer Jade era decidir, se quedaba con Leonardo, regresaba con Beck, se iba a España con Jason o simplemente los ignoraba a todos y seguía con su vida.


	29. Chapter 29

**Un descanso de todo**

La planeación de lo que sería la graduación seguía, claro no sin antes el estrés que los finales provocaban, aun siendo una escuela de arte ellos también tenían que cumplir con exámenes finales, obviamente destacando las canciones, así como varias actuaciones bizarras, la mayoría de estas impuestas por Sikowitz.

Una de las ideas que tuvo y que no fue declinada por sus estudiantes, era hacer "El sueño de una noche de verano" en 4 días, lo que implicaba mucho trabajo, pero sería definitivamente divertido, la idea de Jade, solo para molestar a Aaron, era que los de primer año los ayudaran con la escenografía, a lo que Sikowitz accedió, así que estaba todo un caos ocasionado por la puesta en escena de esta obra.

Los chicos estaban ocupados con sus ensayos, como era de esperarse Tori obtuvo el principal junto a Beck, que maldijo ese dato porque hubiera preferido ser el rey de la Reina Jade, ella obtuvo uno de los principales, era la Reina de las hadas, Titania, obvio tenía un rey y lo peor es que era Leonardo, los demás chicos obtuvieron papeles importantes también, bueno en esta obra la verdad es que todos los papeles tienen algo importante que representar.

Leonardo practicaba con Jade para sus escenas, aunque casi al final de la obra Jade o Titania se enamora de André, quien se viste con una cabeza de asno, gracias a uno de los trucos del mismo Leonardo, u Oberón, como se llamaba para la obra.

Las escenas entre Leonardo y Jade no incomodaban a Beck ya que, aunque eran esposos, no eran románticas y, además, Titania era sarcástica como Jade, por lo que el papel le quedaba perfecto.

Los días pasaban y sinceramente el más feliz de todos con esa obra debía ser André, Jade se la pasaba con él, con la finalidad de lograr representar un enamoramiento a primera vista, como se supone que sucederá, ella no lo maltrataba y bueno, antes tampoco lo hacía mucho, de hecho eran buenos amigos, Leonardo por su parte también buscaba a Jade para algunos ensayos, pero de sobra se sabía que sus escenas habían quedado listas desde el primer ensayo, si bien sus escenas eran largas, la verdad es que había química entre ellos y si a eso se le agrega el profesionalismo de ambos al aprenderse sus diálogos rápidamente.

Tori y Beck también habían terminado rápido sus ensayos, no había tan buena química, era solo que ambos eran buenos actores, mientras André tenía algunos problemitas para ensayar con Jade, aparte de que aún no había superado al cien por ciento su "crush" por ella, además tenía que soportar el hecho que Beck, Leonardo y Aarón lo tenían constantemente vigilado durante todos sus ensayos con Jade, después de todo ella tenía que lucir enamorada, mientras que él, confundido.

Beck siempre le decía que se relajará, pero cuando observaba los ensayos parecería que lo estaba odiando, no podía decir menos de Leonardo, que lo atravesaba con la mirada literalmente, Aarón era el más tranquilo, aunque sabía de antemano que era el más letal, solo los observaba como medida precautoria, después de todo sabía que él y Jade eran amigos.

André y Jade comenzaron de nuevo el ensayo, Jade también tenía otros ensayos, además de que debía ayudar a su primo a seguir preparando su vestuario, cada quien era responsable de su vestuario con la finalidad de que se pudieran lucir a su manera, pero Aarón le pidió a Jade que lo dejará confeccionar su vestuario, muy por encima de las suplicas de Cat.

El ensayo de ellos era divertido, Jade demostraba lo que era el amor a primera vista a la perfección y André, bueno, él genuinamente estaba confundido y con cada gesto de la chica se ponía aún peor, sabía que era una actuación y que en realidad él no estaba tan interesado ya, no podía olvidar el hecho de que antes sintió algo por ella.

-Una vez más- Sikowitz grito a André y Jade, no estaba muy convencido con la escena.

-Sikowitz, llevamos más de 15 veces esta escena, tengo que preparar mi vestuario también- Jade estaba quejándose y era verdad, ya tenían mucho tiempo practicando esa escena.

-Solo una vez más- le pidió André, él sabía que ella estaba actuando de manera maravillosa, solo debía canalizar sus dudas a través de su personaje y la escena quedaría perfecta, pero Jade lo ponía nervioso, esta vez se concentraría, no podía permitir que la escena siguiera saliendo mal por su culpa.

-Está bien- contestó Jade, tranquilamente, consideraba a André su amigo y no sabía el motivo de su nerviosismo, pero también sabía que era un gran actor así que solo podía apoyarlo.

-Bien, comiencen- volvió a decir Sikowitz

La escena comenzaba con André.

-¡Veo su travesura! Esto es para hacerme buey, para asustarme si pueden. Pero no me muevo de aquí, hagan lo que hagan. Caminaré para arriba y para abajo cantando para que vean que no tengo miedo- André comenzó a cantar, la letra fue escrita por Robbie ya que debía ser una canción alegre y despistada, como las de Robbie

Jade, quien estaba recostada en una cama de flores que habían construido los de escenografía (por no resaltar que Aarón la construyo él solo, ya que no permitiría que Jade pudiera tener un accidente por una cama mal hecha)

\- ¿Qué ángel este que me despierta de mi cama de flores? - baja lentamente de la cama escuchando la canción de André -Te ruego, noble mortal, que vuelvas a cantar. Se me enamora mucho el oído de tu nota. También se me cautiva el ojo de tu forma, y me conmueve tu belleza de primera vista a jurar que te adoro.

André observándola con confusión y caballerosidad (o lo más caballeroso que se puede aparentar con una cabeza de asno)

-Me parece, que poca razón de eso tienes, maestra. Sin embargo, cierto es, que la razón y el amor se acompañan juntos muy poco hoy en día-

-Así que eres igualmente sabio que guapo- Jade dijo con una voz seductora, dándole su toque especial al personaje

-Ni tampoco, pero si lo fuera, me saldría de este bosque- contesto algo sonrojado, pero logrando mantener el personaje.

-O, no desees de este bosque irte. Quédate aquí, aunque no quieras. Te amo- Jade se acercó a él casi suplicante, sus ojos realmente expectantes -Ven conmigo y hadas te daré para atenderte, que te cantarán mientras en flores comprimidas duermas- Acomodándose un poco grito alto el nombre de sus 4 ayudantes, fingiendo que habían llegado y dicho sus diálogos ellos continuaron.

Jade dijo su siguiente diálogo con firmeza -Sean atentos a este hidalgo. Denle de comer albaricoques y zarzamoras, roben a las abejas sacos de miel y salúdenlo, elfos y ríndanle cortesías- Jade se había colocado a un lado de André, acariciándolo suavemente, era justamente esta escena la que no podían terminar, era porque André no podía decir sus siguientes diálogos y realmente lo que seguía no era con Jade, sino con su corte de hadas, a las que debía preguntar sus nombres, pero debía hacerlo mientras ella lo acariciaba en los brazos, la espalda y su cabello de la manera más suave y seductora que alguien lo pudo haber acariciado jamás, además no solo era lo que Jade provocaba en sí, sino también el hecho de que las miradas de Leonardo, Aarón y en especial la de Beck eran asesinas, al parecer no sabían diferenciar de una actuación, al final André pudo terminar la escena, convenciéndose a sí mismo que solo era actuación y también que debía disfrutar el momento.

El día de la obra llego, Jade llevaba un traje de reina de las hadas que parecía más de una diosa que el de una reina, y bueno es que Aarón se había encargado de su diseño y hechura, además de que la belleza de Jade era realmente innegable, con un cabello negro como la noche, adornado, esta vez, por unos mechones en color dorado, sus ojos verdes con destellos grises siendo resaltados por un maquillaje dorado con negro, su mirada se miraba con más fuerza que nunca, además de unas mejillas perfectamente delineadas con un rubor rosa y sus labios a juego que la hacían ver como una diosa que te atraparía fácilmente en sus encantos, el vestido blanco, cayendo delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, con forma de reina griega, un escote profundo pero sin dejar de ser elegante, ceñido a su cintura y un escote más en la espalda, haciendo que a más de uno se le escapara un suspiro, una abertura nada sutil que viajaba desde su muslo, revelando una de sus bien torneadas piernas, esa era la belleza cautivante de Jade West, acompañada de Aarón viendo con orgullo como todos los hombres del teatro sin excepción volteaban a verla, ni siquiera Tori o cualquier otra mujer con vestuarios un poco más cortos y reveladores podían robar tal cantidad de miradas y suspiros como Jade.

Beck no podía apartar la mirada de ella, no podría negarse nunca que era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto jamás, cerca de él uno de los de primer año que estaba acomodando unas cajas con utilerías no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta exclamando un "oh Dios mío que belleza", lo dijo en un suspiro causando el odio inmediato de Beck, que aprovechando su distracción tumbo una caja, provocando que los artículos de decoración cayeran y el chico no pudiera observar más a Jade por que los tenía que levantar, Beck sonrío triunfante al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesivo, desde que empezó una relación con Jade, no, mejor dicho, desde que la conoció, sabía que era hermosa, era una diosa encarnada, con una actitud que la hacía destacar sobre las demás, su seguridad, fuerza, inteligencia, ella lo tiene todo, la mujer perfecta y aun así podía ser insegura y frágil, ahora observándola de esa manera y haber probado el no tenerla, los celos que provocaba ver que alguien más se le acercará, el miedo que sentía cuando miraba otros brazos rodeando su cintura y otros labios sobre los de ella, el odio que sentía hacia el mismo después de saber que él le causaba esas inseguridades, por no ser claro, por no demostrarle a cada momento lo mucho que la amaba, y por permitirse llevar por su propia seguridad sobre ella y no haberla valorado, cuando recordaba todo eso, se sentía la persona del mundo y solo quería correr hacía ella y besarla frente a todos, para que se dieran cuenta que era solo suya, pero él ya no tenía ese derecho.

Leonardo por su parte, permitía que otros la observasen, quería que todos pudieran admirar la belleza de Jade, porque aparte de eso, quería que supieran por qué él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, no temía demostrar ante todos que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, si por él fuera la besaría en ese instante, pero después de comprender la manera en que la amaba, él solo deseaba su felicidad, fuera con él o no, aunque en realidad, eso no quería decir que dejaría de luchar por ella, de hecho, el haberle dicho lo que sentía era parte de su estrategia, él quería que viera que hay más de una forma de amar y que es posible corresponder a distintas formas de amar, él entendía el profundo amor que le tuvo a Beck y no pensaba discutírselo, pero quería que se diera cuenta que también había una posibilidad de que lo amara a él.

Aarón observaba las distintas reacciones de las personas que miraban a Jade, había visto la travesura de Beck así como el pecho inflado de orgullo de Leonardo, sabía que ambos amaban a Jade, pero no sabía quién la amaba más, pero de cualquier manera confiaba más en Beck, el historial de violencia de Leonardo no le daba buena espina.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, venían familiares y amigos de los que presentarían la obra, algunos productores famosos para poder ver cómo eran las actuaciones de los chicos y encontrar talento joven.

La obra comenzó, los primeros eran Trina (si Trina consiguió un papel, iba con su personalidad) y Robbie, en la segunda escena estaban Cat y una serie de hadas distintas, todas vestían de una manera divina, con un vestido corto y ceñido, cada hada más bonita que la anterior culminando con la belleza inocente de Cat, un color distinto para cada una, se observaba que los espectadores no solo admiraban sus actuaciones, sino también su belleza, misma que se vio opacada para el tercer acto, justo a la entrada de Jade, robo más de un suspiro, Jason estaba entre el público y no podía creer lo que veía, era una verdadera diosa, jamás se habría imaginado ver a Jade así, y su actuación, fuerte y dominante ante su esposo, Leonardo le costaba mantenerle el paso y es que su belleza era deslumbrante, pero de una u otra manera logro sacar la escena adelante.

Las escenas continuaron y los murmullos de acuerdo a los actores no paraban, había varios productores haciendo anotaciones, pero por obvias razones, pensaban tanto Aarón y Jason, en cuanto Jade estaba en escena, nadie anotaba nada, solo quedaban embelesados con su belleza y actuación, era obvio que no podían quitarle la vista de encima, y eran muchos cazatalentos los interesados en ella, Aarón era el que más atención ponía a estos detalles, si encontraba a algún caza talentos que le gustara el trabajo de Jade (aunque obviamente a todos les había gustado) y que aparte lo convenciera a él de que la haría brillar, entonces tendría una buena contrapropuesta para Jade que pudiera superar la de Jason.

Llego el momento de la actuación de Andre y Jade, si era difícil para Andre mantener la concentración con Jade normal, ahora imagínense a Jade vestida de diosa, y peor aun acariciándote, acercando su cuerpo de una manera provocadora, viéndote con amor, porque había que admitir que así de intensas eran las actuaciones de Jade y es que para ella era todo o nada, y bueno, André era débil, estuvo a punto de arruinarlo, pero como pudo y con algo de improvisación hizo parecer su nerviosismo como parte de su personaje, Jade comprendió su improvisación y pudo seguirle la corriente así que todo salió bien.

Al finalizar la obra, varios productores y caza talentos se acercaron primero con los profesores, los alumnos, conservando sus respectivos vestuarios bajaron del escenario para ver a sus amigos y familiares.

Ahí estaban los padres de Beck, quienes lo felicitaban por su actuación, mientras hablaba con ellos un productor se acercó y le ofreció su tarjeta, le hablo de unos cuantos proyectos y le dijo que se contactara después de la graduación.

Aarón estaba con Jade, y junto a ellos Jason, habían felicitado a Jade por su actuación y varios productores se aproximaban a donde estaban ellos, Jason trató de darles una mirada intimidatoria, como productor sabía las intenciones de esos señores.

-Buenas noches señorita, usted debe ser Jade West- dijo uno de ellos, la intimidación de Jason no había funcionado. Disimuladamente Aarón se acercó a Jason, con toda la intención de detenerlo en caso de ser necesario, definitivamente no permitiría que interviniera en una buena propuesta, además de que él mismo no perdería detalle alguno de lo que le dijeran los productores, si encontraba una contrapropuesta lo suficientemente buena para Jade, no vacilaría en convencerla de tomarla, estaban en Hollywood después de todo.

-Buenas noches, si esa soy yo- dijo Jade con una sonrisa hermosa, claro que sabía que era un productor, por lo que sabía cómo actuar.

-Su actuación fue impecable, y además de que su belleza resalta por mucho, nos gustaría que considerará trabajar para nuestra casa productora, tenemos varias películas para las que usted estaría más que perfecta como protagonista- dicho esto, el productor le extendió una tarjeta -Por favor comuníquese con nosotros después de la graduación, podemos llegar a un muy buen acuerdo.

-Muchas gracias, me estaré comunicando entonces- Sonrío Jade ampliamente

-Vaya que te estas adelantando- dijo otro de los hombres trajeados, se miraba además como un productor también.

-Claro, yo sé reconocer el talento en cuanto lo veo- carcajeó ruidosamente el señor, que Jade después de leer la tarjeta supo que se trataba de Steven Soderbergh, un gran productor de Hollywood.

-Yo también lo sé reconocer, es por eso que he venido a hablar con esta jovencita talentosa y además hermosa- dijo Jason Robert Brown, un compositor de teatro musical- además de que tiene una hermosa voz- termino de decir el Sr. Brown

-Entonces si sabes reconocerlo, bueno tu intervención no me preocupa, después de todo, puede actuar en tus obras de teatro y en mis películas- Hablo el Sr. Steven, Jade se encontraba sorprendida, que ambos productores se hayan fijado en ella.

Jason quería intervenir, quería decirles que Jade ya tenía una propuesta en España, no estaba seguro si era una propuesta mejor, ya que ellos eran productores reconocidos, pero si quería dejarles en claro que alguien se les había adelantado, pero Aarón lo tenía sujeto por el hombro y Jason no era tonto, sabía que Aarón podía ser fatal si él lo quisiera.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que tienen buen ojo- se acercó otro hombre más, lo primero que hizo fue extenderle a Jade su tarjeta- mi nombre es y antes de que el señor pudiera presentarse, Jade no pudo evitar gritar de emoción

\- Oh! Por Dios, Sam Raimi, el director de la maldición y muchas otras películas de terror, Señor Raimi, déjeme decirle que admiro sus películas.

-Muchas gracias joven actriz, déjame decirte que con lo que vi hoy, es más que suficiente para considerarte en alguna de mis películas.

-En serio, me encantaría- dijo Jade, realmente feliz.

-Bueno entonces espero te pongas en contacto conmigo, tengo varios proyectos en puerta y me gustaría que formaras parte de alguno.

-Con mucho gusto Señor, me pondré en contacto- Jade sonreía, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, tener varios productores que se hayan interesado en ella era realmente bueno.

-Bueno, pero Jade, no te olvides de contactarte también conmigo- Le dijo el Sr. Steven

-Ni conmigo, Jade, la verdad es que me interesa mucho tu talento- Le contesto el Señor Brown, dándole también su tarjeta.

-Claro, me comunicare con ustedes también- dijo Jade, dedicándoles una sonrisa amistosa y brillante.

-Bueno, me retiro, espero tu llamada- dijo el Sr. Brown

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- contestaron los otros dos productores

-Claro, prometo ponerme en contacto- dijo Jade, despidiéndolos con una sonrisa simple.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Jade volteo y corrió a abrazar a Aarón, quien, aunque estaba sorprendido, le correspondió el abrazo tiernamente.

-Todo esto es gracias a ti- dijo Jade sonriendo ampliamente a Aarón.

-Todo es gracias a tu talento, yo solo realce tu belleza, que ya todos sabíamos que tienes- Contesto Aarón sin soltarla

-Que tiernos se ven juntos- comentó Jason que se acercaba a ellos

-Felicidades Jade, por tu excelente actuación, solo me confirmaste el excelente trabajo que realizas- le siguió comentando

Aarón río altamente, tanto que provocó que Beck y Leonardo voltearan a verlo.

-En serio crees que Jade aceptará tu propuesta de ir a España, cuando 3 productores reconocidos acaban de pedirle trabajar con ellos, no seas absurdo Jason, tú apenas harás tu fama, esos productores ya tienen el camino recorrido y eso es lo que Jade necesita- dijo Aarón con veneno, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan los demás

Leonardo no se sorprendió, ya que antes había escuchado la conversación entre ellos, Beck por su lado, estaba completamente sorprendido, no podía reaccionar como quisiera, ya que estaba Aarón y él tenía su confianza, pero estaba muy molesto, como se atrevía el maldito de Jason a llegar y hacerle una propuesta de ese tipo a Jade, ella tenía mucho futuro, sobre todo estando en Hollywood.

-Sé que apenas haré mi recorrido, pero el mercado de España también promete, también hay buenas oportunidades- Jason también trato de defenderse, pero sabía que lo que Aarón decía era verdad.

-Tonterías, Jade es demasiado para que trate de hacerla despegar un simple novato- Aarón volvió a contrarrestar a Jason con eso.

-Basta- grito Jade -la decisión de con quien trabajo es mía Aarón- le dijo con fuerza, Aarón endureció la mirada, pero no contestó, en este punto Aarón ya la había soltado para encarar a Jason.

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta- dijo Jason acercándose a Jade y tomándola de la mano -Verás que te haré muy famosa- estaba a punto de abrazarla, Aarón se acercó a ellos, pero alguien fue más rápido que él.

Jade lo empujó con rudeza, viéndolo con mucho enojo.

-Dije que sería mi decisión con quien trabajar, no que me iría contigo, eso aún no lo decido- contesto ella, tomo a Aarón de la mano y se dirigió a los vestidores.

-Vaya, me sorprendiste, sí que eres ruda- dijo Aarón, riendo, orgulloso de su prima.

-Cállate, se lo merecía- contesto ella, entrando a los vestidores y quitándose el arreglo de su pelo.

-Espero que tomes la decisión correcta- Le dijo Aarón, acercándose a la puerta para dejarla cambiarse.

-No sé cuál es la decisión correcta- le contestó Jade, Aarón simplemente cerró la puerta para que se pudiera cambiar.

**Mis disculpas por la demora, sé que tarde demasiado, ya solo quedan uno o dos capítulos a lo mucho, para terminar esta historia, les agradeceré sus comentarios para saber qué rumbo les gustaría que tomará y buscar una manera de complacer a todos los lectores, les agradezco por haber leído y espero que nos leamos pronto. Saludos**


	30. Chapter 30

**El día llego**

Después de la obra y una fiesta a la que Jade no fue, volviendo loco a Beck y a Leonardo porque se la pasaron toda la noche buscándola sin éxito alguno, era momento para Jade de tomar una decisión, el vuelo de Jason estaba programado dentro de dos días, si ella decidía irse con él debía apresurarse para dejar todo listo, en caso de que no, entonces debía decirle rápido que no, para que no preparará nada para ella y se fuera solo.

Pero ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba desconcertada, si bien era verdad que necesitaba alejarse de todo lo tóxico que había a su alrededor, también era verdad que ahí estaba su familia, sus amigos, pero era tentador el comenzar desde cero en otro lugar, además con una oportunidad de trabajo y con alguien que conocía de toda la vida.

Pero qué hacer cuando estas enamorada de alguien que puede hacerte daño, pero el amor sigue ahí, es algo que no se puede ignorar, y alejarse de esa manera puede ser contraproducente para ella misma, no podría soportar estar lejos de él.

Que hacer, era un verdadero dilema, decidió dormir y dejarlo todo por la paz, al menos por esa noche.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana Jade tomo su celular para ver la hora y noto que tenía 26 llamadas perdidas y 48 mensajes en su celular, al revisar se dio cuenta que eran entre Beck y Leonardo las llamadas y mensajes, encontró un mensaje de Cat y fue el primero que abrió:

" _Jade, Beck esta borracho y no deja de preguntar por ti, donde estas, te necesitamos para que lo calmes, además Leonardo también esta ebrio y también pregunta por ti, ¿dónde estás?"_

Pobre Cat, pensó Jade, tener que lidiar con un Beck ebrio no era nada fácil, se ponía necio y perdía toda la compostura, pareciera como si todo lo calmado que actúa siempre se desvaneciera para darle paso al demonio que en realidad era. Dentro de sus mensajes encontró otro que era de André y otro más de Tori, el de André decía lo siguiente:

" _Jade, en realidad te admiro por hacer que Beck se comporte cuando esta ebrio, aunque no se cómo lo logras, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti en toda la noche, si pudieras venir sería genial, aunque sea solo para que se calme"_

El de Tori no era muy diferente:

" _Jade, por favor ven no importa donde estés, Beck esta insoportable, además le está buscando pleito a Leonardo y ambos están ebrios y preguntan por ti, esto es un caos sin ti para poner orden"_

Eso se le hizo divertido, pensar que Tori estuviera suplicando por su presencia, pero era verdad que Beck podía ser casi insoportable.

Los mensajes siguientes, que eran de Beck y Leonardo, no diferían mucho, entre varios donde estas, te extraño, uno que otro te amo, no había mucha distinción entre ellos.

Entro a "The Slap" solo para ver si había fotos de la fiesta y se encontró con un video de Beck y Leonardo peleando, la verdad es que jamás se esperó eso, y pensar que Beck estaba en contra de la violencia física aún fuera por celos. La pelea no había durado mucho, una por que sus amigos habían intervenido para que no se agravara y la segunda, bueno aunque era penoso decirlo, estaban ebrios así que casi ningún golpe conecto con el oponente, salvo algunos cuantos pero nada grave para ninguno.

Jade salio de su habitación y se encontró con un delicioso desayuno, cortesía de Aarón obviamente, él estaba esperándola, tomando café y leyendo el periódico, en cuanto la vio se levantó de su lugar y le sirvió café, como a ella le gustaba, no le podía fallar, Jade se sentó y recibió la taza de café por parte del chico.

-A que se debe tan buen trato- le pregunto Jade con una medio sonrisa.

-Digamos que es mi regalo por tu graduación- Le dijo mientras le daba su plato con el desayuno.

-Bueno gracias- dijo ella probando un bocado

-Está muy rico- dijo ella en tono amable

-Lo sé, lo hice especialmente para ti, ya sabes que me encanta consentirte- Jade solo asintió porque tenía la boca llena

-Jade, necesitamos hablar y sabes perfectamente bien de que- dijo Aarón sin contenerse, justo como era Jade

-Lo sé, aunque aún no sé qué decidir- dijo ella, deteniéndose un poco al comer

-Quieres mi opinión- le dijo él

-Claro, aunque no es como que te haga caso de cualquier manera- contesto ella de manera juguetona

-Eso lo sé- dijo él

-Bueno dime- dijo ella, calmada

-Vete-

Jade solo abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos, no entendía porque Aarón le decía que se fuera, si él era una de las razones por las que ella se debía quedar.

-No me malinterpretes Jade, no es que soporte mucho la idea de que te vayas y de hecho, no te estoy diciendo que te vayas con Jason, solo que deberías irte de aquí por un tiempo y pensar las cosas mejor, puedes ir de viaje a cualquier lugar, y despejarte un rato, y cuando puedas pensar claro entonces tomas una decisión.

Jade comenzó a comer nuevamente, mientras meditaba un poco lo que Aarón le acababa de decir.

-También- comenzó a hablar Aarón de nuevo -deberías hablar con ellos, antes de cualquier decisión- le dijo él levantándose de su lugar, y tomando varios platos vacíos que estaban en la mesa, Jade tomo un poco de su café y se quedó pensando, sería bueno hablar con ellos, bueno no estaría mal escuchar lo que tienen que decir no.

Jade termino el desayuno, lavo sus platos mientras Aarón estaba viendo la televisión, fue a su cuarto, se bañó, se arregló, sus usuales botas de combate, sus mallones, una falda tipo ballet negra, una top negra, de un solo hombro con una calavera en medio (regalo de Aarón), se maquillo y salió, no le dijo a Aarón a donde iría y él tampoco tenía intenciones de preguntarle, de cualquier manera sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía ella, aunque no sabía el itinerario en orden.

Jade llegó al RV de Beck, toco dos veces y nadie respondió, así que hizo lo de siempre, pateó la puerta, no lo hizo tan fuerte como para desprenderla, solo para abrir la cerradura, cuando entró pudo ver a Beck que se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada, mientras se removía un poco.

-Si eres un ladrón, llévate lo que seá, no tengo nada mas que perder- dijo Beck entre adormilado y balbuceando.

-No te preocupes, no tienes nada que quiera llevarme- le dijo ella sonriendo mientras cerraba, como podía, la puerta.

Beck dejo de removerse en sus sabanas de golpe, y se quitó la almohada mientras se incorporaba rápidamente, en ese momento sus pupilas enfocaron a la hermosa silueta que estaba recargada cerca de la puerta.

-Jade- casi gritó, se levantó rápidamente, pero el dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable y se volvió a sentar.

Jade sonrió y se acercó a su exnovio, se sentó a su lado en la cama, colocó una mano en su hombro con algo de preocupación, pudo sentir como Beck se estremeció por el contacto de ella y lentamente volteó a verla, con ojos suplicantes, ella sonrió y se levantó para alejarse, se recargo en una mesita mientras cruzaba piernas y brazos, sonrió por el gesto triste de él.

Ella puso una sonrisa de medio lado, que solo demostraba su triunfo y Beck sonrió un poco.

\- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? – dijo el acomodándose mejor y viéndola.

-Me entere de tu pelea de anoche, además tengo todos los mensajes y llamadas tuyas, supuse que lo mínimo que podía hacer era venir a ver como estabas- dijo ella, sinceramente quería saber cómo estaba, lo observó un poco y pudo ver un moretón en la mejilla derecha, estaba un poco morado.

-Aún te preocupas por mí, o es que querías ver que tan mal me había dejado Leonardo, porque déjame decirte que el quedo muy mal- dijo Beck con un tono entre celoso y malicioso, obviamente dejando salir a flote el lado machista que tenía.

-Aún me preocupo por ti, si es lo que querías escuchar- dijo Jade sonriendo, Beck agacho su mirada y sonrió, realmente escuchar eso de Jade le daba todas las esperanzas del mundo, pero que debía hacer, rogarle, claro que eso funcionaria con ella, era lo que más disfrutaba, pero en verdad ella regresaría con él, eso no lo sabía y tenía miedo, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, porque aunque su optimismo fuera grande, aún tenía la duda de que no fuera así, de que no lo quisiera de vuelta.

-Gracias- fue lo único que Beck pudo decir, con su mirada baja aún, no podía verla, porque sabía que no podría contenerse, no podría evitar tomarla de la cintura y besarla, no podría evitar recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, no podría evitar hacerla suya, por Dios cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la necesitaba, por eso no podía verla directamente, pero ella, como siempre, poniendo a prueba sus primitivos instintos, se acercó a él.

-Beck, en serio aún me preocupo por ti- dijo ella, demasiado cerca de él, los hermosos ojos verdes con tonalidad en gris, sus labios rosados un poco entre abiertos, lo estaban volviendo loco, pero no podía, no podía simplemente abalanzarse sobre ella para hacerla suya, sabía muy bien que le podía costar muy caro.

-Lo sé- pudo articular, con bastante agonía, no solo por el dolor de cabeza y que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la pelea del día anterior, sino porque no podía besarla, no podía acariciarla.

-Beck, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Jade, levantándose y regresando a la mesita.

-Dime- ahora estaba preocupado, lo iba a dejar por completo, venía a finiquitar las cosas, y como no hacerlo si al final de cuentas él no la valoro y no estuvo para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre poniéndose del lado de los demás en lugar de apoyarla a ella.

-Verás, hace unos días hable con Jason y me hizo una propuesta, me dijo que produciría una película en España y que le gustaría que yo fuera la protagonista, para eso, tendría que irme a vivir a España- dijo ella de manera lenta y tortuosa, o eso pensaba Beck, desde que escucho el nombre de Jason sabía que no era nada bueno, él le había advertido que regresaría por ella y ahora él no podía reclamarla como suya.

-Vaya- río nervioso -no esperaba que él se apareciera- dijo amargamente

-Aún no sé qué decisión tomar, aquí tengo a mi familia y amigos, pero es una buena oportunidad- La intención de Jade al contarle eso a Beck era de poder ver si en verdad la amaba, quería descifrar si Beck era sincero o solo la quería de vuelta como un capricho.

-Entonces vienes a pedirme un consejo- fue más afirmación que pregunta, Jade no se esperaba esa respuesta

-Digamos que sí- contestó con sonrisa sarcástica, Beck lo era todo, excepto predecible, era ese uno de los motivos por los que la había logrado enamorar, a ella que siempre lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Soy la persona menos indicada para darte un consejo- Beck río con ironía.

-Eres alguien que me conoce bien, supuse que podrías ayudarme- dijo ella con tono sorprendido

-No es porque no te conozca, es porque no puedo decirte que te vayas con él, cuando lo que más deseo es que estés conmigo, sabes que soy un egoísta, y yo solo te quiero para mí, yo solo quiero que estés a mi lado, yo solo quiero verte todos los días, poder besarte, poder tomar tu cintura y presumir que soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte, es por eso que no puedo darte un consejo que sea desinteresado, porque soy egoísta y te necesito- termino de decir Beck, con la mirada clavada en ella, Jade reflejaba sorpresa en sus ojos, mientras trataba de mantener la calma, porque jamás había escuchado esas palabras de él, jamás lo había escuchado tan posesivo, solo que ahora no tenía nada que poseer, ella ya no le pertenecía y eso lo estaba matando, era como si mil cuchillas lo atravesarán cada vez que la miraba y no podía reclamarla como suya, porque al final, aprendió lo que eran los celos y de la peor manera posible, peleo contra el monstruo del miedo a la perdida y definitivamente perdió porque la perdió a ella, y ahora solo quedaba la penumbra de los celos y la dicha de saber que ella fue suya, aunque no sabía si lo volvería a ser.

-No es necesario que digas nada- continuó Beck -sé que no te merezco y que te hice suficiente daño, pero en verdad te necesito, lo que es peor, es que si decides irte, no te detendré, porque aunque soy egoísta, solo hay una cosa que deseo con todas mis fuerzas, y es que seas feliz, obviamente me encantaría que tu felicidad estuviera conmigo, y por Dios que es lo que más deseo, créeme que si me das otra oportunidad, no te fallaría, pero eres Jade West, no puedo simplemente ir y pedirte otra oportunidad cuando ya hace tiempo me diste una segunda oportunidad, necesito cambiar antes de pedirte volver, y ahora como puedes observar, soy un completo desastre, emborrachándome y suplicando por ti, metiéndome en problemas con alguien que sé que se muere por tu amor, pero jamás lo anhelara tanto como lo hago yo, porque este sentimiento solo se consigue después de haber estado en el cielo y haber caído abruptamente al infierno y hasta lo más profundo y así es como me encuentro ahora- dijo Beck, llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza.

-Jade, yo te necesito, te necesito conmigo, necesito que me grites, que me celes, necesito estar a tu lado, necesito tenerte y ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo mi amor egoísta, no puedo llevarte a España a que seas protagonista de una película, tampoco puedo ser tan calmado y ofrecerte un amor de fantasía, solo tengo mi corazón ególatra que solo desea que lo mires a él, solo necesito que regreses a mí, yo soy tuyo, de nadie más, no hay dudas de eso, haré lo que tú me pidas, solo regresa a mí- Beck comenzó a llorar, no sabía si era una secuela de la borrachera del día anterior o solo ya no aguantaba más la carga de no tenerla en su vida.

Todo eso era muy repentino para Jade, no sabía que contestar, se había preparado mentalmente para muchas situaciones con su exnovio, pero no para eso, no para una confesión tan sincera, tan directa.

-Beck, yo…- Jade comenzó a dudar, que debía decirle.

-No es necesario que contestes, puedes tomarlo como una contrapropuesta, Jason te ofrece irte a España con él y yo te ofrezco quedarte conmigo, con mi amor egoísta a cambio de que no tengas que cambiar toda tu vida y teniéndome a mí como tu adorador, como el hombre que jamás se separara de ti, y porque no decirlo, estaré a tu lado de la manera que me permitas hacerlo, si es solo como amigo, no importa, solo quiero volver a estar cerca de ti.

Jade comprendió y no dijo nada, ella solo sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios, eso era suficiente para Beck, ahora tenía la promesa silenciosa de ella de que lo pensaría, hubiera querido que el beso durará más, pero debía tener algo de paciencia, él tenía una oportunidad, y solo rogaba a Dios que esa oportunidad fuera suficiente, que lo que él le ofreció sea suficiente.

Después del beso, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Beck en realidad parecía un hombre loco de amor, estaba completamente desalineado, el cabello todo desordenado, su mejilla algo roja a causa de la pelea, y con los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado hace poco. Jade jamás lo había visto en esas condiciones y ahí lo tenía, pidiéndole volver, pero no sería tan fácil, no después de todo lo que ha vivido este tiempo, ella se levantó y se marchó, dejando a Beck solo con sus pensamientos, llorando aún, llorando por ella, porque la necesitaba, pero la entendía, no debía ser fácil regresar con alguien como él, porque en este tiempo, él mejor que nadie sabe que no la merece, que no es nada para ella, como podía un simple mortal estar cerca de una diosa como ella.

Jade se subió a su auto y fue hasta el parque donde siempre paseaba con Leonardo, necesitaba despejarse un poco, fue hasta la banca con la mejor vista y ahí se encontraba él, pareciera que estuviera esperándola, tenía camisa de manga corta y pudo distinguir algunos moretones en los brazos, su cabello no estaba tan desalineado y tenía un golpe en el ojo.

-Hola- dijo ella sentándose cerca de él.

-Hola- dijo él sonriendo, pareciera que la estaba esperando.

-No luces tan sorprendido- dijo ella con total curiosidad.

-Algo me decía que te vería hoy, después de haberle suplicado ayer hasta a la misma luna que me permitiera verte- dijo él, siempre tan directo y con las palabras correctas.

-Siempre tan lindo- dijo ella, tratando de darle el tono sarcástico de ella, pero se notaba que las palabras de él siempre la tranquilizaban.

-Solo contigo- contestó él de la manera más sincera

-Lo sé- dijo ella en tono de broma

-Y dime, en que puedo ayudarte- pregunto él, había notado el nerviosismo de ella, al parecer Jade West ya no era tan impredecible.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que necesito ayuda? - cuestiono ella

-Esta la palabra ayuda escrita por todo tu hermoso rostro- dijo él sin más

-Pues necesito un consejo- dijo ella, removiéndose un poco en su lugar

-Bien, te escucho- dijo él en tono tranquilo

-Pues veras, Jason, un amigo mío y de Aarón me ha pedido que vaya con él a España, producirá una película y quiere que yo sea la protagonista, obviamente quiere también que inicie mi vida ahí- dijo ella, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, por una extraña razón esa era la sensación que le causaba Leonardo, no era tan segura de sí como cuando estaba con Beck, con Leonardo sabía que podía demostrar sus miedos e inseguridades y saber que él estará ahí para ella.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo- Y ahí estaba él, siempre leyendo a través de ella.

-Jason es mi ex novio, y también dejo claro que le gustaría que reanudáramos nuestra relación, no inmediatamente, pero sí es una de sus intenciones- dijo ella, un tono más bajo, como con temor de que él se fuera a molestar y fue justo en ese momento que ella entendió lo que sentía por él, lo que él la hacía sentir era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, con él, ella podía ser genuina y él podía leer a través de ella con facilidad, ella no tenía que esconder nada y él siempre estaría para ella.

-Bien, entonces quieres mi opinión con respecto a eso- dijo él como repasando la información recibida.

-Sí, me gustaría escuchar tu opinión- dijo ella, ahora más relajada

-Bueno, pues si consideras que es una buena opción para iniciar tu carrera, entonces no deberías desaprovecharla, estoy pensando únicamente en lo que le conviene a tu carrera como actriz, en la otra cuestión, ya sabes lo que pienso, lo que a ti te haga feliz, me hará a mí también, sea conmigo o sin mí- La honestidad de él la embriagaba, pareciera que él estaba hecho para decir lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Si lo sé- dijo ella, tranquila, porque al final de cuentas sabía que a él no le sacaría más palabras, se levantó tranquilamente y se fue como llegó, de una manera silenciosa, porque entre ellos ya no había más que decir.

Se fue a su auto y se dirigió a su casa, Aarón seguía viendo la tele, llegó y se sentó a un lado de él en el sofá, él notó su semblante y sabía que la decisión estaba tomada, y que no habría vuelta atrás.

-Ya decidiste- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Así es- dijo ella y saco su celular para llamar a Jason y decirle su decisión.


	31. Chapter 31

**Respuesta**

Dos jóvenes estaban en un aeropuerto, esperando a que un vuelo estuviera listo para abordar, el equipaje ya estaba entregado, solo estaban esperando, no cruzaban palabra alguna, el vuelo fue anunciado, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al último chequeo antes de abordar, un grito, casi desgarrador, se escuchó por toda la sala, ella se detuvo, el chico que la acompañaba sonrío, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no era la persona que creía que era, se acercó a la chica en tono protector mientras que el intruso se acercaba peligrosamente, en la mirada de este solo se podía percibir dolor, si dolor del mas agonizante, el acompañante abrazo a la chica, haciendo que le diera la espalda al intruso, le dio un suave beso en su frente, la miro amoroso a los ojos, le susurro algo al oído y paso por el último punto de revisión antes de subir al vuelo, el intruso que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen se acercó a paso rápido, demasiado, casí parecía volar, y la abrazo, llorando, tomándola de la cintura y su cabello haciendo que la chica quedara frente a él, casi caen de la intensidad del abrazo, pero la chica como pudo se mantuvo en pie, las lágrimas del intruso que había llegado a interrumpir su espera empapaban su hombro, ella lentamente se aferró a la camisa de él, no podía creer que justo él estuviera ahí y entonces él comenzó a hablar entre sollozos, apenas audibles para su acompañante.

-No te vayas- exclamaba, una y otra vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si su alma pendiera en un hilo y así era, sus instintos primitivos ganaron y aunque mil veces le dijo que prefería su felicidad, ahí estaba suplicando, ella había escogido y no había sido a él, pero no quería dejarla ir, mejor dicho, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, haría hasta lo más bajo solo por ella.

-No me iba a ir- contesto ella, con una media sonrisa en el rostro -de hecho, te estaba esperando.

**Horas Antes**

Aarón estaba tranquilo en su sofá, mientras que Jasón estaba esperando por Jade, ella bajo y Jasón se despidió de su amigo, se fueron en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Aarón tomo su celular y se dispuso a escribir dos mensajes de texto, en realidad era uno enviado a dos personas.

"Jade va camino al aeropuerto, puerta 25, el vuelo sale en 2 horas", era todo lo que decía el mensaje, lo mando, él había apostado a que uno de los dos iría a su alcance, aunque su mente aún dudaba de quién, tanto Leonardo como Beck le habían dicho a Jade que lo más importante era su felicidad, pero están dispuestos a dejarla ir, eso sería interesante, así que él también fue al aeropuerto.

**Devuelta en el aeropuerto**

\- ¿Cómo que no te irías?, pensé que ya habías elegido- contesto el nuevo acompañante de Jade, algo confundido y alejándose un poco para poder verla, pero sin soltarla, con miedo de que pudiera alejarse completamente de él.

-Solo vine a despedirlo y también porque Aarón me lo pidió- dijo Jade, no sintiéndose incomoda con la cercanía de su acompañante.

-¿Aarón te lo pidió?, eso lo explica todo- dijo él chico, medio sonriendo aún con los ojos algo hinchados y rojos por haber llorado y uno que otro rastro de alguna lagrima aún quedaban en él.

-Eso no es relevante ahora- dijo la chica, colocando sus brazos detrás del cuello de su acompañante haciendo que obviamente quedarán más cerca, esto de cierta manera confundió al chico, pero acepto gustoso la cercanía de la chica.

-Lo relevante es que quiero estar contigo, no quiero estar con nadie más, lamento tener que envolverte en este amor egoísta que no se apartara de ti ni un momento y si pensabas que sería tan fácil deshacerte de mí, te equivocaste, venía preparado para comprar un vuelo a España de ser necesario, mi egoísmo no me iba a permitir menos-

-Beck, yo sabía que no me dejarías ir tan fácil- dijo ella otorgándole lo que él chico mas deseaba, un beso, regresándole las esperanzas de volver a estar juntos.

A lo lejos dos chicos los observaban.

-¿Por qué no fuiste hacía ella también?, ella no se iba a ir- Aarón le cuestionaba a Leonardo, quien había llegado antes que Beck, pero no se atrevió a ir hacía ella

-Sabía que no me había elegido a mi, podré ser su alma gemela, pero jamás seré el amor de su vida- contesto tranquilo, aun muriéndose de amor por ella, pero dejándola libre, para que fuera feliz.

-Sabes, una parte de mí decía que no eras tan malo- Le dijo Aarón dándole un amistoso abrazo

-Lo único que me importa es que ella sea feliz- contestó Leonardo tranquilamente

-Lo será, nos encargaremos de que Beck no la vuelva a hacer sufrir, aunque creo que aprendió su lección- dijo Aarón entre risas, ambos chicos viendo cómo se sonreían Jade y Beck aún abrazados.


End file.
